Time turner problems
by LilithAnnRose
Summary: Harry was on a mission to get a cursed time turner of an evil wizard and somehow lands in New York. Its in the 1940's and he is stuck but makes the most of it until he returns to his timeline or so he thinks. Things change can harry live in the future or will he want to return to his own time? Mpreg creature slash boyXboy(being rewritten. Second chapter up)
1. The beginning of time turner problems

A small man who looked to be a teenage boy with emerald green eyes was making his way down the crowded main street in a slight hurry. The small man looked around when he could and was amazed at the buildings that surrounded him, he was in slight shock to say the very least as he made his way down queen street now. He couldn't remember what had him land in New York city in the 1940's as he was just on a collect mission, easy peasy but something went wrong as he was flung back through time as he wasn't from this time. He was born in 1980's so he was no where close to his time line by a fraction.

He remembered his name, who his family was, who he grew up with, who his friends were, the war he had been in, but how could a slip of a broken time turner send him close to thirty years back in time much less to New York. So he was left wondering around New York city trying to find the magical side of the community in New York.

He would be having a lecture when he got back to his rightful time from his friend Hermione Granger but that of course had to wait until he got back. As he walked further feeling the air around him for even a whiff of magic which could lead him to the entrance of the magical world in New York. Trying to find even the faintest trace of magic was not an easy task but for him it was as simple as casting a powerful hex. He may have been infamous in his time line but here it held no title for him, he never like using it unless it was for something that needed to be used. But here and now it was useless just like his job title of Auror, he held no rank here in the American branch.

How did trying to find a broken cursed time turner end up like this as he was fiddling with the now broken time turner in his pocket as he kept walking down the street. Sure he was reckless with mist missions but he was always careful as much as he could on a mission concerning hunting down rogue death eaters from the war. He just wanted the mission to end which got him in this mess in the first place as he wanted to go home and relax. This mission should have been easy, with the next mission leading him into undercover work which was highly dangerous but no one else offered to take it.

Harry made his way to an alley way hoping to apparate to get noticed so he could get help to get back to his own time. His green eyes snapped back to reality as he heard someone getting beaten up further down the alley, following the noise he came to another alley just behind a small restaurant. Seeing a couple guys kicking a man who looked to be around the same size as himself on the ground trying to keep them from kicking his head in. "Three on one is not fair. Pick on someone your own size." booming his voice trying to sound more intimidating as he knew his figure didn't scare people much until they saw the damage he had on his body which was littered with scars. Harry stood to his full height of 5'8 as his childhood didn't allow for height growth and the healing he had done through out his childhood which showed people he was a fighter.

"Oh another pipsqueak. So how are you going to stop us?" one of the three spoke first who was on the right who stood at least a foot taller then him. Harry was not scared or intimidated at all by the show of aggression from the men infront of him as he was used to dealing with magical creatures, magical people who could kill him with two words if aimed properly. These men had nothing on the war he was leading, these men were mere muggles and bullies at that.

Harry sighed in a fake sad tone "Well sonny boy I could take you over my lap and give you a good old spanking as your mama hasn't taught you how to play nice." he gave a smirk looking directly to the man who he was speaking to. "How could you know what my mama taught me? Such big words from a bean-sprout. Right boys?" the others agreed with the speaker who seemed to be the leader of the assault. He didn't like fighting against muggles as he never used magic on them to make it a fair fight even if they never knew it, he hated that it was going to get bloody fast. They came at him fast but to his trained eyes it was slow like a bludger 'Nice but that won't help them.' He thought to himself as he dodged them by dropping to the floor and sweeping a leg underneath all of them in a single kick. Standing up and dusting off the dirt on his hands as he sat on a wooden crate pulling the leader onto his lap. "I told you I would spank you and now I won't stop until you promise to help others and play nice instead of hurting others because you yourself are hurting." He kept spanking the leader who struggled in his grip which held a fully grown man in place easily. He had the leader in tear with in two minutes with the promise he would help others instead of bullying them.

Harry let them go as he turned away from them and helped the man as he had magically ensured the safety while he was teaching the bullies a small life lesson. The man he lifted to his feet was the same size as him, maybe slightly lighter then himself and he knew he barely ate as it was even after leaving that house behind. "Sorry you had to help someone as useless as me. I can't even stand up for those who need help. I'm Steve Rogers and thank you for helping me with those bully's." The small blonde stuck out his hand with his introduction.

"Harrison Potter. I just can't believe people don't help each other as much here in New York as I thought they would have. I just arrived in America just an hour ago and found myself here which I would say its good that I did. I was on my way to a bank but haven't been able to find one as I am terrible at directions. I just couldn't walk away when someone needed some assistance as I have a terrible habit of stepping in which can lead to a foot in my mouth. So what were they beating you for? Couldn't be just for your size I'd say." Harry shook Steve's hand with his own introduction.

"Well I can help you find a bank, do you even have a place to stay yet? If you don't you can stay at my place for helping chase off those men." Steve smiled as they both exited the alleyway "You know nothing about me, I could be a murderer for all you know or a rapist. Yet your willingly offering a place for me to sleep where you live." Harry looked at the man by his side as they walked back to downtown New York. Steve was being held partly up by Harry as they continued to walk, Steve laughed "True but you seem like a good hearted person as you helped a guy like me over just passing by like everyone else. Also what's with the attire you have on? Trying to swoon the dame's around here?" Steve inquired an it was Harry's time to chuckle at that. "Sadly no, I came to America on a last minute whim before my next job assignment. I'm from England and I didn't get the chance to change my attire and for seducing dame's, I could care less really. Never cared for ladies per say, haven't found the right person yet." Harry was never one for studies but he was smart maybe just as smart as Hermione but because of his childhood he found himself not caring for school. He may have been the greatest student after graduating Hogwarts for saving it but he did leave as a great man though who was still working towards peace of the people.

But because of his background he was granted quite a few jobs after school but he himself just took up the Auror title which allowed him to have his own attire. He was wearing black denim jeans with a black tank top that was covered by a black cardigan along with his black Auror cloak. Wearing all black had its advantages but right now he stood out like a sore thumb which was not needed and he just didn't have the chance or even thought of changing his current attire. Everyone in the magical community back in his time knew he w=swung the other way after he told Ginny they were not dating and would never date as he was into blokes. He never tried dating the opposite sex ever and he never found anyone interesting since Hogwarts. The failed kiss with Cho Chang in fourth year helped him by knowing he was so not into girls what so ever, he found only a few blokes ok.

Even after his sudden inheritance he still was alone as he still needed to figure out what he was. He knew he was a hybrid but that was it as he couldn't talk to his friends as the had distanced themselves slowly from him as he knew he would still be considered a teenager in any species until he mated with someone and got children from the union. He still considered himself a teenager in alot of ways but he knew he was 25 years old an adult in muggle society any where he went. They both made their way to a small flat that Steve rented which was located just on the corner of Queen and King street. They entered Harry noticed that it was used more of a crash pad compared to a living space, he knew from his own experience as he also had a crash ad back in England in his own time frame.

Keeping the bare minimum so moving was easy, nothing to be any worth for thieves to steal, the living space was used for sleeping and eating only and maybe waiting until work started again. He sat Steve down on the couch in the small living room while they talked about Steve entering the army to help with the muggle war going on overseas. He was gathering information about the time frame he was sent to by the cursed and broken time turner, he found himself more enthralled in Steve as he kept talking about the good in people and how he wants to fight to help those in need.

Harry jumped at the sudden bang of the front door slamming into the wall which showed a man in a green military uniform entering the small flat and their eyes met and something in him sparked more then interest with two scents entering his nose. One was the man who just entered and the other was Steve who sat straighter where he sat "Stevie what have I told you, we already have to many mouths to feed right now without you bring home extra people. Where did you find this one?" the man walked in like he owned the place and its inhabitants but Harry heard the slight slurs in the man's voice as he spoke those words.

"Bucky no. Harry is a friend as he helped me back here after a squabble. We can at least house him until tomorrow when he can visit the bank can't we?" Steve spoke up to his friend Bucky as he gave a heated glare to the man. Bucky just shrugged not responding which had Steve sighing in relief falling back onto the couch. The brunette slipped his boots of with easy as if he did this often enough while in a drunken state.

Bucky staggered to one of the bedrooms in the small flat and as he made his way to the bedroom he stubbed his toes several times on the sparse furniture on his way. "He's really a good person when he is not so drunk normally. He is a childhood friend of mine. Do you happen to have any friends back in England?" Steve asked a curious question as he looked over at the small man with steel blue eyes.

Harry sighed heavily thinking back to his former friends whom were now to busy with their own lives and children to care for their friends from a war that he was still fighting. Most of his friends from school he had lost almost all contact with everyone as people's letters slowly decreased until nothing came even when he had sent letter after letter until he stopped trying. His friends had kept contact for only a few months until they vanished into their own worlds and lives after the war and downfall of the ministry of magic.

All contact to any friends were completely cut off after eight months the first year anniversary of freedom from Voldemort. He was always a grim reminder of what happened to everyone who had not survived the death claims of the war. After his eighteenth birthday things changed rapidly as he emerged himself deeply into his work to keep people away as they kept bugging him about any inheritance he could be receiving from the potter side as they were magical pure bloods. He went to Gringotts which he found out that all Potter and Black vaults were open to him and that Dumbledore had been taking a dip into them when he was alive for the order of the phoenix and personnel use.

He had been so furious with how much he had and nothing had been used on him until he got his hands on the vault for school. He spoke with the goblins and got most of his riches back through debts people owned to his dead parents and investments that still were standing tall. He had the goblins check every thing Dumbledore did which was fueling the war to continue on even after his death, he also took priceless valuables and books that sadly couldn't be traced even with the goblin's help in trying to track down the items.

He swore under his breath as some of the items which were on his list of stolen items if memory had him thinking straight which it did both his friends Hermione and Ronald had several items. He blinked and looked to Steve with a sad look "No I do not have any friends back in England as I got to enthralled with my job that I had no spare time for friends. For family, my parents died during the starting of a seven year war killed by a psychotic. My Godfather murdered by the psychotic's right hand woman. Friends died during the war, or in my heart with all their lies and deceitfulness. The themselves distanced themselves after they returned what they stole." Harry spoke simply and truly as he could which still weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"A seven year war? Where did this take place? You fought in the war? Did the murderer get justice in the end? How are you so calm about it? The only war I know about that is happening is happening over in Germany as people of different religion are getting slaughtered." Steve was curious as this small person who was the same height as himself had fought in a war. Harry smirked but it held only sadness " The war was fought under the societies nose, no one knew of it until I was in my fifth year in school. I was fifteen when the government finally started believing me that war was coming but I was deemed a dishonest. I fought this murderer for over the course of my life since I was just eight months old, this all took place in secret from people who did not believe. I eventually was able to murder this war hunger psycho hollow of a man when I was just seventeen but cannot go into further detail as that is classified information. Also I am still uncomfortable about talking about what conspired throughout my school days." Harry yawned "I think we should get to bed as I know I have an early morning." Steve yawned just after Harry which made both men giggle.

The night proved to be useless for sleep for Harry as he had hooked himself on mild doses of sleeping draught and fire whiskey also did the trick when he ran out the sleeping draught. He had neither so he wasn't able to stay asleep for long as the war plagued his dreams. He was unable to stay asleep so he stayed awake until six am in the morning which had him moving in ingrained routine since childhood as he stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Making a proper English breakfast for two grown men as he barely ate as he was barely used to small meager meals.

Bucky rolled into the small kitchenette with slumped shoulders as if he had a pounding hangover. Waking from a drunken stupper was always the down side of drinking the nightmares or night away. Harry placed a black cup of coffee infront of Bucky once he sat down at the small bistro table, the bigger man looked to Harry in surprise enough for him to stare curiously at the smaller man in the kitchen. "You look like a woman from this angle." Harry giggled at that comment as he knew why as Bucky took a sip of the coffee. "How'd you know I liked my coffee black and heavily brewed?" Bucky sipped again with the sweet bitterness of the coffee helping his pounding head.

Harry smiled as he knew that because he had grown his hair to his waist after the inheritance as it was easy with being the hybrid he was. "Am I striking a cord with you my good sir? Trust me when I say I am a full blooded male. I know why you would say that it's because of my hair right or my small size? Let me tell you I'm not a teenager but a twenty-five year old man." Harry smirked as he took the seat across from Bucky Barnes. "Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Harrison Potter and I heard you were Bucky and I just had a hunch that you guys took your coffee black as you don't have any sugar in stock" trying to be friendly to the person seated across from him.

"Bucky Barnes to make it easier for you. So I'm guessing the reason you have a british accent is that you grew up in Britain?" the question more was a rhetorical question as he started eating the food that was made with a hum in a delight. "I did grow up in Britain, in Surrey actually. But I moved to England closer to work, it works better when you can't be located when you work in a dangerous job like police officers. I will be going back home in about eight months as I'm on a short vacation for the moment." Harry gave a short explanation just as Steve strolled in with as smile as he gave a curt morning greeting "Stevie you picked up a good cook. I think we should keep Harry around." Bucky spoke over each bite and chewing of the amazing breakfast. Steve was happy that Bucky like Harry as he always so caring about his welfare, looking to Harry with pleading eyes to stay for a while which had Harry sighing. "Well I could stick around for a few days since I don't know m way around New York, I could help pay some bills for me staying here." Harry offered with Steve looking at Bucky with puppy dog eyes which had Harry holding back a giggle as this was serious since he actually didn't have a place to stay until after finding the magical community here in New York city.

Bucky nodded in agreement as he shoveled another forkful of eggs into his mouth, both men seemed to want him to stay and his instincts wanted him to stay with these men even though they all just met yesterday. They didn't seem to want him for his money or fame, they wanted his company and his cooking which made him happy and his hybrid side happy since it was always screaming at him to create his own family for the past several years.

A year went by in a blur and now it was November 1942 which found Harry still rooming with Steve and Bucky with the impending war in hind sight for everyone around them. They all loved being in each others company which had Harry thinking he didn't even want to return to his own time as he spent his spare time reading the books in his bank vaults. He was stumped on what he wanted to do as he entered their flat and saw Steve laying on the couch coughing as if he was going to cough up the lung itself. As November was quite chilly this year compared to the last, the cold was just settling in the night air which caused problems for Steve's breathing as the man had asthma. Harry slipped healing draughts to the man last year but he was running low and he did not trust any of the potions masters here in New York with the lives of his beloveds. Harry dropped his coat as he closed the door behind him, rushing to Steve's side who sat up to welcome him home. Rubbing his back in support as they both knew it was futile to trying to wish it away, he had tried to make a strong batch but had hardly any good ingredients in the vaults to use in this time frame. He grabbed the vial from his jean pockets and tilting Steve's head backwards after a strong coughing fit that had him hunching forward as if he would hack out the lungs within his chest.

Getting the man laying against his own chest as he poured the contents in the vial down Steve's throat as it would help with his asthma and the cold dense air. The contents of the vial tasted like flu medication to Steve but the man never thought to much on it as his chest started to settle and breath easier. He used his magic to keep them warm in the winter as they almost froze last winter with the suddenness of their water heater tank was with a horrible leak that left them cold. Harry fell asleep with Steve on top of him still laying on the couch waiting for Bucky to return from a mission that took him away for a few months and he kept near Steve when the cld hit so he could help ease him in anyway. This was how Bucky came home to see both men asleep on the couch after coming home after drinking at a bar before coming back to the flat.

The scene looked cute in his drunken mind as he heard slow labored breathing from his best friend which was a good sign as he was not coughing as it was quite cold out for mid November. He rounded around to notice that Harry was barely awake rubbing Steve's chest in hopes of relieving or even soothing his breathing. The next morning had both men waking to a warm duvet covering them and Bucky sipping a cup of coffee in his hands. A smile was plastered onto that chiseled face and they both knew what he was thinking, they told Harry a couple weeks when it was apparent that he was stating for awhile in that same sex coupling was illegal. Homosexuality was still highly frowned upon as it was not well known about, which had Harry giggling on the inside as the magical community even now had some brains for letting people love who they wanted as long as they were in the magical community. Here in America no magical person could marry a non magical person as that was illegal because the non magical could threaten to out the magical community.

The jewel eyed man had wedged himself into the lives of Steve and Bucky in that small flat, helping with rent and cooking for them for breakfast and dinner for the almost a year and a half. He kept encouraging Steve as the small man wanted to enter the military to help in the war that was happening in Germany but this was his third time getting rejected. Harry tried not to tell much of the devasting details of the war he fought, how many lives were lost to make a new peace with the world. Steve came back deflated while Harry was sitting at that tiny bistro table in the kitchen working on trying to piece together the blasted time turner.

It was broken beyond repair as he had no time turner dust to replace the lost dust, pieces were broken in half, pieces that'd didn't make sense at all even to his mind as he fiddled with some of the pieces in his hand. He wanted to know what was cast onto the time turner so he knew how to counter it but he also didn't care about returning to his own time now that he found Steve and Bucky. But that still had him asking who would curse a time turner as they were rare and hard to get a hold of, who would want him gone from his time or was it just a coincidence which was heavy on his mind.

Steve sat down watching Harry cluselessly try to repair the gadget "Still trying to fix that thing? "saying it out loud had Harry sitting back with a huff "Sadly I know that I can't fix it as the parts are broke and pieces missing. The people who could help me are all the way over the ocean in a different time. I am more fit to do heavy lifting over small meager jobs. That is sad really, I have the smarts for things like this but was brought up to do the heavy lifting." Glaring at the cceiling as if he could curse those who taught him several life times of misery for what they did. Harry brought his head back down from staring at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through his hair, one thing he was glad about after the inheritance was that his hair grew straight and long nothing like his father's messy hair that could never stay in one place.

He knew he was stuck as he had some semblance of getting back to his own time but was stuck here and was loving it as he had people who loved him for him. He thought if he could get to Hogwarts did he have a chance of returning to he original time but he was now almost two years older then when he left. Would these two year count or would they not exist when he did return to his time was playing in his mind.

He kept pushing the thoughts of going home as they dwindled to smaller whispers as he stayed by Steve and Bucky's side longer as they now considered hom part of the family they created, he had almost given up on finding a place to call home when he stumbled on to the time turner mission. Steve looked at Harry taking the other's hand into his own knowing he was about to do something that was considered forbidden in this era. Harry looked up to see Stevie with a small smile on his face trying to convey that he was there for him if he needed but Steve had no idea on how overwhelmed Harry was with the broken and cursed time turner on the table between them. Steve looked at Harry deeply but Harry knew now that what was probably going to happen now was going to affect the timeline now which could be extremely bad when or if he returned to his own time. Messing with time could really mess history and lives in the future not just the past.

His libido was getting worse the longer he stayed near either Steve or Bucky as of late with his hybrid whispering in his ear, he knew he found his mates in this time frame but he couldn't risk staying in a time that he didn't belong in even though he did find a place to call home after his parents demise when he was only just eight months old. "Steve we all know about the ..." Harry interrupted in the middle of his sentence as Steve's lips brushed his own. Harry's thoughts about keeping his mates safe flew out the window with that one kiss, what came next he had longed for so long since he had gotten his inheritance. Steve moved around the table still kissing Harry deepening it as they now had tongues down fighting for dominance, hands stripping their shirts from their bodies.

Hands caressing the chests, the skin as heat began to increase, Steve moved from Harry's lips to his chest taking in the soft pink hard nub into his mouth using his teeth to grate over the skin getting moans from the man still seated in the chair. Steve's other hand went to the other nipple which was hard in anticpation of being aroused and used for pleasure, Harry could feel the rough callouses on the hands which added more fuel to the fire under his skin making him moan rather loudly. Steve was in the heat as he moved himself lower and lower down Harry's body which brought him to nuzzling the man's crotch knowing that he had made Harry hard which got him going even further slowly taking the trousers off as his hands skimmed over Harry's rounded hips. Steve finally noticed the scars littering Harry's body but mostly his legs and that he was missing a testicle but what was hard to miss was the big throbbing penis with everything he was seeing.

Steve took Harry by the tip of his penis into his wet mouth swirling his tongue around it making Harry throw back his head. He kept on licking as if it were a delicious ice cream he was eating which caused Harry to moan out "More..ahhh" mewling in pleasure he hadn't felt in a long time. Harry pulled Steve away from his weeping cock and into a death defying kiss of undying passion that neither had felt before, Harry took Steve's cock into his hand with ghost fingers trailing the throbbing veins. Hours passed having moved from the kitchen to the couch then to the bedroom forgetting the door was open, clothes thrown into odd directions.

The front door was slammed open of their flat as someone stomped into their home which startled both men awake from their pleasant dreams of being together. They both tried to grab some semblance of clothing to dress themselves in a hurry along with Harry trying to straighten his sexed up knotted hair. They both were caught by Bucky trying to grab absently at undergarments that were left in the kitchen on the chairs. Something in Bucky's eyes showed lust but passion as he stepped further into the bedroom which had both men tremble and calling out in pleasure for the rest of the night.

The next morning came all to quickly for Harry as he was pushed off the bed which had him searching the room for intruders, relaxing quickly as he saw Bucky holding Steve in a tight embrace a foot that had probably moved him accidently to the floor. The two men were spooning so soundlessly on the small single bed which surprized him that they were all able to fit on last night with their activities. Getting up from the floor had him almost stumble back onto the floor face first if not for his magic which held him in the air as he righted himself, his legs trembling underneath him but he stood at his full height as he was used to after all that had happened so far. He found himself clothed and grabbing a quick bite to eat before his appointment at Gringotts again as he had got word from the goblins pertaining some interesting information. He gave the goblins this task over eleven months ago when he couldn't find anything he wanted to read in the first place hoping they had more luck.

Harry knew the goblins had a way for updating information if given the right tools so he had them searching his vaults, well the Potter vaults for things that could help him with time travelling back to his own time as he himself was stumped. His hybrid creature side told him it was wrong to leave his mate behind, telling him he should stay in this time with the two men down the hall but something was also nagging at the back of his mind. Taking a hand which slid through his hair, a simple mission it was supposed to be but no it had to turn into a sticky huge mess for him yet again. He never seemed to be able to get away from messy situations which had him huffing I defeat. Lifting his head as he heard shuffling which had him feeling warm arms wrap around him which made him feel loved "What's has your mind turning this early in the morning? I knew you always woke up before anyone else but it's still to early even for you to be up." Bucky's voice flitted into his ear with concern, Harry smiled that he was thought of. He smiled as he thought he could get both men to succumb to blissful pleasure of his own skillful tactics in the bedroom, he shook his head clearing his mind of sexual desire.

"I just go word from my bank that they have information on a few invoices that I need to look at. Seems like you enjoyed yourself last night with our little three some uh." Harry smirked through the coffee mug he brought to his lips as Bucky chuckled "Yeah that was some night, it was amazing but if anyone were to find out we could be arrested or worse killed." Bucky went from his usual funny self to a completely and deadly serious which slightly resembled Severus Snape with how serious Bucky could get when the situation needed it.

"Don't worry as the only people who know about us three are only us three which we are all in the same apartment." Harry grinned knowing what effect that would have on the brunette but he knew they were all safe as he put up silencing spells months ago just incase something like this did happen. "But we made quite a bit of noise last night, what would the neighbours thinking?" Bucky was spectacle about Harry's words but Harry was unable to divulge any information to a muggle even if they did complete part of the bond. He hated that he couldn't tell them about the magical world as he found out the laws for being in a coupling or grouping with non magical person(s). Harry giggled as Steve strode into the kitchen looking like a zombie from an old horror movie. Which reminded him it was around this timeframe when those films were created which got him into a laughing fit which split the rest of his coffee onto the table spilling onto the floor.

They all were laughing either at Harry for starting a giggle fir or from not having enough sleep, but with Harry it was beginning to hurt as he had little oxygen getting to his lungs. The day past as normal as any other day as Harry went to Gringotts as he now had the right equipment that could possibly take him back to his time. Something was nagging him to go see Dumbledore which thrilled him like it would excite him into a box full of magical insects that wanted to eat you from head to toe or from the inside out and other ways that they liked to use a living cadaver.

This made his skin crawl just thinking he might have to go to Britain to go see Dumbledore as he never wanted to deal with Dumbledore ever again. Things had gotten busy for the next few weeks as he studied the material he was given which also had Steve failing at entering the military for the fifth time now. Bucky going off with missions that took him far from home leaving both smaller men to wait, Harry was still trying to figure out how to send himself back to his own time even though he was quite content staying here in the small flat. He wrote a small note just incase something did happen while he was working on the blasted time turner again, he packed what he belonged in a trunk that was shrunken in his pocket.

Playing with any cursed objects could prove fatal in the good cases, the cases that were not so lucky saw the people mutated and warped beyond imagination turned into abominations that used to be human. Putting together one cursed and broken time turner with an equally cursed object of his own creation as he sat at the small bistro table in the kitchen as he slowly put pieces back into place. There was no room for any mistakes that could happen as he had braided his hair back to keep it all back away from his table and face.

Harry picked up a pair of silver tweezers and his hawthorn wand to repair the stupid tie turner that got him stuck in this time even when he didn't want to leave he knew he had to return to his time. He knew he didn't belong in the 1940's, he wished to the gods that he could stay but he knew it was coming to an end when he heard a soft click in the time turner. He loved being with his male mates which made him feel so safe and warm and loved compared to the time where he could be returning to but he knew it was time to leave more then ever. He could and was changing history where he sat and it would keep on changing to something completely different if he stayed any longer.

He hated that he wanted to stay for his own selfishness and not care about what happened to everyone else back in the future but from putting the time turner back together he had some time to process all this information that plagued his waking mind. He thought about all his missions from the time he began as an Auror, who could want him out of the way, why would someone try to kill him after saving them from Voldemort not once not twice but seven eight times. He had created the worst taboo creating a horcrux, splitting your soul into fragments which also split your mind making you more mad more unstable to live a decent life. Why would anyone want to harm the Savior of the wizarding world, was it better if he stayed here in the 1940's?

He placed the last of the pieces together as he was lost in thought when working but a pulling sensation woke him from his thoughts just like the first time he was pulled through time. Legs buckling underneath him hitting concrete not wooden floor boards had him looking up as screams were heard all around him in fear and anger. His green emerald eyes trying to lock onto what was making the people around him screaming in dispare,but this didn't have him running away from the disaster but racing towards it to see if he could help and he ran straight into danger.

Weird giant robotic like basilisks were flying around destroying buildings and were pouring from a giant black hole in the sky. He slipped his wand into his wand holster that he had strapped onto his hip as he shrugged off his winter jacket and shirt so they wouldn't be ruined. Letting out sparkling wings from his back which sparkled in the sun rays casting light onto the surrounding as he knew he needed flight if he were to kill any of these earth intruders. His wings reflected light not from the sheer whiteness of the feathers but the scales littering his body. The scales covering his torso and face like body armor not as thick as dragon scales, but thick enough to keep him from bleeding out with hexes and some curses.

He pulled his wings back then shot himself quickly into the sky above so quickly that he could almost dodge bullets if he so desired. Flying towards the creatures looking so hell bent on taking this city to the ground green eyes scanning for any weaknesses they might have when he had an idea as he lengthened his nails to sharp talons which he could slice threw most metal almost like a hot knife to butter. If the ministry of magic of any most countries found out he was a creature not a wizard they would either lock him up or kill him on sight, he knew both creatures were at the bottom of the black listed creatures but they were still black listed for a reason the ministry would say.

Taking his talons and slicing through the thick robotic armor like paper making the serpentine monster roar in pain which sounded nothing like he ever heard before. He was able to speak with snakes even though Voldemort was dead, but these creatures were not from this earth non magical and magical. They had no dialect he could hear just signals from the robotic parts that told them to attack and kill everything in sight. He heard someone ordering others to keep the aliens as close to the black hole in the sky as possible, his eyes caught something on the ground. Movement from nothing human or creature he knew of even from the books he had read in his spare time.

He needed to help minimize the damage like every other person who was helping doing, keeping the aliens close to the hole in the sky needed not just his hybrid creature side but his wizard side also.

Harry let out a skrill of a hiss trying to get any of either creatures in the area to help with keeping the aliens contained in the area. No on answered as he knew before he let out a skrill as he knew it would happen, other attempts had been futile as he had yet to meet either side for more then split seconds before they chased him off.

Soaring up to help the humans but stopped when a saw a green hulk of a man started smashing the serpentine robotic flying aliens all by himself with great ease. His hand flew up catching an arrow before he even knew it was flying at him and flinging it at another alien taking them down with the velocity that impacted more then one alien on the ground. He knew he himself looked like a dangerous and unknown threat but he knew he was helping the people escape who were to weak to fight for themselves.

He had enhanced the arrow not just with his strength but his magic making quite an explosion killing more aliens then just the two that were targeted saving several human lives. Green eyes followed to a suit of red and gold armor fly into the black hole with a muggle missile but as they waited for him to return he gathered more muggles telling them to run away when he killed a few more aliens. He watched the black hole as it started closing but before it closed the iron suit of armor fell through as the last of the black hole closed leaving no traces of its existence other then the alien corpses that littered the city streets.

Green eyes watched as the green hulk of a resemblance of a man jumped building sides to catch the iron suit from doing a deadly face plant into the concrete ground. He hovered slowly down to just a few blocks away for safety from the group as he retracted his talons and folded his wings but kept them out just in case.

He watched the aliens collapsed around them as if they were all connected to one another for life and intelligence. The wind drifted scents to him all human, all non magical but all had held some sort of power compared to regular muggles which made him hesitate but something caught his attention. A scent he had just smelt that morning before he was pulled from that small apartment to an alien war.

He slowly made his way to the group trying to find the man he knew the scent belonged to but he saw no one he was looking for, all were to big to be his lover from the 1940's. But he could smell that one of them smelt like home even though their was now power behind that scent, he was pulled from his thoughts when his green met steel blue eyes. A woman with red hair spoke up "Hey cap whose this guy?"

"Harry is that you? How could you be Harry as you have wings and scales and he would have aged by now. Harry disappeared in February of 1942 but you are wearing what he wore other then being topless. Who are you?" Steve's voice came from the man who wore a blue leather suit and a shield with the American colours painted on. It hit Harry hard hearing Steve's voice sound so saddened and angry. "Steve is that you? What happened to you? What year is this? The gods must be punishing me with hallucinations if your here. Why can't I ever live a normal life like a regular muggle or something. God I hate time turners even if they can be useful, why did I take that stupid mission before going undercover, time travel just messes my life up even further first my godfathers now my lovers. I'm the same Harry that Steve met back in the 1940's." Harry jammed his hands into his hair pulling at strands trying to make sense of anything.

"Why the hell am I still in New York, why can't anything turn out nice and simple. Nothing can turn simple because I am Harry fucking Potter. The gods must hate me." He never wanted to show how much of a freak he was to his lovers much less his scars but after the first time they had sex it was hard to hide the scars from both lovers.

He had just gotten used to magic when he was seventeen but after his inheritance it almost pushed him over the edge as it was alot to deal with. Being a magical black listed creature with no one to help him or anyone to confide in. The he was transported to a time were homosexuals had no rights at all in the muggle world while the magical community barely had any light to same sex coupling as it wasn't that common for they also followed some of the muggle ways trying to keep secret.

"Harry, Harry calm down and yes it's me Steve. What are you talking about time travelling, what are muggles? You better not be hallucinating or that would mean I could be hallucinating. What's happening right now is real I promise you. So your my Harry but how can that be possible, you disappeared back then in that small flat we shared." Steve took off his helmet showing Harry that Steve was who he claimed he was. Steve could barely try grasping that Harry was here infront of him unaged but looked like an angel with scales which gleamed in the sun light. "Did Hydra capture you by chance? Did they do this to you?" Steve asked not knowing what to say but Harry looked at Steve in confusion "What's Hydra? I was always a freak from my knowledge." who flared out his wings in agitation.

Both men were confused on how each other was unaged and changed in the here and now, both thinking that something huge happened in time the time skip for a huge change like this to happen. Opening his wings on reflex and ruffling his feathers as he felt another's presence behind him that reminded him the war was far from over and the man who tried to shoot him when he himself was helping others was behind him. Spreading his wings wide open making him seem bigger then he truly was as several arrows bounced off his scales covering his feathers. Flapping his wings in agitation at the threat "Wait Harry don't leave. We can talk about this. I mean there is alot to figure out since you left so suddenly and appearing so many years later. We could be friends in this time?" Steve looked slightly panicked with his rambling as the green eyed man took flight to catch the person who kept threatening him with arrows. Muggle arrows had no effect on him since his scales were to thick for regular metal to penetrate, he grabbed his wand from the holster with a fluid motion he stunned the archer who had knocked another arrow to the bow.

The group was silent as Harry brought back the archer safely who had fallen off the roof top he was shooting from, the bow fell from the man's hands but Harry gave no indication of fetching the weapon as it smashed into the ground below them. Steve stared in awe as Harry brought down a much larger man then himself with just a piece of wood and carrying the man with such ease it made it look so effortlessly. Harry seemed so different compared to the wallowing man of war to a warrior angel, an angel with a slight frame curves and scars showing he had been through hell and back. He had toned muscles that would have most drooling over him, the scars Steve remember Harry having was on this man infront of him, the same ones that his Harry had. No one else could be this man other then the real Harry, his Harry who was alive and well and strong.

Harry noticed as he landed that everyone was staring with mouths agape at him and he gritted his teeth. Everyone was surprised that the small man infront of them could even lift the archer much less look like he was carrying a precious doll instead. "What he shot at me and was going to do it again." Harry shrugged as he shifted the archer onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Seriously Clint you couldn't have waited until we told you orders or something? We don't need help taking down anything after what we took down." the woman spoke harshly to the archer who now had a name.

"How would I know he was going to shoot me with a some king of tazer? Signals were down after the black hole closed for five minutes how was I supposed to know he was on our side?" the man on his shoulder spat back to the red haired woman which had Harry smile. He set the archer to his feet who dusted off his uniform and glared at the woman. "That wasn't a tazer for information as it doesn't affect the nerves with electricity like muggle stun guns. Stunners are much more effective then what you muggles have and less painful really. Maybe private quarters would be better then out in the open with this kind of information." Harry smirked as everyone was confused as he spoke a language non knew. even though he spoke the common tongue. Clint tried getting the pin needle feeling out of his muscles "We could use my tower." the man in the iron suit suggested.

Steve watched Harry fly above the limo he was riding in to get back to Stark tower, not wanting to loose sight of his first love. The wings on him enhanced him in several different ways, but he was so different then when he had last seen him back in February 1942 before he actually was able to join the military with the help of a military science division. The man barely even aged two years when he stayed with them back in the 1940's. Everyone was watching the wings reflecting the light of the setting sun colours almost unimaginable reflect off those scales and feathers.

Tony and Natasha were trying to get him to answer who Harry was and what was their relationship, how was he here unaged a day past a teenagers body. Steve was unable to answer them about Harry as he didn't have those answers as he had questions himself to ask Harry before he disappeared before he turned into Captain America.

-Steve's flashback-

"Steve it's time to go to the show. Hurry or we will be late." Harry told Steve who was waiting at the door for Steve as they had reservations as a popular restaurant and show. Steve had only one pant leg on when Harry opened the bedroom door, the man giggled at the sight of Steve trying to get into the new pair of pants. Steve's attempt to rush getting ready so they could go on their date after having sex for the first time was leaving little to the imagination.

Steve always wondered how Harry got dressed so quickly no matter what he dressed in with less time then anyone he knew. They both agreed to a small date at a small theatre that also catered to their needs with high quality food. They caught a cab and arrived just in time for the show along with their private booth that held a wonderful dinner as Harry giggled to himself throughout the film. They both were in their own bubble as they drank a little to much champagne during the film.

Once getting back to the flat Harry took up the couch as he had done so in the past as he tried fiddling with the small mechanism he had with him which he didn't know what it was as it was broken into pieces. Harry told them in the first week that he was fleeing the war, and he noticed Harry watching and listening to them as if learning about everything in and around him so he could survive.

-End of Steve's flashback-

Harry let the wind carry him as he followed the muggle limousine through the streets of New York city, the buildings and streets added to he could tell he was still in New York city. So much had changed since the 1940's but alot still the same, wondering how to tell Steve about his anything about his world, where he came from, who he truly was, the year he belong to even now was distant from him as he flapped his wings carrying himself onto stronger air currents. His world had rules but he was also not a wizard anymore so could he break the rules possibly but he never read to much into politics as it was confusing and twisted.

He knew he could tell him about his creature side at the very least because he was not under wizarding laws, creature laws were different but he didn't know what else to do as he was clearly in the future with strange things happening like aliens and very large green men. Things couldn't get anymore complicated could they?

How was he supposed to break the news to Steve about time travel as it was only a theory in the muggle world when he travelled back in time. How was he supposed to tell him that he somehow found a way to fix the broken time turner sending him forward through time as he was think that he arrived back into his right timeline. Would he have to tell Steve every little detail about the magical world, did he have to explain his whole life to his mate i full?

Did he have to say anything about where he came from, the war he was in, the scars that littered his body? Did he have to explain the war, who he killed, who was killed, how many lives were lost because of some stupid prophecy. How he always was the hero who was beaten in the care of his flesh and blood family? How was he to explain that he was an Auror who got the job because he was the savior and the last Potter living.

He had way to much training and field experience for battles on the field of war, he had no tactics for things like talking as he was shown to shut up as no one cared about how he was feeling as everyone was more important then a hero having post traumatic stress but even he knew he didn't have ptsd as he was so used to blood and pain. Feeling on edge as he was still high on adrenaline from not just the war with aliens but also from time travelling once again against his will.

When they all reached Stark tower everyone was quiet in the elevator as it went up, no one moved and everyone could here each other breathing which made it even more tense. Harry kept his eyes trained to the floor but he knew everyone was either staring or taking glances at him, everyone slowly filed out of the elevator once the got to the to floor. Harry followed behind them almost mindlessly as his mind tried to catch up to what was happening in the here and now as it all was a swirling storm inside his mind like a blizzard of thoughts small and big.

Harry sat down across from Steve subconsciously not even looking up once from his hands as he spoke "So.. Uhh, well I time travelled you see where I met you Steve. Time travel is possible but not that far back unless something cursed the item that can time travel backwards. You can only go so far back also which prevents people from living multiple lives, but some how I accidentally was sent way far back in time to the 1940 actually. I was born in 1981 on July 31st so I didn't really lie about my birthday just the year, things change quickly if you mess with anything when taken back in time. I was retrieving the cursed time travel item when it broken in my hand sending me back, once I fixed it I was sent forward through time apparently having lifted the curse to take a person backwards in time. So whose hungry I know I haven't had anything since lunch and that was back in 1942. But that was just this afternoon I guess, I don't really know, it's even confusing for me. Anyone who has questions can ask after I speak with Steve which will happen after lunch or would it be dinner?" Harry looked up after speaking quickly but efficiently enough so the people in the room could probably understand.

Harry had yet to put a shirt back on as he kept his wings snug to his back leaving his torso slighty exposed to everyone. All eyes were on him with a range of emotions and intellect that he could see as they processed the new information "The little winged man seems to be speaking some truth. Let's have a feast as we vanquished evil today so we have yet another day to fight. What you say my friends?" Thor spoke first not caring one bit about time travel as the Harry proved to be good so far in the fight against the aliens.

Several stomachs growled not so quietly before anyone could argue, "Jarvis order shwarma for everyone here. While you are at it record data on our new guest for research purposes." Tony called out once Steve and Harry left to have their private talk. "Of course sir. Anything else I can get you?" a polite automatic voice was heard in the main living room who was Jarvis "That's all for now Jarvis."

"So who wants to bet this will end in a disaster for Cap as he hasn't seen anyone other then Peggy since coming out of the ice." Natasha took a seat of a leather sofa away from the men. "I'll bet that Cap had at least tapped that sweet ass, he looks like such a sweet little creature from the myths of heaven." Tony smirked as he held a tumbler with a dry whiskey inside it as he took a sip. "I bet the small man went through something similar to Cap, also I think they are just war buddies really. The man could have been fleeing the war." Bruce suggested a logical explanation with lack of details as no one knew the itty gritty details.

While the groups were making bets on what was going to happen between Harry and Steve aka Captain America, Steve was trying to keep up with Harry's explanation but it just sounded like non-sense. "Steve I'm a hybrid creature, a mix of siren and harpy but my parents were human mostly. Each creature of my hybrid, siren and harpy are rare and males are more then extremely rare is what I have read and seen. Steve I am human but also creature, I am not an alien as I was born on this earth by human parents. I know this is alot to take in after so many years apart but you deserve to know, I have no dna suggesting that I came from outer space so don't even ask. It's so weird being back here with you by myside in 2006, I'm happy that we can get another chance without worrying about changing the timeline." Harry told Steve about what he truly was and that itself was a weight off his chest now.

"Harry it's 2015 not 2006. Why are you thinking it's 2006 anyway? You left a single note that day when you just upped and disappeared not trace no goodbye even. You could have said goodbye. " Steve sounded hurt and confused but anger set in just as quickly as he looked at Harry as his words settled into his brain as he processed even more information that he himself was getting used to. Harry wanted them to get back together like nothing happened what so ever, would he allow it to last or would it be a fling. "Why would I let you in after 70 years of not knowing if you were safe, no letters, not even a phone call. I just figured you left for England or Britain after you probably got tired of us right, you went on with you life over seas after the whole war. But you suddenly show up like magic and you expect us to get back together? How would you get me to believe in you after leaving not just me but Bucky... Bucky was so saddened after you left..."Steve was seething at this point holding his hands which were balled into tight fists with them trembling from the anger but not all his anger was at Harry but also himself.

Harry was shocked to hear that he was again in the wrong year as he had now jumped almost ten years past 2006 but his attention went back to Steve and his posture. Harry finally realised that Steve was several times bigger then he was now and the anger coming off from Steve made him take several steps back until his back hit the wall. "How did you get so big?" Harry's voice almost didn't reach Steve's ears as it trembled in fear which had Steve backing up slightly to give Harry space as it looked like Harry was about to fall to his knees as they were shaking badly.

"Why does my life have to suck so much, first my parent's deaths, then the stupid war, stupid friends leaving me, then stupid cursed time turner, now way above average partner. Why can't I ever have it nice and simple, what did I do so wrong? This is what i get for being Harry fucking Potter that what. First the 1940's with finding who I needed to find then time jumping forward past my time to 2015 so pleasant. Why did I have to even tinker with that stupid time turner, reason was you gut was telling you to keep at it now look at what's happened your alone and cornered again. Cursed objects are bad you should know that by now as you used to be a bloody horcrux for the most vile man out there, a least you killed him in the end. You had to die before even killing the stupid fucking mad man, coming back to life is always just so peachy Potter. You couldn't even sit back and enjoy a simple life because everyone thrusted you into trouble so getting a job that would do that instead was such a great idea look what it's brought you. It took you back in time just for you to find your mates then have your gut tell you to fool with a blasted time turner smart Potter smart. I just had to end up with not one but two men to fall in love with then time just rips it apart like a single thread. I'm still so young only 26 years old almost 27 even with the stupid jumps, I am so going to enjoy killing who ever cursed that time turner when I found out who did it." Harry went onto a very long rant that he thought was in his head but he was muttering it loud enough for Steve to hear.

Steve was watching Harry with worry for the man as the air seemed to gain an electrical charge, he heard Harry's muttering making out only half of what he was saying about war and the time turner what ever that was and how he was only 26 still and about him dying and being brought back to life. The rant only lasted two minutes which was surprizing at how fast the small man could speak clearly for anyone to listen to. Steve was even more confused now as he waited for Harry to finish his rambling that went onto friends and betrayal and so much more but nothing made sense.

Harry made a grab for something in his pockets and threw whatever he had in his hands at the glass wall shattering not just the object but the glass with the impact. Steve noticed that the object that Harry threw was the same object he had be trying to fix in that small flat of theirs but now it was broken beyond fixing with it now in a million pieces.

Everyone was silent and everyone could feel the electrical charge in the air, Steve looked to his group of rag tag teammates as if asking if they could feel it. The walls were all glass so they could see each other and what they all witnessed was beyond what they could possibly comprehend other then Thor as he has been to many different worlds and here was considered a god in sorts.

Both Tony and Bruce shared a look as if asking the same questions as they were the two people in the building wih high iq's other then Harry but he was having such a break down that know one could tell if he would be alright. Harry was seething in his spot against the glass wall which was rippling almost like water with how much accidental magic was releasing from his body.

"Food has arrived sir." Jarvis jogged everyone back to reality which startled everyone but not as badly as Harry who opened his wings, talons and sharp teeth on show as he hissed to the intruding voice but saw no one which put him on edge. Safety was only on his mind, the man infront of him didn't resemble his lover he wished could sooth him, he was far from home far from the two people he loved because of the blasted time turner which was forever broken. Running and leaping into the air soaring away from Stark tower letting the wind guide him to any place he could take shelter in or under.

Steve snapped to when Jarvis was heard not truly recognizing what the words meant as he watched Harry's face twist from despair to that of a warrior within split seconds. He had thrown hurtful words at the smaller man as himself was still hurt by that day when Harry just vanished with out a trace for anyone to follow. The two men were in the computer lab looking at information pertaining time travel and unaging studies from new and very old tales leading back to the gods and magic.

-Harry's dream realm-

Harry was thrust into the ministry of magic back in the unite kingdom with Voldemort trying to take control of the magical world with his own body. They all were walking away from the veil as his Godfather was cursed and pushed in by his own cousin Bellatrix. He screamed at Voldemort to stop killing people but he couldn't do a thing as Voldemort was in control of his body while his mind could only watch over and over again.

Voldemort would be the greatest wizard alive as he was bringing back the old ways of magic, the old ways of how the government was runned, how they killed muggleborns for 'stealing' their magic. Voldemort turned to Harry in his mind with not his own pale snake like hand but Steve's hand that was tracing his face like a lover would. Voldemort's hand returned to normal just as he summoned Steve into the room who was now choking at the dark lord's grip. But red eyes looked contemplating before releasing Steve who was gasping for air.

"Well Harry I heard it is truly terrible for a person to die at the hands of someone they love so Steve here will kill you extremely slow and agonizing as I watch your demise. I am so happy that you are able to get this fulfill in life as I never had anyone I loved but I did have someone I truly hated and that was you. You already died once but can you die again for the good cause?" Steve took the knife that appeared in Voldemort's hand and stepped up to Harry showing him the twisted smiled that seemed so strange on his mate's face.

Steve slowly inserted the knife into his stomach then twisted the metal in his stomach before pulling out and doing it all over again. That twisted smile on his face for getting revenge for leaving him and Bucky in 1942, never letting them know he was ok and safe. this was agonizing but he knew he deserved it for what he has done.

-end of the dream realm-

Harry bolted awake trying to stop the bleeding, trying to stop the blood as all he saw was blood on his hands, on his chest, on the couch and the floor. He heard feet running towards him, his green eyes locked onto steel blue eyes which made him scream as loud as he could while he fell to the floor scrambling back away from those eyes, those hands which tried to grab at him.

He felt his wings moved to surround him to protect him as his screams died down to whimpering as he was trying to piece together what was happening, what was real and what was the nightmare. Remembering being shot with some kind of dart as he landed in a park then blackness, they shot him with a tranquilizer meant for muggles.

That would explain why he was in the place he did try to fly away from but why would they want to keep him as no human was in the park as the city was still under clean up. Tears running down his cheeks as all memories of yesterday came flooding back, he so hated muggle tranquilizers as it made him lose his mind in his sleep and when he just awoke which was always bad after his inheritance as all glass would break underneath his screams if he was surrounded or touched.

He always feared touch until he met Steve and Bucky which they made him forget that he was a freak.

Steve looked t the others not knowing what to do, Natasha and Clint went out after Harry so they could question him later. They brought the man back here after knocking him out with a strong tranquilizer as the smaller dosed tranquilizers had no effect what so ever on the man which made them want to question him even stronger.

The glass wall all but turned to dust at Harry's screams which had them covering their ears to protect their ear drums from exploding. But once Harry was in a tight wing ball and only soft whimpering sounds could be heard did they feel bad for tranquilizing him. "Let him wake up from whatever dream he had. I know it's not always pleasant coming home from being taken against your will is never fun. I should know so let him calm himself down and let him come to us." Bruce spoke to the group but more so Steve.

Everyone went about getting breakfast for themselves some cereal, others toast but nothing over the top as no one knew how to cook other then Pepper but she was out running Tony's business somewhere safe and away from the middle of the war that went on. They all had a form of eye on the wing ball in the corner, the wings sagged down to show a shell shocked Harry which made him look even younger then he was. They all could see stained blood from scratches and a tear stained face "Sorry you had to witness a mind break. Those don't happen often only if muggle medicine or technology is used on someone like me. I temporary go insane in a sense, hopefully it won't ever happen again." Harry's tone at the end was made as a clear threat if they used any sedatives on the man it would be their last time on earth possibly. "I may be a freak but I will not be one on showcase for anyone, I know things that would back you wet yourselves right now so just do not think I can handle myself."

His eyes never leaving his bloodied hands which had fear and anger in them as he had lost control over his magic again. He rarely lost control of his magic or his creature but muggle drugs always messed with his brain and more so after his inheritance. He knew he would have to leave for damaging the walls and window , he had no place here in this time as he just wanted to go back home which had fresh tears pouring down his cheeks washing some of the blood of his hands.

Harry was startled when large arms wrapped around him " I maybe still anger with the situation but you have no place to go and we have plenty of room. I dare anyone to try to take you away from me again. You aren't going anywhere with out me this time. If I have to glue you to my side I will Harry." Steve stoked Harry's feathers which had been ruffled out of place during the scramble this morning. Steve's voice was what helped calm Harry's nerves as this was his Steve not the one who murdered him. "Ok,when can we get the glue?" Harry spoke with sullenness which was hard for Steve to see even now.

They got a couple of wolf whistles from the breakfast eating team. Steve knew who whistled but he would always help Harry even though it was so confusing with everything happening all at once.


	2. Moving forward? Moving backwards?

-Author's note-

I am rewriting the chapters but keeping the same plot, adding more detail and taking some points out. People have reviewed saying it is confusioning them with the leaps between time. I would like to say this, leaping through time does not make sense even under the best of circumstances. But I am working on getting my grammar and sentence structure under control so it is easier for people to read.

Please review on how I am doing. I am adding more as I rewrite hopefully you enjoy the extra bits. Hoping to add some hot steamy moments for sure but will warn if it gets graphic so you can pass if you'd like. And for spelling and punctuation I'd like to say fuck off, not everyone is perfect in the english language.

We are still human so bugger off and read something else if you cannot stand human language errors. The human mind can do so much for you if you allow your mind to forget about errors and look at the good. So enough about the author's note and hope you enjoy this rewrite chapter 2. No one is perfect so please go read something else if you keep correcting me on my simple grammar mistake. I have read some fanfics with horrible grammar but do not correct them or I do not read them as I myself cannot follow.

Harry was sitting on on a stool just staring down at his cereal bowl swirling the spoon in a circle with only his finger on the spoons handle, Steve had left to go for a long run to clear his head and to calm down enough to be around him. How could he blame him, even he wished he could seperate from his body to go else where but that was even impossible with magic at his side. The cereal had turned soggy as he kept thinking about the past, present and future of his life as nothing seemed to be a steady as everyone's elses lives sure their troubles were still trouble but at least they weren't in a different time like he was.

Last night was horrible as he had drunken half of Tony's stash of liquor to even feel drunk as fire whiskey was more potent then bourbon, whiskey and kracken rum. He did notice that morning that he was in a warm bed when he woke up with a slipting headache, he remembered passing out on the couch.

It was now two days since coming to this time, leaving any chance he could even return to his own time in pieces. His mind went back to 1942 as he always slept in Steve or Bucky's arms for safety and sercurity. Steve was the same size he was not this bulk of a man who he became with the time skip he had done. They both barely fit unto the small single bed but it was warmer then sleeping alone during the winter months, even magic had it's limits and him adding more warming magic woouldn't help them any as he did what he could with the broke water heater.

Harry was startled back into reality as he looked and found Steve moving around in the fridge with barely even a sweat mark on him. "Don't you even sweat anymore?" Harry asked alittle curious with Steve's new body build "Not really no, have to work over time to get sweat." Steve came out of the fridge with a glass of orange juice. Harry looked up to try a smile but only had half a smile as he looked back down at his cereal as if it were offending him, he felt like a cheating bastard for even looking at this new Steve as if he was cheating on the Steve from 1942 but remember this was the Steve from back then. It felt wrong as if he upgraded the old small good hearted Steve for this muscled Steve who he knew nothing about.

He shook his head ligghtly trying to get his head on straight as he knew it was seventy years or so since he lost Steve and Bucky to the blasted cursed time turner. But he knew it was just three days ago when he was with the other Steve and now he was here in the future with this Steve. "You look like there is a war waiging on in that head of yours. Want to talk about it?" Steve sat down infront of Harry just like he had done three days ago but Steve was smaller and it was at a small bistro table over this huge kitchen island.

Harry looked up from his ceral bowl analyzing Steve with green eyes "Well I know it's been a long time for you but.. but it was just a couple days ago for me." gulping down his insecurities as he continued "It feels like I'm cheating with Steve from back in 1942. I was torn away from him and now replaced with a muscled verion of You and I don't know what to think." Harry sighed " I am not in the time I should be and I'm alittle happy I'm not because I'm here with you. So you know that mechanism is what threw me around in time, that mechanism that I threw at the wall yesterday or I should say the day before that as now its broken beyond repair. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay but had this weird gut feeling when something bad was going to happen and it happened Steve, I was taken away from our home. All I wanted was to stay and fix that mechanism just a bit longer before handing it to the goblins to assess but it threw me forwards in time. A time with aliens, super humans, gods. Oh my and gods that actaully exist." running a hand through long dark navy black hair with agiatation.

"People always had dark intentions against me since I was born either for the good of things or for world damnation. I have always been a puppet Steve until I became a creature, that was something that helped set me free even when I thought it caged me further. I have fought wars and have survived when others were injured or dead, I have death keeping me alive for some sick twisted pleasure of helping people when death wants to claim those souls. I am not a puppet anymore after the little mishap that became my secret and after I accepted that curse which became a blessing." Harry shifted in his seat with Steve's steel blue eyes on him. "Steve I'm twenty six and should have been in 2007 not 2015. I came from a world unlike yours even now you probably don't believe me even with the proof sitting right infront of you. I have had a mad psychotic man chase after me since I was only eight months old till the man drew his last breath at my hands. I can't say anymore without possibly getting into trouble with the laws but since I'm not really apart of their world since I was nineteen." wings ruffled with nervousness of the situation, it was like he was a freak again something to be watched and studied.

Harry lifted the spoon full of soggy cereal to his mouth eating the cereal like it wasn't soggy with milk, "With my job I kept on going on more and more dangerous missions with not a single soul by my side. People stopped asking to be paired with the Famous Harrison James Potter, I couldn't save several lives on some of those missions. Those I was able to save were still being treated at the hospital when I travelled through time. You keep asking how it's possible and I won't be able to answer you right now." He took another spoon full of cereal not caring that it had gone soggy. His green eyes never lifting from the bowl "The best thing in my life you should know was being sent back in time to meet you and Bucky. You made my life had meaning over another adrenaline rush that could be my last. You both made me feel so loved and cared for, for once in my life I was at piece." swallowing the cereal "But then somehow I was here caught up in an alien war with you and the Avengers." hand tightening on the spoon.

"I came into me creature inhertiance by a mishap actually as I had been on a mission and got shot. And now I am a creature hybrid which has made getting into any society hell as I am not a full blooded creature. This all happened before my twentieth birthday, the creatures I'm mixed with are vane and prideful creatures. They were quite verbal about me being an outcast. I don't fit into the muggle world, I don't fit into the magical world. I'm just here existing never belonging."

Steve stood there steel blue eyes on the smaller man who had yet to look up from the bowl of cereal. He was listening to Harry but also curious how he didn't seem to care about how the cereal in the milk turned into mush.

He watched Harry eat another several bites trying to comprehend what was being said and what was happening. Blue met green and he knew that Harry felt guilty and saddened that he was here instead of back in 1942. Those green eyes showed not just guilt but fear and he wasn't quite sure how to react to that "Wow that is alot to confess and I'm still trying to grasp that you time travelled here Harry. You fought in quite a bit of wars for only being twenty-six how is that even possible even with time travel? I know that your here but still. I can't believe you were almost suicidal, you were and are an amazing person with so much to live for. But I got to tell you that I do need sometime to let all this new information to sink in. I have yet to even get used to this new time in myself." Steve told Harry as the super soldier left Harry by himself yet again to stew in his own thoughts.

Steve took a detour to the traaining room to help relieve any tension in his body and mind so he could allow the new information about Harry sink in. He went threw several combat exercises and protocals which actually left him physically tired which helped let him sort threw the information Harry gave him over three hours ago.

Harry still had yet to question him about one thing but his own but was telling him he knew the general idea what happened to the one they both loved. Steve also knew that Harry had yet to tell them about anything specific or any details about anything he has said which made him think he could be holding valueable information from them. His eyes could remember each creavess on the man who he called a lover back then, but now he didn't even know what he was. All he knew was that Harry, his Harry was part of some creature and society that no normal human knew about.

Tony Stark stood by his main computer screens he used. They held the full analysis of the man who called himself Harry Potter the partner of Steve Rogers from 1940's. The wings that were attached to the small man seemed to be connected like any other joint, they attached to the spine and shoulder plates like they would for a bird of flight. All the bones, tendens looked normal other then being on a human being, it was all like fantasy coming alive all over again. The scans on the scales he was able to nic off with some feather samples held unknown dna. They seemed to vibrate with something he could not answer as it was nothing he knew about, nothing normal for this world per say.

Puzzled eyes mulled over the data trying to figure out some impossible equation as he took a sip from a coffe mug, the man was very puzzled with the soldier's lover. "So what's the verdict Stark?" Bruce took the chance by walking in as his own eyes scanned the screens in the room as Tony had multiple screens up always. He cataloged the data on the screens his colleague collected and scanned within hours. "Sadly nothing as it is quite infurating as his dna is that of human mixed with whatever else he could be. It says creature dna but not what type as it shows up unknown to the data base."

Harry Potter is definitely a paradox that's fo r sure as his dna is perfectly melded with his human and whatever creature he has to give him the scales and wings. It's as if he is the perfect chamira, a perfect fusion. Like how Steve is the only super soldier, it's as if he was created in a lab by accident but guess what's even weirder. I found a paper trace of him from 1981 to 1991 then all of a sudden he disappears, he stopped going to any regular school with any documentation or mention of him. Then he has a small paper trail in the 1940's for a couple years then vanish, poof gone, and then he shows up now like no time has past, no aging, no sign of crow's feet or a hint of grey hair." setting his cup of coffee at a desk.

"I want to analzye him further and figure out his secret Bruce, he must be hiding something juicy other that fine ass." Bruce saw where Tony was coming from in the scientific way but then he had to made a sex comment which turned him to look at Tony "As if Steve would allow you near that man." But he was curious as to what happened to this young man just as much as Tony. He watched Tony leave the lab, eyes went to the surveillance camera's and he saw that Steve left Harry sitting at the kitchen island alone. Steve headed for the training room to let off any extra steam.

Harry didn't know what to do as he kept swirling his spoon in the left over cereal he had yet to finish. He had always kept to himmself after the fall of Voldemort, but going back in time had set him free in a way that helped him heal and move on. The war and the loss of his friends during time as they had moved forward with their lives and it wasn't the same as it had been during school. He knew it was probably wrong for him to fall in love yet again with the same man but in a different time line.

"So what are you here for? For Steve? For Captain America? Also what are you as the computers can define your dna." Tony came into the kitchen with high purpose and the normal naricisim charisma he held. Harry didn't even give Tony a glance his way not really caring that he walked in a high and mighty.

"Ha ha, wish that was the real case as it would be so much simplier to deal with. But sadly that's not the case . That small device doesn't belong to you so I will be retrieving it at some point after your simple tests you muggles do. That contraption won't work for someone like you or the Hulk aka Bruce Banner. Not to sound mean or rude but you don't have the right mechanics to fix or even use it so it's quite useless to you.

Trust me you don't fool me Tony Stark, you are not some humble rich man who wants the best for everyone. You may look out for the city and saved the world what like once fromthe alien invasion and the muggle missiles they sent to destroy this city. I let you run your litle tests so you don't have to worry about someone like me but that's far from the case right? Let me know when I hit a soft spot." Harry bore his emerald green eyes into ocean blue eyes.

Tony just stood there alittle shocked that this small seductive creature had such fire, "I had never once in my life felt safe that had been the case until I met Steve Rogers along with Bucky Barnes had changed my whole world." Harry took a small breath before continuing his rant.

"Either ask you questions instead of with these backwards ways of doings things as if it was the dark ages. Your rudeness i very unwelcoming which makes me furiously mad and no one wants to see me angry.I know you have technology built throughout this whole building you have here Tony Stark, it would be quite a shame if anything were too malfunction or erase all that data you collected about me persay. My personal file may not be much but I don't need it as there is not much to it as I haven't lived in the muggle world for awhile now." He kept swirling his spoon without a single finger on the utensil, wings fluttered in agitation behind the small man waiting for Tony to speak up.

Using small amounts of magic like this never interferred much with the muggle technologies they had built. The cereal was now forgotten as Harry looked at Tony Stark with his sparkling green eyes which made Tony straighten up fast as he felt a cold icy shiver crawl down his spine as they had locked eye.

Tony stood there for a moment not able to for a word but snapped right to as Harry had twitched his wings waiting for an answer. Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing even after taking a missile into a different space and fighting aliens, he was a smart man but could hardly wrap his mind around the whole alien and magic deal.

Hardly believing what was coming out of this person's mouth as it was a normal day for them, Harry seemed quite ordinary other then the wings and scales that covered his person. If Harry didn't have those features he would have pegged him for a normal citizen in New York city. Tony watched Harry as the smaller man moved his hand through his long hair which seemed to have a blue tint in the reflecting light. "Ok. mmm." Clearing his throat Tony walked further into the room nervous of this creature infront of him. Unease never left as those green eyes looked else where, "So stopping from beating around the bush as you have said. I am quite curious as to what you are? Your not quite human but you are from this earth. Could you be a time travelling alien? That would be ridiclious as you had answered that your from this earth."

Tony waited a moment before continuing onto his questions as Harry lifted a brow as if saying to keep going. "How did you even know that I took anything from you? What's with the scales on the wings some form of armor? Your wings and scales don't come from any known animal here that has been discovered. You didn't have much from when you 'time travelled' from 1942 other then what you had on you. Also I thought time travelling machines would be slightly larger then the one you have. I sorry but how does a small thing like that travel a whole being forwards or backwards without side effects?"

Harry still had his eyebrow lifted as he waited a second more before shifting his weight onto clasped hands, elbows rested on the table with the bowl of cereal forgotten as the spoon kept swirling the soggy cereal. Harry clicked his tongue which had Tony flinch slightly before speaking "Well of course I'm not on any of you muggle databases for animals as I am from a different world then you are Stark. You are a muggle afterall which has a disadvantage for yourself but you seem to be doing well for yourself overall though with all your bulkiness of your inventions.

I come from a place where there are thousands of creatures you muggles believe are children's imaginations. I am from a humanoid species crossed with magical people as these magical beings mingle things happen. I say this lightly but with seriousiness Tony, I am nothing from outer space, not an alien but am from this earth but not your part of the world." wings flared around him as if to provide reassurance.

"I'm actually quite glad that I'm not an alien by this point in my life really. I didn't know there were aliens until yesterday so I'm just as surprised as the muggle population. How I know you looked into my files and took some of my feathers is easy when I am magical. I however am not like Loki or Thor as I am from this earth just to clearify." Harry held up a hand to stop Tony from interrupting the explantion. So being magical makes it hard to steal from me but not impossible, with being magical things dont need size as you can see I'm not even 5'7. I am small even in my society other then my legacy. My size maybe small but you saw what I was able to do yesterday from the footage riight?' Tony nodded to Harry that he had watched what happened yesterday from the news.

"There are fiercerer things that are smaller then me Stark but things that could swallow us whole also. I have fought three no wait four wars now and so I have exprience in fighting but also stragtegy. Just trust me that you have yet to see bazaar and strange even with knowing aliens now exist. Hehe." Harry suddenly remembered Fluffy the three headed dog that guarded the stone and the devil's snare along with the live chessboard.

Tony Stark just stared at the small man as he chuckled which made his wings sag backwards with twitchiing from the laughter movement from the torso. Those big white silvery wings looked so fluffy and light weight but could create a gust of wind to defend their host. That chuckle sounded so musical to his ears as if Harry himself was remembering something cute and funny but by his demeanor it wasn't the case.

Tony's eyes caught a light bounce off og Harry's wings "Clint don't even think about. You hear me not in here. Just don..." Tony tried to warn Clint for some odd reason he felt the need to warn his teammate. There had been some sternness in his voice and he cringed as he heard the bow release the arrow, Harry only lifted his finger from the table and whirled it which had the arrow before it even came close to himself. The paint bomb was unleashed back onto its owner.

Harry giggled as both men had to take a second to realise that Harry was not the one covered in paint and that it had been redirected back at Clint in the blink of an eye. Tony blinked as he saw Clint come down from the rafters covered in paint which made him snicker at the archer for his foolishness.

Clint wiped his face from the blue splattered paint and flicked it at Tony who ducked under the kitchen island. Harry laughed which had both men turning to him almost mesmerized by the sound "You need to try better Clint. I had two of the best pranksters to learn from as they used me along with their siblings as guniea pigs. So I have had a few years of practice to get them off my back by using pranks against pranks." A bright white smile had both men staring at the smaller man with awe but they could see that it never seemed to reach his eyes.

Harry picked himself up from his chair leaving his half eaten soupy cereal bowl behind along with two men wondering what just happened as they never thought they could like men. Now they looked at each other with confusion written on their faces. "Real smooth Clint now he is gone for who knows how long." Tony slapped Clint's shoulder as the blue painted man started washing off the paint. Clint frowned and looked unappeased with what had conspired as he had been blasted with his own paint bomb used for tracking targets.

Harry left the two men to figure out how he redirected the arrow with oonly a flick of a finger. He went through the building on autopilot and came to a room by accident as he entered and came face to face with one of the people to start the war. Green eyes met green, "So they send in a boy that looks like an angel to figure out how all this started. Just great as I am locked here and get to hear what I did and did not do and what was wrong and such. I have heard it all before so go to your next person to be rid of their human feelings." Loki the trickster god spoke from behind glass that was built to hold the toughest of humans to mutants.

Harry cocked his head curious as to why the trickster norse god thought he was an angel. "I am no angel, I am mortal after all with just a ridicilously long life span like yourself actually. I just found myself here by mishap. I was not really thinking about where I was going, that tends to get me into truble most times which I try not to as it leads to unfavoritable outcomes." Harry never took his eyes off Loki. He knew the twins were bad with their pranks but Loki was a god to many but he knew better to believe muggles after what he had been through.

Loki looked at the young male who seemed to hold power that he hadn't felt in any of the humans he ever came in contact with even with the Hulk smashing him like a rag doll. He gritted his teeth at that thought he had been bullied by a big muscled green human but it was different feeling then this young man here. The power was almost intoxicating which never affected him before now, something about this male infront him seemed so different then those damn ignorant humans on misgard.

Harry walked up to the glass watching Loki as it seemed like the god was thinking something, wings flared out showing that they were more then just decoration. Loki looked to Harry in curiousness now "What are you? Your nothing like the others I have faced here." Loki almosted demanded Harry to answer but refrained from doing so for an odd reason. Green eyes searched the god "I am not a muggle and not a comlete human in their standards or even my society. I am a creature of this earth and that is all you need to know. But I must say my farwells Loki as it was a pleasure meeting you before your brother takes you back to Asgard. And to let you know that you are no god of mine." Harry turned to leave Loki behind.

Loki cried out for Harry to come back and talk even if he only listened to him but those words fall onto deaf ears as the door closed behind those white silvery whings. 'Who would listen to a person who considered themself a god just because they were able to out live others? Who would care if he somehow vanished through time again? Who would wish to be away from their own time like how he was right now. Did someone set him yet again for something he had done or not done? Did someone set him like all those times during the wars for him to fail? His creature side would have still been dorment if it weren't for others meddling with cursed objects.

He had tried to save his partner but he was to late as it blasted them with a dark wave of forbidden magic only used by creatures. Instead of killing him or even cursing him it had brought out recessive creature genetics that he didn't even know existed in his family.

The cursed object had brought those genes forward and he was now not just a wizard but a harpy along with a siren. How he was a hybrid like this was beyond him some days but it did have advantages like flight and unable to drown in the deepest of waters as his lungs could filter the oxygen in the water. His lungs were able to stand the depths where wizard wish they could go and soar in the high skies along with the falcons and dragons.

Letting his feet take him away from the trickster god and into the wide open sky of New York city. His emerald eyes saw the difference between this new timeline and the old one he had been in just less then 24 hours now. It was strange but he always could deal with the peculiar quite well.

Walking down and away from Stark tower and seeing the destruction the aliens have done to the city was quite amazing to say the least. He watched the muggles try to clean up the rubble that used to streets, buildings, vehicles and such. A hand slid to his wand holster and grasped the slender piece of wood. The aliens had done quite a number on New York city within minutes, he had seen destruction like this by muggles and wizards alike but nothing like this. He could care less if the people around him saw him use magic because after witnessing an alien seize it wouldn't be the strangest thing to see.

He flicked his wand to repair the streets infront of him, flicking at the rubble which started floating back into their rightful places. Not even caring about any secretecy laws or anything anymore as people needed help here and now and no one from the magical world was going to lift a finger to help them repair a city. What was with the magical community if no one could cohabit with one another. You get angry, disagreements that could lead to wars that could have easily been halted by just talking or lending a helping hand.

The people around him stopped there working and orders as they watched the city around them move with out a single string or person to move them. Their eyes flowed from the wreckage to Harry a small man waving his wand helping moved and rectify the city from the damage. They could feel the eletricity of the magic flowing around fixing, repairing faster then anything they could believe. Harry watched the repairing that he was doing with his magic, two years without using his magic because he didn't know the laws and now he was out in the open using his magic. He hoped that it wouldn't cause to much trouble even after the fact of aliens and black holes from deep space.

He forgot that he only wore a black tank top basicly showing off any and all scars and his creature side. It helped protect him, his flexed his wings before taking flight for the first time in several years now. With his job and laws about creatures he kept his inhertance a secret from anyone to everyone. But now after the war of an alien seige and using his wings he didn't care to hide behind agic anymore. He took a running start and flapped his wings from muscle memory with his first flight, his wings easily glided him off the ground.

A huge smile graced his lips as a musicly laughter of freedom left his mouth as he soared through the city helping the workers. He was happy to be free to use his magic no more pent up pressure to keep it hidden or keeping his creature side hidden, no more hiding as his wings carried him where he wanted.

He spread his wings as far as they could stretch to catch any small rifts in the wind helping him stay in the air with out straining his muscle from lack of use. He never noticed the people below taking picture or video of him flying or the magic he was using to help rebuild the city with in mintues.

There were things that he himself didnt know how to fix so his magic left those items be so others that knew how to fix them could. The interior decor and house hold items would have to be replaced as he moved onto others things that needed his attention.

He flew past buildings with ease as he flew right under where the black hole had been the day before Tony Stark was able to close the rift. Green eyes shifted around the work he had done and his vision narrowed down onto someone that looked familiar running aimlessly as if searching for someone. "Hey Steve up here! You won't find me on the ground just yet!" Harry called out to Steve as Steve had gotten into ear shot distance.

Steve had finished his work out in the training room which helped him sort through some of his jumbled feelings about being here in the present along with his past love who also didnt age a day since 1942. His brain was still wrapping around the fact that he still had feelings for Harry now knowing that he was infact alive after disappearing all those years ago. Steve looked into the mirror as he dried his hair from his shower, he was definitely different and could see how Harry saw things as they had been together before he himself went off to help fight world war 2. He also saw the difference Harry had turned now, with those huge scaled white wings and the talons that came with them.

He had seen Harry use something to stun Clint and use those big wings to fly with weight that should have hurled to the ground but hadn't. This Harry was so much deadlier then the one he knew from 1940, if provoked could attack with lethal attention which scared him to know that Harry was not human but also how vulnerable he seemed to be now that everything was on for show.

It was alot to take in and it would mean more then one gym session but he needed to find Harry so he look in the kitchen but found only Clint and Tony there and a bowl of soggy cereal on the table. He had half expected Harry to still be brooding over the same soggy cereal bowl but he heard Tony snickering at Clint who seemed to be washing his hair under the faucet. "Well Cap' you know how to pick them for sure." Tony walked over to Steve and patted his back and left the two men in the kitchen.

Steve gave Clint the stare as if he had done something like kicking a puppy, Clint took a towel from the stove to dry his hair from the water. The man with the towel looked to Steve "It was a paint bomb nothing else I promised Tony no explosives except in the training rooms. I know better then to play aroound that narcissitic playboy and his 'toys'. I wanted to see how fast he was. With those rather large wings should have been an easy block but somehow he was able to redirect it with not even a flick of a finger." Clint Barton rested the towel which held no blue paint.

Steve wanted to laugh as Clint now sported neon pink hair which was quite hilirous as it clashed with the black t-shirt the archer was wearing."He sure kept his wild streak of humor that's for sure. Love the pink by the way on you it brings out your amazingly green eyes." he couldn't hold back the chuckle as Clint's face slumped into a confused frown. Clint's perdicament was quite funny really as it had been Harry and that it wasn't himself for once. It was actually funny now that he was on the other side instead of being the main target. He left Clint in search of Harry but couldn't seem to find him.

"Jarvis do you know where Harry ran off too? I can't seem to find him." not even a full twenty four hours and he was already panicking that Harry left him again. But he waited for the A.I. response before jumping to conclusions. "Harry left the building thirty minutes ago . He didn't seem to know where he was heading as he left the building sir if that helps." Jarvis answered Steve. Steve breathed with ease now hopefully he would be able to find him easily this time around and not have to wait seventy years to see him again. Being stuck in ice helped some but not all the heart ache he felt when Harry first disappeared.

"Thank-you Jarvis." Steve thanked Tony's super computer as he used the elevator to get to the main floor. It seemed to take forever to get to the first floor as he tapped his foot in slight nervousness, he hadn't felt like this since 1942 with the war going on.

Once on the main floor he sped out of the building and as he jogged his eyes searched the surrounding areas. Steel blue eyes tried to locate Harry as he jogged several blocks but only saw construction crew members milling about doing nothing. His brain slowly processed that they were not working or even on break as the buildings now looked almost brand new. It's as if there had been no alien seige at all in the last twenty four hours. Seeing everything so clean and in place like nothing ever happened was like magic.

Jogging around he witnessed more and more people milling about not doing much to clean up as everything seemed to be back into their rightful places. Trying to look for the only person he wanted in a sea of people was fruitless as he couldn't find Harry around on the ground. It had to be Harry fixing all this as no human could spend only a few hours to make the city look almost normal again.

Even now it was unbelievable to think that anyone could have this power to fix or destroy the reality of space but here he was looking at the impossible which had turned into the possible. Harry's voice rang through the street calling to him but he hadn't heard one single word that he could recognize as he had been lost in thought.

He looked around and saw Harry in the sky with sun reflected wings beating in time with Harry's body it seemed never once failing him. Rubble from buildings surrounded him as they made their way back to their rightful places after being directed by that musical voice that Harry had. Steve just stood there in full awe as he watched Harry move rubble back into actual shapes that people could recognize as walls and streets. Rubble that could be the size of an elephant to those the size of grain. It was all still alot to proccess even as Harry seemed to finish off another building.

The simmering of those white wings caught his attention as Harry seemed to float down from the sky almost like an angel. Those wings folded slightly behind Harry as his feet were on the ground but as soon as that happened his vision blurred slightly. The small man swayed slightly "That was incredible Harry, how were you able to do all of this in just a few hours? I'm guessing your the one behind the construction crew members to be milling about with out work?" Steve's eyes rovered over Harry.

Steve's crystal blue eyes tried to understand how magic from earth was possible, he still had lots to catch up on.

"How about we head back to the tower?" Harry blinked trying to clear the blur from his sight. "I have still yet to eat a proper meal today. Magic takes a toll on the body if used in large quanities." he took a step only for that foot to twist making him fall. everything went sideways for Harry trying to catch that he had fallen.

Steve saw Harry not even take a step which had him falling to the ground. "Harry" Steve rused to Harry without thinking. Rescuing one of his lovers from getting hurt from the tumble he had just now. Harry blinked rather sluggishly "Magic takes such a toll and after not using in the last three years or so definitly doesnt help." he chuckled softly trying to lighten the mood.

"You'll be answering what happened later after we get back." Steve said matter of factly.

"First I have to contact the Britain Ministry before answering some of those questions. They will probably want to know what happened. My life keeps on giving. so great" muttering to himself. Harry let Steve carry him back to Stark tower never once commenting that he could walk by himself.

It reassured both that they still had some connection even after all that has happened. He scowled at thinking about the magical world as it probably hasn't changed much since he was gone. Steve looked down at Harry "Why would you need to contact the British Minisrty?" only getting snip bits from the winged man's rambling.

Steve was rather confused with Harry's ramblings, Harry sighed "My world has laws, a whole community hidden from the outside world mostly. Creatures like me Steve are not seen as capable members of society. I hid who I was when I came to how I am today. If you saw it is 2015 then I have been missing or persumed dead for ten years possibly. They will want to know how I am alive and haven't aged a day since then."

Harry took a moment to look at Steve through his long locks that covered parts of his face at this point. " I maybe the Savior but I will tell you this, humans are just as corrupted there then here sometimes. I will not be treated like a child or with fear as no one has anything to fear from me unless they want to cause harm." he spoke the truth to Steve.

They were reaching the tower now "You can let me down now. Thanks for the help." Steve put Harry down with reluctance for some reason. Steve watched as Harry ruffled his feathers as he started walking into the building, it seemed like the smaller man didn't know he ruffled those feathers back into place as if it were habit.

Steve watched Harry talked to the front desk assistant, he felt jealous, it had been some time since he had seen Harry now and he himself had moved on after the two loves of his life disappeared. He would only keep to himself to keep from getting hurt yet again as he was a soldier, the first avenger.

He followed Harry into the elevator careful of those wings as they seemed to skim the floor slightly. Even with Harry folding in his wings they still took up some space, Steve noticed that Harry was thinking. Eyes on those beautiful white radiant wings, reaching out a hand to his old lover with those beautiful appendages that everyone thought was a myth, a legend.

"If..If you want.. you could touch them.. only if you want to though." Harry stared at the floor not wanting to know if Steve felt revulsion towards him for being a hybrid creature. His voice had stuttered when he spoke not sounding like his normal cocky self.

Then Harry felt a sudden warm presence on his scaly part of his wings, it sent tingling sensations all the way through his body. A moan slipping through his lips 'So this is what Harry's wings feel like, almost like liquid, soft marshmallows.' Steve keeping trailing through those soft white feathers. They were slick but not slippery like goo, slick like fur. 'Their so cool to the touch almost like cold sheets on a hot summer night.'

"Well I don't mind the show but lunch is up boys." Natasha smirked as the two on the elevator seemed to snap back into reality. Steve lowered his hand quickly and away from Harry's wing, Harry almost whined when the contact was lost but stilled himself.

Green eyes looked around, his knees were slightly wobbly now from that unexpected pleasure, no one had touched his wings before other then himself.

"Spoil sport Red. If you kept quiet they could have went to second base infront of us."Tony whined in the background which got a chuckle from Harry. They seated themselves around the table "That was the only show you'll be getting from us. That'll never happen again." Harry smirked as Tony was now trying to plead his case which made everyone else laugh at the billionare's expanse.

"Just to be fair that was quite intense. Would I be able to feel those wings?" Tony stared at Harry as he questioned him with a gleam of hope and lustfulness. Harry shrugged, "No plucking as it hurts quite abit if someone did. But no one will know about anything from this or I will fry your brain to that of an infant Tony Stark." Harry went from nonchalant to deadly serious in a split second which had everyone turn to look at him.

"If everyone wants a loose feather they can have one or whatever. They have no use to me as I am not skilled in potions as I tend to botch them before I even geet half way through normally. Anything found in my wings will only be kept between those here."

"Fry my brain all you want if I breach this, if you only want people here to know that alright. Can we also include Pepper?" Tony shrugged as everyone else rolled their eyes at Tony's childish behavior.

"When I meant only those in this room I meant it Stark." Harry stared atTony with hard stone emerald eyes. "I may look like a chicken or a duck but I am not to be taken lightly you hear me."

Harry opened his mouth wide to show Tony his sharp serrated set of teeth, Tony chuckled nervously as Harry tore into his chicken fajita like a dead carcass. "I would leave Harry alone Tony. I think if Harry wanted he could wipe all our minds and leave without us ever knowing he was here. I saw him fixing parts of New York this morning." Steve chuckled at Tony.

Everyone in the room other the Steve gawked at Harry as he didn't even look up from his plate, he was quite used to people's eyes considering him as either an object or a danger. "Can't seem to ever keep to myself sadly. Always been a helper if I was able even when I was a child. I hate not doing anything when I have the power to do something about as simple as fixing material objects." Harry glanced up from his third fajita.

"Fixing things helps clear the mind. The mind is a delicate tool and weapon. Which reminds me I still have to contact some old contacts back in Britain which brings on another matter. I can see that some of you are apprehensive of my being here, so I am letting you know that I could always stay in a hotel...' Harry was then cut off by Steve slamming his fist on the table rattling everything on it.

"No. You are staying here. I will not lose you again. I will not lose another. I may seem distant Harry but you literally came out of the blue and with all this." Steve gestered to Harry's appearance. "You have brought alot of change with you and expect me to be totally ok with all this. I am not, this is alot to take on in one go. But hell if your leaving my sight again." Steve cursed.

The room was silent as they had never seen Steve act this way or even swear for that matter. No one had noticed that Harry shrank into himself fearful of the sudden yelling, Steve watched Harry angry that he had suggestion of staying away from them. He felt something pull in him to keep Harry close and away from losing him yet again. He moved quickly to comfort the smaller man but he felt him flinch at being touched.

Steve remembered that he used to flinch quite often all those years ago when they first met. All the small simple touches had him flinching away from them, it always made him wonder what happened to him to warrant such a reaction. Now he was able to actually find out what happened to his little lover. Steve stroked that inky black hair with his fingers, it smelt like it did when they were together. Once hearing a rather odd purring noise he looked down at Harry who was in the confines of his arms.

Wings flared out in surprise and fear, the others backed away from the table with instant weapons in hands or ready fighting stance.

Crystal sky blue eyes looked into emerald green eyes that held fear and surprise, it held so much emotion thaat Steve didn't know what to do in this moment. Everything happened so quickly for the two as one kissed the other in the enclosure Harry's wing gave, Harry wanted to leave to keep his lover safe.

Both stopped to breath, each looking for a non verbal answer. They wanted to keep each other safe, Steve wanted to keep Harry close and away from harms way while Harry wanted to leave to try and protect Steve and the others from getting the obliviate, wiping all memories of Harry and the alien seige.

Harry looked at Steve which had him feeling safe but things were never simple or easy in his life as something always tried to foil his happiness. Having entered the magical realm of this world had made his life amazing in ways and completely dangerous in others which could have one one close to him killed.

Time travelling back in time then fast forwarding it gave his mental state a sense of dread and whip lash along with adding your lover from the first tie travel was in the current present it was almost mind numbing.

Finding out that your lover from the past was also unaged like himself was sort of mind blowing. He always thought that muggles were behind in technology but finding out they were so close or even ahead of the magical community in ways was freaky to say the least.

"Well I'm guessing lunch is over now. Let the couple do their thing." Tony chided not to pleased that Steve was able to calm the smaller man for some reason.

The group that started filing out of the dining room to do whatever they needed or wanted to do as everyone still had jobs to get back to. People chuckled at how Steve was able to hide most of Harry with his bulk alone other then those big white wings that glittered rainbow colours from the sun. They stayed in their embrace for a few long minutes "Steve you can let go now. I'm alright." a slander had patted the huge soldier on the arm which had the larger man letting go with a sheepish smile.

"Well I guess that settles it. I'm staying here for little while more then. I just need to get to the post office now so I can hopefully let some people I know, know that I am alive after all this time. I'm sorry Steve but you're not allowed to come, no muggles allow which means none magical folk. I don't think whatever happened to you during the war can help you get into my world just yet." Harry stopped Steve before he could tell him otherwise of going alone without him.

"Can I trust you to wait here for me? I'm guess we are an item once again? Or do you have your eyes on a dame?" Harry smiled which didn't reach his eyes. He hated thinking that Steve might have looked at others when they had been together with Bucky.

Thise sky blue eyes were still the same as the Steve he fell in love with, it was weird thinking that only a day or two ago he was in 1940 during the muggle war era. Now he had to look up at Steve when before he could look straight into those blue eyes. Harry felt dwarfed to Steve now, he knew he was quite abit smaller then most people his age on earth.

Steve just hugged Harry before letting go, he couldn't trust his voice as he was afraid he might scare Harry away.

Harry later arrived at the magical bank in New York which he thankfully knew where it was this time around. His emerald watched the goblins work, it's as if nothng changed from his stay in 1940. He didn't even look out of place as some of his clothes were dated from 1940 as his trunk he had brought with him had everything he owned from that timeline.

He strode to the front desk not missing a step, he had concealed his creature with natural glamours. He didn't want them to know he was a hybrid creature just yet. "Hello Sir. I am Harry James Potter. I need some help with my accounts which maybe frozen right now."

Black beady eyes bore into green emerald eyes with questioning and amusement as if this was a reaccuring matter. "Mister Harry James Potter has been dead for years now. So I ask who you are?"

The goblin sneered through pointed chapped lips as he told him what he already guessed as he had been off grid in a way for years now.

"Well thats the thing I'm not dead. I'm very much alive. I went on a job back in 2006 and somehow ended up in 1940. I think it was the artifact that I was to retrieve, you see it was a time turner. It was cursed and which ended me up finding myself in New York, the year 1941 to my surprise. I had no way back and even now I'm still stuck in the wrong time.

"Time turners are such delicate instruments and adding a curse to it does not help. Just days ago I was transported forward to July 2015? So just mind you I'm in no mood to have people or creatures tell me that I do not exist or dead while I'm standing right here breathing." Harry had such a smooth calm voice.

"Along with the fact that I popped into an alien vs human war does add to a bad time travel don't you think? So I suggest that I get someone willing to review my accounts before something happens. I am not much of a patient person considering that the wizarding world did nothing to help the muggles who are super human in ways with this war." Harry sneered at the goblin who seemed to know that he was not in a fair winning sitaution.

The goblin looked fearful with a tad bit of respect to the human infront of him, not to many humans had the ghaul to make such demands. Something in the air made him afraid of defying this Harry infront of him, he was almost compelled to listen.

"May all your gold flow in your favor. Grantiler Black Granite is also the password I was given back in 1941 just in case something like this happened. I just recalled, it's been pretty busy as you could hear." Harry watched the goblin squint at him as if judging him from a new angle.

The goblin got down from his rather tall desk, he rarely left it for any reason during open hours. He lead Harry into the back where there was a quiant office space, he remembered several meetings held here as nothing in the office changed.

"Mister Potter I see that you have yet to return to your own time. Sorry about the delays you may have had to deal with. The younger goblins here have yet to trust us that we know that you are alive as in the British ministry you are pronounced dead. What is the pleasure of seeing you again Mister Potter."

The goblin infront of him was bald, his crooked nose long as per the goblin race. He also had fading black beady eyes which held a crazy amount of hysteria which made Harry grin. "Well it's good to see you again Grimtokter. I have several things to check along with putting this little trinket away for the time being." Harry put the broken time turner on the desk infront of Grimtokter.

The goblin rested a hand on the broken time turner and dragged it into a box which was sealed with his vault numbers on it.

"I want all my vaults checked and double checked. I want anything that was stolen from the vaults returned no matter the hassle. Anything that was given from me personally can keep whatever they have. The accounts should be unfrozen by the end of the week please. Keep a twenty percent of the profits taken back, profits only not any of the objects.

"Not just that but if someone can send word to the ministry to let them know that I am well and alive. And only give my current address to these people, don't need to be found by the propoganda just yet about my return. Let Kingsley S. know that I am alive if he is still the minister of magic. Do you happen to know anything about the British branch of the Ministry of Magic?"

Grimtokter sneered at Harry who knew that meant nothing good has come from the British branch of the ministry.

"I will inform who I can from this list as long as they are on the grid and alive. The ministry of magic, British branch held a memoral day after your disappearance in time. They have always quabbled amongst themselves but it has only gotten worse. They started ringing in creatures and creature inheritances even tighter then before. No one can leave the country even with having the right paper work filed.

"I believe they had announced they caught the person who had cursed this time turner here. But it was sadly at the expense of The Magister's Kingsley's life which impacted those new laws back in 2007." Grimtokter had a meek expression as he told Harry the knews about Kingsley.

"Would you like me to inform the new Minister about your status?" the goblin smirked awaiting Harry's answer.

A sigh came from the man sitting in the chair, his long tri-coloured hair over his shoulder in a low ponytail as he played with the ends of it. He should have known people would have searched for him but to the point someone lost their life had him furrowing his brows wondering who it was. He had so many people that went after his life even with the down fall of Voldemort.

Having someone die in the sake of finding the boy-who-lived had a sour taste on his tongue, having someone you knew die trying to find you also didn't help with the sinking feeling in his stomach. He of course couldn't help the person who died as they were dead.

Looking up from his thoughts, eyes trained on his accountant "You should inform them that I am alive and well here in New York. Tell them of my creature inheritance so that will conclude my service as an Auror. Tell them that I will have nothing to do with them until they have equal rights for creatures of all backgrounds. Tell them they owe me several years worth of salary." Harry sneered which had the goblin grinning like a mad man.

"Tell Molly Weasley if she and her family haven't betrayed me that she should start knitting for an infant. I will be wanting some homemade quality items." Harry placed a protective hand over his lower stomach. They continued their appointment with the investments Harry made back in 1940.

He had hoped the investments could help his family or the Weasley's if they hadn't done anything. He wasn't quite sure if they had anything to do with Dumbledore and his plan but with the goblins' help he would know soon enough.


	3. Family and War

Molly Weasley was sitting while rocking her seventh grandchild to sleep when a ministry owl soared through her kitchen window. Taking the letter and seeing the banks wax seal she was now curious as to what they were inquiring about now as she opened the letter then dropped it to the table. Tears started falling freely down her cheeks as soon as her granddaughter was asleep she put her down in the cradle and hurried to the floo. She fire-called all family members and told them to come home to discuss what news had been brought to light.

All the surviving Weasley's with their families came through the floo as soon as they could while Molly put food out for people and stating she was waiting for everyone to arrive. Hermione and Ron flooed in next after thirty minutes as they were at work when she called. Thy looked around to see all the family was gathered and started hugging each and everyone saying their hellos and confused looks all waiting for Molly to tell everyone what was going on.

"Mother please just spill what is happening for you to have called us here altogether so urgently." Percy had a hand on his wife wondering what in heavens was up with this gathering as it was not planned to meet any bodies schedule as everyone was dressed different. Charlie was dressed in pajamas while Ron and Hermione were dressed in formal business attire and Fleur was dressed so casually with a pair of twins hanging off her hips.

"Well here it is. Harry is alive. He is in New York and just contacted me but that's not all." Before she could finish her family started spouting off questions and not letting her speak but a mother and as a grandmother she waited for possibly a couple minutes and when they didn't seem to die down from the lack of answers. She sighed as she knew she was getting to old for his and taking a wooden spoon and slapping it on the table which gave off a good whack.

Silence entered the kitchen and living room as people stared at her looking ashamed for what just happened. She waited a minute then she explained what she received and the letter was passed around so everyone could see the that it was true. "We have to go see him. Let him know that he is still family." Hermione looked at Ron who nodded and everyone followed but stopped jut short of the floo when Molly called out. "We don't even know where he is right now and don't you think it would be best to owl him first before cornering the poor boy." The red and grey haired woman stated factly to her family that was squished into her living room now and smiled at them.

Harry sat down on the couch in the living room seated next to Steve. "I have a question Steve. I was wondering what happened to Bucky? I mean I know I left before you went off to the war and all and I have yet to catch up with the time skips and little education I have." Harry held his gaze but Steve looked far into the distance of his hands. Steve clenched his hands remembering the train that they managed to infiltrate "He is gone Harry lost in the ice." A steel voice told him that he was not talking about Bucky anytime soon.

Harry's eyes widened as Steve's words sunk in that Bucky was lost on a possibly mission during winter he had many scenarios play in his head. Harry retracted his hand from Steve's shoulder and stood up and walked away from the man sitting on the couch. How could one survive and not the other sure time has past but he thought even some form of miracle could…no he was not going to stuff the turkey's mouth. Harry turned back to Steve who was still lost in his own mind lost to the war, the battle. He knew what that was like the being stuck in a body that was so unlike your own it was unrealistic and unbelievable but it happened.

He sat back down and took Steve's hands into his own "War is a tragic thing. We both fought and survived past what others expected of us. War can either tear people apart or make those who fight stronger Steve. Bucky would want us to keep fighting. I love you Steve. I love Bucky and it tears my heart apart hearing that he is gone but we still have each other and I will leave if you wish it. I recently contacted my family from my world and they are going to be in for a shock when they find out I am alive. They will be happy but once they find out about my lover they love you."

Steve smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "What war have you fought as you have yet to explain. And I thought you didn't have blood relatives?" his voice was under toned with iciness that Harry flinched. "Well I don't have blood relatives that I consider family. The Weasley's are my family, bit odd and mix matched but loving. And the war I fought was one that lasted for almost sixteen years sort of. The madman behind the war kept trying to kill me since I was born as you should know. He never succeeded as people around me sacrificed themselves so I could live, well almost each school year I had some form of attempt a my life either directly or indirectly.

"Things got bad real bad. Worse as I got older really. The government was corrupted, the war going on under their noses. Well I ended up dying by that madman's wand but I came back through a link we shared since the first encounter. Well long story short I killed that madman after having lost a lot of good people. There were three sides to this war you should know but my side came on top. I had to kill several people Steve, I have so much blood on my hands. Sure I saved a lot of lives but a lot of lives were lost…" Harry stared at his own hands remembering the philosopher's stone, the diary, wormtail, the graveyard, all the others to follow after.

Steve slowly looked over to see green eyes blank with tears running down pale cheeks. Turning his body to him then wrapping his arms around the smaller man but Harry tried to jerk away and started pounding the bigger man with his fists. "Let go. I don't need pity. Let go. LET GO DAMN IT STEVE . I SAID LET GO!" Harry shouted through tears and kept on crying as Steve whispered into Harry's ear that he was still with him that he was not alone. Time went on and Harry laxed in those arms and Steve slowly released the other man to see he fell asleep.

"Hey Steve you look like a kitty scratching post. I would suggest to go get cleaned up." Natasha came in to see Steve stroking Harry's hair. Steve shrugged "What did you here?" he made sure his voice was soft enough as not to wake the sleeping wizard. "What made him scream at you anyway?" She answered with a question of her own "I told him what happened to Bucky as he was lost to ice and that's true as he was lost after he fell from that stupid train. Harry's eyes seemed to darken and it looked as if he was in hell. Natasha what can you tell me about your time with any assignment? I mean are you mentally ok I mean." Steve looked lost again but not in body.

She shrugged and joined the two men on the couch "It's not easy I must say but I am still alive so that keeps me going. He sounds like he never got over whatever has happened to him." her eyes looked like steel was enforcing her own being to stay together. "Thanks Natasha." Steve kept stroking Harry's hair as it felt so soft almost like silk remembering all those years ago. His mind wondered to how Harry was feeling now that he himself has calmed down to think about it, wondering how his old lover was able to time travel and keep a semi calm mind about it.

-flash back Steve-

Steve was sitting in a diner during the dead shift for the diner. A coffee mug between his hands as his eyes were wondering off thinking about what happened to Harry as he just disappeared with not saying anything as he said he would. But he left him and Bucky behind with nothing to keep them together as he had been scouted for the military after tying so hard to be recruited. The man that got him cleared told him he was apart of a special testing division with science on their side through military and government backing.

He missed Harry's smile that went with amazing green jewel like eyes. He was glad to have met him but angry that the man left them hanging with no word of any form of goodbye. He slapped a bill down to pay for his meal and got up and left the diner feeling down.

Training with the other recruits who were bigger then him pushed him to try harder but it was so hard with all those weeks of training trying to keep his mind off Harry but something in him told him to keep a hold of that feeling in his chest. One day during training someone yelled grenade and I thought the safety of the other before my own as I jumped around the grenade before it could hurt anyone.

"Good Rogers…" the captain spoke loudly enough for Steve to hear but went back to speaking to the military scientist. Another week went by and I found myself saying yes to a new procedure that would help create a super soldier to help with saving people from the war that was being fought over seas. I got undressed to my briefs only left on my small tiny body which hadn't even gained any muscle from the training at the camp.

Stark had helped me get strapped into the pod for the experiment. Pain is what filled my body as I was injected and having the serum thrum into my veins, soaking into my organs expanding into every part of my body. I yelled to keep going as I heard them wanting to stop from my cry of pain that I just realized I had let loose.

The light in the pod was so bright burning my yes even with them shut it was just so much. Feeling my muscles being ripped apart all over then relief washed my body as the pod opened to reveal people staring at me as Stark came over to help unstrap me. I looked down and saw what happened. My body was huge it was bulging with muscles that were mot there before.

-flashback end-

Harry slowly opened his eyes realizing he was warm and seeing Steve lying there underneath him sleeping with arms wrapped around his waist was different to say the least. Slowly detangling himself from the human pillow and moving ever so quietly to the kitchen as his memory came back. Looking at Steve and shock came to his face, it was one thing doing magic in public but actually telling someone was so forbidden. He turned to the kitchen quietly and moved to the elevator quickly but was stopped as it opened to show the red head he still needed to learn her name.

"So where you headed to so late in the day? How was your little nap with out Captain?" she came out of the elevator and kept him from getting on as the doors closed. She smiled at the inconvenience it just made for this person that they still knew little about. He sneered right back as he thought he muggles really loved doing the most inconvenient things at awkward times just like most humans. Sighing with a forced defeat look just to make it seem more dramatic "Well I was going to go to the bank but I see I am a test subject and you are here to make sure I don't make a run for it right?" Harry then turned his green eyes to ambered ones with a smirk clearly written on his face. The smirk told her that he had a plan that she still had yet to figure out. He turned on his heel and walked to the couch and shoved the sleeping blonde off the couch and sped his way to the window before she could even follow.

He jumped off he edge of the window and yelling could be heard from that part of the tower as he kept falling and getting closer to the ground when he was close enough he snapped his wings open which took the currents of the air around him to slow down his momentum. He flapped his large wings that he hadn't used as much in the past other then when used during the alien war. It came back as instincts which helped as he cloaked himself in spells so they couldn't follow and whatever technology the had on him would not be able to as his magic fried it easily.

He took easy routes to the American branch of Gringotts. He needed to gather supplies to read up on everything he would need for his upcoming family and he still needed to break the news to Steve soon just incase something did go wrong as he knew something could happen again.


	4. Shield and new knowledge

S.H.I.E.L.D.

Director Fury stood in hiss office waiting for someone to debrief him on what they were looking at as Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard so he was wondering what the man with wings was doing. No one knew what the man was or where he came from since all the footage from the alien invasion showed that he popped out of nowhere basically. How was he supposed to deal with this man when he had no one telling him about anything. The door opened and he turned around "What information do you have on this individual Romanoff." He was angry and he made sure she knew it.

"Stark and Banner both have samples freely given to them from he subject sir. I also have witnessed that he is also very intelligent and resourceful when needed. His name is Harry Potter but there is barely any records of him existing even for the time when he was apparently with Steve Rogers in 1941-1942. They seem to be together sir if I might ad that the man has also seen war just like Rogers. Stark and Banner are still analyzing the samples given to them." Romanoff replied to her senior of command.

Nick Fury stood there "Where is this Harry Potter now Romanoff."

"I had put tracers on him sir but they had cut signal after he jumped out of Stark's tower and disappeared into what looks like thin air." Natasha brought up a video on screen showing the man's fall then at the last second possible before being to late he had spread open those wings. He soared into the city but every camera they had lost sight as he vanished in thin air. "What would you like me to do sir?"

"If he shows up again I want you to follow him everywhere and keep him in check before I can contact a few people." Fury grounded his teeth together with annoyance and trying to think how to keep a man like that under wraps as he could apparently disappear into air which was much worse then Loki. He dismissed Black Widow so he could think and plan Shields next actions.

Harry took all the spells off before entering Gringotts bank. He was walking with a goblin to his vaults as he requested when he entered here. Green eyes scanned the shelves which held enormous amounts of books as he had to search by hand and not wand. Green eyes landed on several books and he plucked them off of the shelves with a stride he sat down on the few chair he had in his vault. He scanned the books for the two creatures, the siren and the harpy both deadly in their own ways but both having dangerous voices.

 _Sirens are close relatives with the merfolk and can be found either on land or in the water. Salt water and fresh water does not bother them as they can live in both. Their skin can range from a deep tanned colour to a light green or blue like the waters they reside in. Some have reported a siren with pale white or grey skin found in the muggle world at the dead sea. Sirens are mostly female so they will take human mates only when they have decided to have a child._

 _Not much is known about the pregnancy process as the captive sirens had killed themselves before any witch or wizard could find anything out about them other biological means. They have the almost the same anatomy as humans as they discovered but there are differences. The lungs are connected to their gills, fingernails are harder the a diamond as to protect themselves from sea predators and us as humans. Some have grown scales to protect themselves but those scales are seen through out the whole body as the scatter across to protect most vital points._

 _Most weak spells are rebounded off but more stronger ones can crack these scales and potentially kill them._

 _Their voices are to enchant their prey but there are spells to help stop this enchantment. Unlike their merfolk relatives they can breath and sing above water. Their vocal cords do not need constant water flow so one may hear them. It has been myth and legend that a siren was born from a human who loved a merfolk. This may or may not be the case as their can be whole tribes of sirens out there that we may not know about. A secret society that no human can hope to achieve access to._

Harry slammed the book shut as it was going into myths about his blood and that made him want to curdle someone as people, humans thought they were a dying race. He picked up the other book and took a breath in then let it go.

 _Harpies are shown as half human half bird, most people believe that they have bodies of a vulture and a head of a woman. This is wrong as it has been discovered they disillusion their bodies to look like beasts when in fear or danger. They have very attractive qualities when they are not under any illusions, their voices can be deadly alluring or deadly like a banshee's scream. Harpies are pack creatures and are black listed as they just want humans as mates and our goods. They mate with humans as there has been no sightings of any male in their species just like the sirens._

 _They need someone from the human species to help copulate and anything to do with harpies is forbidden. They are viscous when provoked and will attack just the same._

 _When a harpy is not illusioned to look like a beast, the harpy has a mostly human like body with wings that are able for flying. Their bones are shaped like humans but the inside their bones is the structure of a birds as to make their bodies lighter for flight._

 _Their lungs are larger for flying as they would need more oxygen when in the higher atmosphere. Their wings from each other vary in sizes, the bigger harpies tend to have more colour as to indicate whose dominant and those who are smaller have creamy or white wings. The young always have white wings but as they grow older their new adult feathers grow in and some have patches of colour and others and white. So to say harpies have dominants and submissives but in a different sense then in other creatures seen._

 _The dominants have larger wings can have one to many different colours, normally bigger in one way or another sometimes its height or bone structure and rare cases knowledge. They have thicker and longer talons and bulkier in muscle. They are the defenders of their flock and the submissives can take on one as a lover also._

 _Submissives have white or creamy wing colours, they are small in many different ways. They are sometimes unable to use illusions like their dominant counterparts which can make the vulnerable. But instead of the illusions the dominants can make they have voices that can enchant anyone even when they are protected against such enchantments. The submissives have songs and power with not just alluring any man but any woman also. Their voices are powerful enough to break through spells that protect a person._

 _These submissive harpies also have talons which are smaller then their dominants but can be just as deadly as they create a neurotoxin that paralyzes their opponent. Their wings are smaller but longer then their dominants as it increases their speed so if needed they can protect their young faster until they dominants get there to protect them both._

 _The submissives are just as powerful but tend to just want to nurture instead of fighting as they are more natural for caring and loving._

Harry slowly shut the book closed and rested his head on the back of the chair and grunted as he found more information about his harpy side but there was still not much on sirens still. But both communities still were mostly female so how was he a he and not a she. It was just confusing but sat up and looked at his wings which he didn't bother to cover now which was nice after hiding them for seven years in total as he still had to wrap his mind that he time jumped twice. His wings were white with scales covering most of the delicate parts of his wings.

Now he knew he was a submissive by his wing colour from the book he just put down. Why was his life so just so just unmanageable at times. He got up from his seat and moved to put the books back as they barely had anything useful for pregnancies and that's what he truly was looking for but he still would not emit it just yet. Putting a hand on his lower abdomen unconsciously as he moved to look through the books again but nothing came up for male creature pregnancy that he could use on himself as he was not a vampire, dracken, imp, fairy, or elf and he knew wizards could get pregnant but he was not much of a wizard anymore as he was more creature then anything.

Sighing as he couldn't seem to find anything he was looking for and grabbing some gold as he still was in his clothing from the 1940's. Getting out of the bank was easy enough after everything.

He pulled his wings in as the magic community here still thought he was just another individual and thank the heavens for that. He also didn't think they knew he was a siren harpy even as his wings had scales and the two species never mingled with one another. Also he had been cursed with an odd spell back when he was twenty as he had to remember he was twenty-six now. With his wings hidden away he started shopping in the muggle part of New York and no one stared as it was New York and people wore what they wore.

By the time he got back to Stark tower it was completely dark out as he got on the elevator to go up to meet people in the kitchen so he could apologize to them about scaring them. But where he came from those stunts were quite normal as Hermione had been getting creatures their rights for the past (he has to think now as he was in the future now.) ten years or so now and had to ask his host if it was okay for his family to visit him.

The doors dinged open to show everyone was sitting and talking aggressively about where to look for him and he smiled from ear to ear with happiness that Steve would go through all this trouble for him. And then he laughed which had him drop his bangs and everyone turned to look at him and Steve's face lite with happiness first then a scowl appeared on his face as everyone had stopped talking.

"I know it's not funny but I can't help it. No one has worried as much as my family has and its nice to see and those faces you had oh my god I just couldn't help but snicker but that turned to laughing." Harry wiped away the tears from his eyes from laughing. "I am a grown man in this world and my world you know that right Steve? I have been taking care of myself longer then anyone has time for. I will always come back for you Steve. I didn't mean to disappear back then but I was dealing with a cursed item someone used to get rid of me but they didn't think time travel was part of it. Which I'm glad as I have meet a man worth my time. And now it just shows me how much I was right" Harry winked at Steve as he flirted with him as there was a groan from the pink hair man.

"Harry you jumped out of the 45th floor window and not expect me to be worried, you scared the living day lights out of me. How can I protect you when you won't allow it? I'm just trying to adjust that you're here and alive, there's time travel, and that you have wings. How am I supposed to catch up in just two days then you throe yourself out of a window?!" Steve yelled at Harry who shrank back as he was now smaller then Steve. "Steve I also have magic as you have seen not bippidi boppidi bo magic like magic that can alter ones mind, body and soul kind. The kind where I could destroy one person with one word. Some magic is not even saying anything and I could cut a person to shreds or poison them or make someone fall deeply in love with me. Steve I am telling the truth and I killed a man with two words only and I am not really human anymore not since I was twenty… I myself don't use magic for that purpose but to fix and heal people. I wouldn't even hurt anyone unless they hurt you or my children. I would fight to keep my baby safe Steve.

"I will use every one once of power I have and use it to keep our family safe. I will not…" a buzzing sound came through the room as something went off. Harry grabbed Steve within a second and rotated with white wings out to protect everyone who was near him which was pretty much everyone.


	5. Magic, Flight and answers for the team

_A/N so I have had good reviews and I want to thank you for you input for this story. Please keep reading and enjoying. Love the reviews. But it has come to my intention from a reviewer that my timeline is a bit messed up. Its ok I will answer that review statement right now so to clear the air. The timeline is set differently then the avengers movie slightly. I am setting this in a little different timeline then the original. I am going to have flashbacks so you guys can get a feeling of the characters. You know how life can act like a rollercoaster so I wanted to do the same. The down times they remember what happened in the past. Just wanted to let you know where I am headed sort of. Now enough rambles the story continues. XD the title tells the problems with time traveling so timelines will be different slightly._

Harry felt the heat from a blast that came from the windows as they had shattered and bounced off his wings. He looked to everyone who were huddled down in the safe confines of his spread open wings, he checked them to see no one was hurt then seeing some of his feathers were shredded. He grunted not happy that his feathers had been bent and stripped of their beauty and he stood up and turned to the large open window. Speeding forward not even thinking as he shot off the landing again and swooped up to take out whoever shot at them.

His mind was reeling at the thought that they weren't safe in the tower and neither was Steve and his team. He came to face with a few wizards and witches on brooms "You are under arrest for using magic in front of muggles Harry James Potter. And if you do not come with us right away with no struggles we are ordered to use force." The middle magical person announced what they wanted.

"Sorry but not under your jurisdiction and not part of your law enforcement. I have just arrived here less then three days ago. Why are you just rounding me up now anyway or did I help so much yesterday that you didn't want to get involved so that you didn't have to help clean the city up right? Oh and if you try to take me and my family away from their father I will so tell the courts you tore away a family but a hybrid family at that. And do you really think by now that I ever take the easy route of things? I will not allow you to tear me and my mate apart for any reason or so help me I will not just get the British Ministry after you but I will get all the Sirens, Merfolk, Harpies and more to help my case so help you god if you don't back down now. You already shot at a pregnant person with a medium spell and so help you if I have to fight you an may lose a child that everyone would want since I am the stupid Savior of the Wizarding World." Harry ranted at the people on brooms.

Steve watched the situation with everyone with their jaws hanging down to the floor. He smirked at Harry knowing once his mind was set no one I mean no one could change his mind. But his mind went back to what Harry said about magic and wizards and merfolk. "So mermaids actually exist?" Tony Stark smirked at the irony of it to the genius mind it sounded as if he believed it. They watched as the people on broom sticks circle Harry as he hovered in the air. He couldn't wrap his brain around it as it sounded so childish to say anything existed and all your fantasies real. It just sounded so unbelievable even with Harry right in front of you with wizards and witches surrounding him. "So this is the infamous Harry Potter." Director Nick Fury got everyone to jump in surprise as he hadn't made a sound and Jarvis didn't update them about anyone coming up.

Nick Fury eyed Harry Potter from inside Stark tower to the people just outside hover in midair, "Yes Harry is famous but also needs to know when it doesn't help his case even with things that pertain to our world. You made such a mess of the world Harry Potter and you will becoming with us as we are arresting you for illegal use of magic." A witch with a high pitch voice told them as they pointed their wands at the siren harpy. Harry chuckled at the irony of the woman who told him it was illegal to use magic when muggles were involved but they could use any form of magic just as long as they 'cleaned up' after themselves. With him being a dark creature to them he was a danger to everyone around them even though he had saved the world from Tom Riddle's rain of terror.

Harry just chuckled which unnerved the ministry Aurors as it showed them that he thought little of their skills and so they shot at Harry with multiple types of spells to either bind him or knock him out of the air. But before the spells had yet to be launched at Harry he waved at them and tucked his wings in as the spells shot and hit each other to make a small explosion ruffing the Aurors a little but flew straight after Harry. As he dived down with the building buzzing by him in a blur and American Aurors on his tail, he saw the ground getting closer and closer just like the quidditch matches he had done all those years ago.

But this was far from feinting those on his tail as he used the air currents around him to push himself quickly up and knocking into the people who had still dared to follow him. They fell of their broom to fall down a couple of feet and hit the ground with a thud. He smirked knowing that his flying skills still needed some practice as he used his wings to take him back up to the floor that held everyone. "Nick Fury that name sounds familiar any relatives in the magical world sir." Harry's voice rang out loud with some enthusiasm as he shot up from below them.

Steve stared at Harry in shock as he seemed perfectly fine from just diving from the 45th floor for a second time that day. He was just surprising him more and more each minute he was showing him all his little secrets. Clint was scowling at the show in front of him while Natasha was stone faced and Stark along with Banner were having a nerd feast in the corner. Nick Fury just looked at Harry as he yet again plunged down as two people tried to bind him yet again it was like watching kids play tag and the last person still needed to be tagged before the game was finished.

Yet Harry had yet to bring out his own wand to the battlefield of the chase. Harry spiraled, dived and swooped up from everything the Aurors tried to use on but did mid air maneuvers that seemed to come right put of a book. Just watching Harry who kept flying as if he was just play and that's what it was he was playing with the magical authorities. The avengers team just sat back and watched Harry play with them as if it was the best show on.

Harry landed on the ledge then dived back down not even slowing down for the wizards to catch up as the withes had given up and sat down on the ledge to watch. Everyone was mesmerized but Harry and his white wings which helped keep him in the air as if it was the most natural thing to ever happen. Soon a wizard sat down on the ledge leaving two wizards left in the chase but they had started to slow down after another ten minutes as the chase had been going on for the past hour with the infamous Harry Potter. Now they somehow knew how he kept secret all these years since he wasn't seen after 2006 in September.

One wizard left to chase Harry as he zigzagged through the air again then shot towards the sky yet again then fell backwards like there was no care in the world. He fell freely down arms stretched out feeling the wind around him and the wizard followed suit. A huge plastered the smaller man's face as if he knew he was winning and that he would tire out the man shortly. Turning to face the cement below and swerved at the last possibly second yet again with opening his wings to fan out to embrace the air and the wizard had to pull hard up before he collided with the ground. Harry muttered under trained people could never keep up with creatures even if they had some creature blood. He cast a bubble charm to catch the man before he collided the earth and then the bubble popped with the man's weight.

Harry landed softly on the ground without making a sound "You will not arrest me as I am a hybrid creature who has saved this world more time with not with a ragtag team to boot and where in God's name is the magical world? They are cowering away with fear while muggles stand up with courage MUGGLES. You will not take me in for use of magic since the MUGGLE population has not had a problem with me as of yet. Tell the American Minster of Magic if he or she has a problem with how I do things then come see me and my family. You will not come back here as I will rip something important off for messing with not only me but MY FAMILY." Harry used a sweet but harsh tone with the wizard who was still on his back looking up in fear.

Harry had looked so powerful with his hair all around him like a midnight halo, white scaled wings looked like archangel wings ready for flight yet again then the talons on his hands dripped with neurotoxins along with short but sharpened canine teeth. The wizard nodded almost wetting himself as Harry had pushed some of his magical core out to show he meant business.

Steve saw Harry save the man from hitting the concrete below with a bubble as he knew the man had no time to react as it was so sudden. Blue eyes looked down and saw something that was hard to see but black hair whirled around him like a dark halo with his wings spanning to their full length which looked from the 45h floor to be about twenty five feet. The scales reflected the street lamp lights which made for a beautiful sight.

"Not bad I wouldn't mind seeing him in a game of quidditch that would be an awesome game." A witch with frizzy red hair nudged the other with brown long hair which was tied back in a low ponytail. "Yeah lets go see what's happening as I don't think we are taking in Potter. He made us work so hard and we have nothing to show. Lets just head back now and let the higher ups know what has happened." They all got up almost as one and flew down to the concrete to pick up their last team member and they all left.

Sitting on the couch surrounded by the avengers and Nick Fury being asked questions from everyone who could talk. Harry just tuned them out until there was silence as he had yet to answer anyone's questions. "ok since the children have been quiet enough for someone to speak I will tell you this only once and you are never to repeat this as it will possible end very horribly for you. I will have everyone promise that only the people in this room to keep this promise of not telling anyone and I mean anyone out of this circle. You may tell each other and explain with each other and ask me reverent questions later. But if you do try to speak his to anyone out of this circle you will find yourself unable to talk until you change the subject. Is this clear.

"Okay good. Now to begin I found out I was a magical person known as a wizard at the age of eleven and thrown into the magical world with no knowledge given to me or any help. I am not a wizard since I was twenty as someone used a curse on me to bring out dormant creature blood. I came into two different creatures which are very dangerous for a reason and if I wanted to I could live with either group. I am very attractive because of this. I will tell you now that I only have an adopted family at the moment but will be gaining a real family in the next nine or ten months I think. I still have to research a few things.

"I will say this now most magical creatures exist and I have met with a good few I'd say. Dragons, unicorns, werewolves, vampires, merfolk, sirens, harpies, centaurs are all real and more. I have seen all these with my own eyes. I don't have any blood relatives so don't ask and the magical world is huge secret more then your base Nick Fury which I have tracked thanks to your little lady over there." Harry took a breath and everyone was still looking for more information about what had happened outside.

"Also flying brooms are used for sport and used for what had happened outside. I have been flying since I was eleven and playing since then also. The sport is very very dangerous as I have had to regrow my arm once in second year at my boarding school. Nasty and painful never would curse someone like that. Broken wands can rebound and curse yourself, I haven't had to deal with one thankfully. I have had my life threatened since I was in my mother womb. Even now my life is just a bunch of fun.

"so magic is real, mythical creatures real, aliens real, no more questions for now and as I said you are only allowed to talk amongst yourselves as I have used a spell to bind this knowledge from leaking out. Now then I am tired and wanting sleep Steve why not share your bed." Harry got up and pulled Steve along not caring that they were still wanting answers.

Steve entered his room in Stark tower with Harry pulling him to the bed. Nothing happened as the cuddled op for the night and the slept peacefully. Which was saying a lot.


	6. Time and Love

Everyone sat in the boardroom watching Harry stared at a man who was talking with Harry about reprimanding the youngsters who thought it was ok to just go outside the law to arrest a public figure who just arrived in America. Harry raised a brow at the man's speech and the other man looked as if he got scolded by his mother. The man was actually taller then Harry but it seemed Harry was using what happened and something to keep the other man so docile and compliant it was freaky to watch.

Tony watched Harry with eyes of approval, Bruce was in the lab working on the samples they had yet to fully analyze which kept on turning up weird results. Clint was nowhere to be seen along with Natasha who had disappeared after the wizarding battle a couple days ago now. Steve was wowed to see how much Harry had changed and how much he didn't know but he knew he loved him with all his heart. Thor still had yet to return to earth from going to Asgard which was nice as they still had to wrap there heads around all that they saw and heard.

Molly Weasley was getting her family ready to make the journey to go she her son who was still alive after almost ten years of no contact with anyone. She was so happy but angry at how much time had past since she had seen him. They all were going to be leaving to go to New York in just a couple of hours for the next few days to a week to see Harry. She packed the last of the knitted baby booties in a box for Harry and his baby or babies, she was so happy that he would be slowing down now as she had worried he needed to calm down after the war and death that happened. Everyone was so busy copulating it was hard to keep up with her new family members but that made it the better. Arthur watched his wife frit and frat around getting last minute items which made him smile.

Ron was sitting with Hermione who was off her feet for the moment which the healer had told them to do. Their six year old daughter Rose was sitting against her mother listening to the baby in her belly as Hermione stroked her daughter's hair. "I can't believe he is alive after so many years missing. It's just like him with doing the attention thing all over again." Ron shrugged but he was hit upside the head by a hand. "Ow didn't do nothing so why the hand. And did I mention Ow." Ron scowled at Hermione who in turned frowned at him.

"He probably has something had him tied up until now you know he had no partners when he was working with the Aurors and that Kingsley has told us before leaving us is that he was sent to retrieve a cursed time turner. So no more Ron or you will be sleeping on the couch." Hermione hissed to him as the had this conversation several times in the past with no knowledge until recently. Molly rounded everyone together outside as they were taking a portkey to New York which was why they were leaving at night so they would be arriving during daylight hours.

They would be meeting Harry at the American branch of Gringotts that afternoon as he still hadn't returned an owl with any address to reach him. They had to take three portkeys for the whole family to arrive safely in Gringotts. They settled in the office while they waited for Harry was able to come to them as the goblins sent word to him as they arrived.

A couple hours passed by and some of the Weasley's were woken from sleep as the doors opened to show a small pale man with long pitch black hair. But they noticed overall were his eyes that stood out against all those other features. He walked in with a stride of slight unease as he got closer to them as they watched him with all colours of eyes. "Hey Molly and Arthur its been awhile." Harry spoke to Molly an Arthur as they were closest to him.

Molly stared at Harry with wide eyes looking at the boy in front of her, he hadn't aged a day since he disappeared in September of 2006. "Where were you Harry Potter as you left everyone behind with no knowledge and Kingsley sent us a letter to us saying that you hadn't returned from your last mission. Wasn't it just a retrieval mission you better start explaining right now." Molly went onto her infamous tangents and Harry smiled at her and hugged her which quieted her quickly.

"Sorry I made you all worry but I was sent back in time and then was sent forward in time. So I am only just twenty six years old turning twenty seven soon I think but with the dates changed and time travelling to the past then to the future does that make me twenty five still or a very very old man?" Harry explained from Molly's shoulder as she had yet to let him go. But his humor got a few giggles "Someone cursed a time turner and it took me to New York in 1941. I thought I came back to 2006 but some people told me its 2015. Lets go back to the place I have been staying for the past week now. They will love you and they know a bit about the wizarding world. Oh and when we get back I have to show you guys a few things." Harry stood up straight and he was only a few inches taller then Molly.

Everyone watched Harry with unbelieving eyes as they had yet to see this side of Harry who looked glowing and healthy compared to almost ten years ago where he looked lost and confused with hurt in his eyes . After the war he had submerged into being an Auror and they lost contact after a couple years because the golden trio had turned into a golden duo as Ron and Hermione started a family together and got busy with their first born. Then Harry disappeared into thin air during a mission then suddenly shows up in New York of all places ten years later around the same age as he disappeared

The ride to the tower was a loud one as the children were amazed with the muggle side of New York city as they had never been outside of the East side of the world that contained Britain, Russia, Germany and many more countries. The adults kept their eyes glued on Harry as he sat in a seat a little uncomfortable as he watched as they got closer to the tower and he smirked and he pointed it out to the children who awed at how big and bright Stark tower was. Harry smiled so happy that his family seemed to welcome him back into their arms.

They all filed out of the limo they were squished into and Harry smirked as he readjusted his shoulders as if something were off. "Just spit it out mate." Ron blurted out and he got a whack from his wife who gave him a glare. Ron was still not stealthy with his feelings and jealously with Harry but he would not emit it right now. "Ok." Harry shrugged and broke his shirt as he had taken off his jacket once outside the limo, with his wings on display to show his family that he was not just Harry or just a wizard anymore but a creature and a blacklisted creature some of the Weasley's thought.

Harry folded his wings to his side as he had done for the past week, "This is and was what I was hiding from you after I was cursed back when I was twenty, apparently there is harpy and siren genes in the Potter line of the family and the curse brushed off of me but this is the end product though. That's why I fell into work even more for five years. I had to relearn how to do few things as my wings used to get in the way. The curse was shot by a random death eater and I had dealt with it then. Now I just need help with my impending family if that's alright." Harry went from proud to shy by the end.

Molly hushed him and hugged him without a second thought as she had thought Harry as her own son and was just glad he was finally home after so long. "As long as you are happy and well I could care less that you are whatever you are. You could be a dracken or banshee for all I care just as long as you see use often now that you have returned." Everyone agreed with nods and voices other then Ron and Percy as they had kept silent through the whole ordeal.

Steve was notified that Harry was standing outside with a group, as he walked out of the elevator he saw that the group was a group of red heads mostly with the occasional blonde or brunette in the bunch. He saw Harry talking to a small stout woman with red and grey hair and watched as Harry showed off his wings. People in the bunch nodded in agreement as though they were agreeing to something. He walked out and made eye contact with Harry who was just a few inches taller then the woman he had hugged.

"This is Steve he is my partner. He helped me when I was sent back in time to 1941." Harry smiled from ear to ear as he explained who Steve was and that made him smile even more. "I think it was you who saved me but go on I am a hero after all." Steve blushed and tried to make Harry the center of attention again "Oh bullocks if Harry thinks your worth the praise take it. He hasn't had a good relationship since Ginny mind you that was so long ago. But you look like you can handle the toughest of curses or muggle fighters with your size." George smiled as he nudged the super soldier in the arm with a wink.

"So whose hungry?" Harry interjected as he didn't want to get into his very very old love life even though he was still only twenty-six years old.


	7. Family and Betrayal

Ron Weasley stood just outside of his family and his old mate from his school years, it was odd seeing him now after so long of his absence. He felt a fire spark alight again as people ignored him for favor of Harry Potter. He thought the man just couldn't leave his family alone just long enough even after vanishing for almost ten years. Scowling with jealously at the group as they headed into the building without looking back to notice he was not with them.

He stormed off into the city muttering plans about ways to get his wife back on his side as it was easy the first time as they wanted to start a family after the war. With Harry working all the time it was easy to keep his family and Harry away from each other as they saw him less and less. His letters become nonexistent after a year and he was finally free of the shadow he had become. Now seeing Harry again but with several changes he noted that would have the british ministry of magic stepping up to take action against Harry Potter as he was not just one dark creature but a hybrid of two very deadly creatures. He would have to plan carefully yet again.

Tony watched as one red headed man left after being left outside of his building thinking nothing special he got back to tinkering with his iron suits.

Bruce was in his own lab trying to match Harry's biological code as it seemed to be mind boggling the system as it ran every possible creature on the planet that was known and always came up with unknown or error in the system.

Natasha was in the kitchen after a work out in the gym, Clint was with her as he made up some protein shakes for them as they had spared for abit for fun. They would be getting missions again as soon as Fury got back to them after their little break.

Harry was so overwhelmed with his family since he hadn't seen them in few years but to the people around him it was more like decades or more as he kept Steve by his side. He never wanted to leave Steve's side again now that he knew he was pregnant with either his child or Bucky's which he still had to mention to Steve that he was carrying his or their other lover's child. He smiled as his family went off in tangents like when they did when he was with them before the time traveling mishap. He looked around him but missed seeing Ron who didn't seem to have come with them up into the tower. Arthur Weasley was asking a bunch of questions about how the muggle elevators worked and such while Molly Weasley was going on about getting baby clothes ready for her grandchildren.

The next week was getting reacquainted with each other even when his family and friends were almost ten years older then him. He was amazed that they all had lead almost normal lives after helping fix the ministry of magic. Hermione had almost gotten creature equality down as their were a several species that still would not settle on a few things, the joke shop was still running in great business even with only one Weasley running it but George had help from his children and his supporting wife. Ron still had yet to show up again after disappearing the day they showed up. Hermione just shrugged it off as Auror work knowing that Ron would never cheat on her.

Steve had a few low-key missions which didn't normally take more the a couple days. He was just trying to wrap his mind around everything and everything that seemed to have changed drastically as the day he was unthawed from the ice. First was that he was in a different time period then when he went into the artic waters, second he spent a lot of time on training with shield before the whole alien war that happened caused by a Norse god Loki, third there were other planets and alien life forms, fourth was that his gay lover from 1942 was somehow a wizard and a bizarre creature from this planet. How was he supposed to manage when their was a lot going at him to be able to comprehend anything but he watched Harry and saw that he was able to coup with all this strangeness going on like a walk in the park. That was one thing he sure admired about Harry now that his secrets were put out into the open. Then there was also the breaking news that he had yet to inform Harry about and that was what he was dreading as his family left to go back to Britain. He pulled Harry aside later that night with a serious face and he looked into those green eyes that shone seriousness as well.

Harry looked at Steve with determination as he was pulled aside by his lover and he knew what he wanted to say but seeing the serious look on the American soldier's face he kept quiet knowing that the blonde would need quiet to speak. "You have been asking about Bucky right?" Harry nodded not liking were this was going as blue eyes turned steely grey. Green eyes watched the solider with readiness for anything but what came next "I was unable to save Bucky for a second time. He fell off of a train when we were taking down Hydra. He fell thousands of feet into a waterfall." Harry's eyes widened. He never wanted his lover's to ever be in the war as he had been through hell and back because the Britain's magic of Ministry were spineless weaklings to even fight back against a dark lord.

Harry let out a cry as he used a fist to pound into Steve's chest saying things like you should have saved him and you should have stopped him and so on. Harry was not ready to deal with the loss of a lover who they both had loved dearly "You should have kept Bucky alive for our children. You should have thought about our children Steve." Harry had stopped hitting Steve as he sobbed into the broad chest of the solider who hugged him.

Steve stayed quiet as Harry ranted and hit him for losing Bucky that fateful day. He wished he could have saved his friend, his lover but was unable to and Bucky had yelled to finish the mission to stop Hydra from destroying the world. Then Harry was sobbing in his arms, he stroked the long black hair trying to sooth his smaller lover, hearing his rant about children. He pulled Harry back to wipe the tears from his face wih his thumbs. Harry looked at him with saddened eyes "Our children will not know both their fathers. But at least they have us." Harry told him with a few cracks in his voice. "Our baby will get to hear all the stories. Our baby." Harry took Steve's hand and brought it to his abdomen.

"W-wait g-guys d-don't g-get p-pregnant? H-how-?" Steve slack jawed at this news that Harry was telling him through tears and pain of finally knowing what happened to their lover which made them, them. Steve stood back letting Harry go and he walked away dazed "going out for a bit be back later."

Harry watched as Steve leave through blurry eyes as he wiped away tears while hiccupping from crying so hard after Steve broke the news of Bucky. He soon found himself in water and he looked around to notice he was in Steve's private bathroom. He looked down at his flat stomach as he traces his scales that loved to show up what he was more then half submerged in water.

Seating on the edge of the big bed by himself drying his hair with a big fluffy towel, looking to the window to see the city coated in lights from the streets. New York was still busy as it ever was but now everything worked wih high powered machines and latest gizmos. Green eyes watch the vehicles zoom by and he had yet to see Steve return yet which made him think what if he thinks I'm a freak?

Couple days later everyone noticed that Harry had yet to smile and they hadn't seen the Capt. In those couple days. Clint was actually on good behavior after trying to tease Harry about Steve and it ended with Clint wearing pink everything along with his weapons. Natasha just smiled at the spit fire that kept people at bay. They had no idea where the solider could be as he was older then everyone here and they tried places they could think of but he still had yet to show up. A slam came from the kitchen and Bruce jumped to watch Harry swear loudly "Fuck him, I don't need this neither does my unborn child. I am sorry you guys had to deal with me this past month and a half along with my family. But I can see that Steve is wanting me gone since he has yet to show his cowardly face. Fuck me." Tears ran down those pale cheeks and Bruce knew right then and there that Harry had his heart broken not once not twice but multiple times.

"I did not survive a stupid magical war and time travelling with a stupid cursed time turner for this. I am going back to Britain and that's that. Thank you Jarvis and everyone but its time that I leave." Fists held trembling fingers as Harry spoke up. He didn't like talking about the war and he didn't like how he was again left behind because people couldn't stick around long enough to care like he could. He knew he would and could latch onto anyone easily to get love but it never lasted. Natasha ran into the room "Steve's been captured by Ronald Weasley Auror of the British Ministry of Magic saying that if you want him released Harry Potter should forfeit all human rights and go onto the creature list." Natasha showed them the letter she received.

Harry ripped the letter out of the redhead's hands and scanned the letter telling him several things that a muggle could not see and he gritted his teeth. Why would his best mate try this, Ron was so dead when he got his hand on him but first he wanted answers answered.


	8. Travelling with Fury

Steve Rogers sat in a corner trying to think what happened to him and how long he has been in this small room that had one door and no windows. The door looked old and rusted but had no handle what so ever so he could try and escape. His room didn't even hold a bed or a toilet as this room looked like it only stored things compared to housing a person or even a creature for that matter. He needed to get out but he already tried the door and it was looked from the outside. He actually cursed under his breath since he hasn't seen Harry or another person in a few days. He was tied to the walls wih something invisible as he was able to move around a little but unable to do to much after an hour he had woken up.

Harry was infuriated with how he was being treated in the minister's office by the front desk lady as he was about to ring her neck. He had stated that someone had taken his lover and had to day he was in fact a creature hybrid and an unregistered on at that. That didn't help his case to see the minister as he was more afraid of what might happen if he did see Harry Potter. Harry was just about to ram his way through to take a piece of the British Minster of Magic as it was his duty to keep everything running smoothly and an eye on the Aurors. But after the war and the change of power things had gotten lax after he had time travelled but he knew he had some part in it for changing the way it did.

He had most of his attributes of both creatures out in display to show how irritated he was with everyone with keeping him in one place just how Dumbledore had done the same. Once he found out that Steve had vanished he had tracked the American Minister but nothing came of it as they helped him narrow down who could have taken Steve Rogers and since they had an understanding Harry knew the man would leave him be. So it would only due that someone from his home country would do this and he thought who would be jealous enough or mad to do this and Ron Weasley's name popped in his head.

Seeing as the lady would not let him through with out a fight he let his wings tear his shirt and jacket. The wings flared angrily and the woman screamed in terror with lack of knowledge since most wizards and witches in Britain had the most watered down educational system available which made Harry cringe. He walked right through wih no other problems. He was surprised to see an older looking Draco behind the desk working on paperwork that kept flying in and he looked up and to say his jaw hit the floor would not be enough. "Yes I'm alive now to get to business. I will Not Register under the Creature Jurisdiction. Ronald Weasley needs to be found immediately along with my mate. He may be almost ten years older then me but he is still the same jealous prick I knew when I time travel. Now this will happen in less then an hour or so before I start hurting anyone who gets in my way. Ron has messed with me for the last time. Draco Malfoy I want believe that we still have our Truce?"

Draco just stared at the ranting raven hair adult who did not look any older then when he was reported missing almost ten years ago then showing up out of nowhere and helping the Americans out with their alien war. Then something flashed and he saw wings fluttering behind Harry. He stared amazed that Harry seemed to out smart a thirty year old Ronald Weasley along with seeing that Harry the savior was a creature that was still yet to get off the blacklist of creatures as both societies did not want to associate with them making it difficult to understand and come to an agreement. "Yes well Ron has been on probation for two months now due to an incident. I will inform the Aurors and the creature jurisdiction office about this matter. Nice seeing you again Potter. We don't need you to register as you are infamous still and it's not hard to track you down except these past ten years. So to take matters in my own hands I will assign you a piece of paper mostly worthless other then the fact you can rub it in the Weasley's nose that you do not have to register with the Creature Jurisdictions Office and will that be all Potter?" Draco smirked knowing he could still rile up the Weasley's with legal edge which was fun to do from time to time. He only did it when it was necessary and not a through of power like the minster's before him. Harry grinned thinking he liked this older Draco sadly they would never be friends or even close because of their pasts and the war.

Steve felt a tug on the invisible restraints tighten around him pulling him to his feet and a red headed male came into the room pointing a stick at him. Steve tried to yell at the man infront of him for kidnapping him and keeping him away from Harry. Sure he still found that a man being pregnant was weird but now having been away from Harry for such a long time now it got him thinking, did he truly want kids and that answer was yes. Did he want kids with Harry and that again was yes so he now knew no matter if he was a creature, wizard or human he was still Harry.

Ronal Weasley kept his wand pointed at the muggle as the spell tightened the bonds, he had spoken to the voice after so many years of silence from the man behind the plans. He needed to get rid of Harry Potter yet again so he had contacted the voice with much displeasure he had wanted to use plans that he came up with but those plans had failed each time as he was still alive after each encounter he came with. First with each encounter with Voldemort at every school year or so to those of being poisoned or coerced into unlikely situations for those of their age. He had stayed to make sure if he survived or was killed so he could plan the next few moves. But this voice had gotten rid of Harry Potter in less then a month and it lasted almost ten years now.

So he thought why not ask the voice again to get rid of him for another ten or so years along with his spawn that he was growing because of this muggle infront of him. He hated being the shadow of anyone so he planned a way to get Harry here with the voice's help was fool proof. Now he needed a device to curse to take Harry back in time once again but not a time turner this time as they were rare now an days as is and if another was cursed he would be subjected to suspicion which he did not need.

Harry was in Britain once again after a very long flight and his wings exhausted from the speed he had speed off from New York. He stopped in the harbor away from sight and morphed to more human look and he began walking through the dull streets of Britain once again. He knew it was to soon after so many years gone but he cared not as he was an enraged mate with a stolen mate. He kept his human appearance as he kept walking waiting to near any telephone both that was red but he came up to those with blue he disregarded them entirely. Anger was one emotion he never welcomed into his life really even when he was fighting the war as he had wanted to save many lives as he could. He finally found a red phone booth and went inside and clicked the numbers needed to get to the ministry and soon was off yet again into the magic world of the 21st or whatever century.

-flash back-

Harry was sitting in a dinner by himself waiting for his roommates to join him after their little date they went on with some girls. He was here only for a few weeks now and it seemed to progress normally as if he was really a refugee from Britain. He played his cards well and he knew that he could not slip up about anything about himself to much or the time he came from. He didn't want to lie to these two men who accepted him wih open arms but he knew he had to just to keep his people safe and himself out of scientist's hands. He saw Steve enter the dinner but Bucky was absent yet again which made him sigh in defeat. These two men became more like family as time went on. They ordered a late supper and talked about everything other then the war as Harry managed to keep Steve away from the talk of heroics and battles he wanted to face.

Bucky was hanging around with the girls he had brought over with him tonight so his friend could have a decent date but Steve had vanished yet again leaving him with two hot damns to deal with. He got them drinks and slipped away from them and went home. What he found was clothes on the ground all over as if they were thrown off quickly, he tiptoed to the bedroom as carefully as he could while their was liquor in his system. What he saw was both his friend and new roommate naked in bed and it was hot sight to see.

He knew it was wrong for men to be together like this but war was upon them and things would fall in or out of place after the war. He shrugged an joined the sleeping men on the bed after he got partially undressed.

-end of flashback-

Men and women in lab coats hurried around getting equipment ready for their new arrival subject, doors pushed open with a bang startling the scientists as they tried to keep their cool. A huge block of ice held a man inside. They were hoping that the man inside was alive just like how Captain America was when they thawed him out of ice.

Ronald had left the super solider alone yet again as he went to go have lunch but saw an enraged Harry walk out of the elevator with such speed it was unbelievable. But remembering that this Harry was a creature that should be locked away for the safety of others had him standing hos ground. Harry Potter's emerald eyes shone with fury that seemed supernatural.


	9. Ron vs Harry part 1

Harry saw Ron leave an elevator just as he rounded the corner, his gaze sent on target as he moved with ease as the crowd parted like the red sea for him one thing he now was liking. "Ronald Weasley you have better return him before anything that happens to you. This government will not back you up and your silly ideas that I am violent without cause. You caused a creature to act out of their regular calm nature by taking one of their mates. No hand him over before I shred you to pieces." Harry growled out while people had stopped to hear why he was back and why he looked the same he had almost ten years ago. Well the ones who knew what he looked like ten years ago but now the public was curious as to how Harry Potter was still alive when the ministry had said he was likely dead after his last mission as an official Auror.

Ron was panicking as this was not going as he or the voice planned and he had nowhere to run while he tried to think of a way to stop this enraged dangerous Harry that didn't even seem like the old Harry he had known all those years ago now. He spouted of spells hoping one would work and stun the enraged creature log enough for him to get away safely but was stopped short when each spell seemed to ricochet off of the wings he now sported.

Harry saw red as he smelled his mate all over Ron which made each conclusion true. He stalked over as people moved out of his way and didn't even flinch when his wings sprung out to shield against the spells the red head was sputtering out. He wanted to laugh at him for not doing his homework, he had feathers to protect against the cold and wetness of the world while his scales were like a protective layering which shielded against most cutting hexes and other spells or nullifying them. He was glad about some of the mishaps that happened when he was younger so he was now stronger. "Take me to my mate Ronald or you will face death for your crime against creature mateship law section 14 law 3. Never part a mateship without the creature departments approval. You have also violated several other laws Ronald Weasley and I could arrest you right here and right now. But instead you are going to take me to my mate." Harry grabbed Ron's neck with one swift hand and went into an open elevator.

Once on Ron pushed a single button but Harry was not caring as he just wanted to be with Steve as they had yet to reestablished their bond and he hoped they still could. He knew because of his creature back ground he could move on but he didn't want to as he still wanted to be human.

They stopped and Harry pushed Ron out of the elevator making the red head hit the floor with a crude crack. Harry stepped out and he could smell Steve faintly in the air around him and he let his nose lead him as he forgot about Ron. He sped with incredible speed down the halls and turning corners with ease because his wings kept him going without hesitation on stopping.

'You worked to hard for this. We need to get rid of them now before they get in you spot light yet again. Use this.' The voice spoke to Ronald who was picking himself off the ground. He grunted an acknowledgement to the voice that just seemed to reappear again after these ten years of silence with Harry gone. He took a short cut through the building to get to the room and as the voice indicated they were there. Fuming red pushed past his roots matching his skin to his hair, you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

Harry slammed opened the door where he could smell Steve the strongest and when he saw him held there by magic he was shaking with anger but he walked slowly over to him and undid the spells holding the super soldier there. He dropped as he was unconscious and he held him in his arms easily even though people would think he could break from someone this weighted down but he carried Steve like anyone would a newborn. He turned around but was stopped yet again by Ron who was chanting something he never heard of which made him snarl at the other, white large wing encompassed them to protect whatever spell was to come. He knew he still needed practice with his voice as he was still considered young among both creature communities.

-flash back-

A dance of flying sparks flew across the room each trying to hit their target, one trying to capture a runaway ex death eater. The other trying to evade going to Azkaban prison, a nineteen year old boy rose to shot off another disarming spell when he got hit with a blue coloured spell. He was flung onto the floor as a rapture of freezing pain washed over him. Like being thrown into the Atlantic ocean with out any gear, he shakily got to his feet and shot the ex death eater with a stunner before he collapsed again onto the floor.

He screamed at the top of his lungs racking his fingers against his throat needing air, his skin was on fire now as his skin split between his collar bone and neck. The open wounds started shifting and hardening to form gills that were now connected to his lungs. Hands moved franticly to his back as sharp stabbing pains came in intervals leaving him panting with sweat dripping down his face. He screamed as the skin was tore apart as new appendages grew out of his back just under his shoulder blades.

Finally he passed out as a slow itch came across his body that he could at least handle compared to the pain of becoming whatever the spell was to change him into.

Green eyes peeked through half lidded eyes as he looked around to get an idea where he was. He could tell he was still in the abandon building he found the ex death eater. He slowly got to his knees thinking nothing of what was going on around him as he tried to sort his fogged mind. He looked around and saw a few people from his department here, one was escorting the ex death eater out.

He got up to stand on his feet but almost toppled over because of the weight on his back. He sighed to himself 'can not be normal can I?' he thought to himself as he was helped over to a ratty old couch. This year was starting out even worse then last.

-End of flash back-

(A/N- I know short chapter. I have been having a hard time thinking on what I want to write next for this fic. I will continue posting of course as I am getting a lot of great feedback and some funny people who can not read warnings or the description before they read a story which makes me laugh. But thank you for staying in tune for my story. As I said I am still writing this just busy with summer job and growing my own produce this year.)


	10. Death, Hope and renewal

Harry and Steve were thrown back against the wall with such force it knocked them through the wall like paper. Ron watched before he was also hit with his rebounded spell that he had sent at Harry only moments ago which he screamed in agonizing pain as the magic within him was being ripped from him by the spell that was supposed to take magic from its victims only for a small amount of time. Since the spell was redirected it would be something else entirely something else, he heard the voice snicker at his own condemnation as if it were a show.

Draco Malfoy felt a tremor in his office and thinking quickly he moved swiftly through corridors as people rushed around busy as normal. People moved out of his way not wanting to get in the way of the minister or a Malfoy as both were strong titles to hold. He knew Harry was a creature after the incident so long ago since he had to know if anyone would be a potential danger or risk in the ranks of Aurors at least. He heard screaming when he was redirected by some people who were rushing out of his way as he turned through the plain hallways.

He came to find Ronald Weasley screaming in a withering mess on the floor, eyes caught sight of an open door and as he peered through the door he frowned as he gazed upon the mess in the interrogation room was. The back wall needed repairing that's for sure letting out a sigh as he turned to Weasley which he thought would never happen, his jaw fell open as a fowl smell hit his nose.

The sight of Ronald was one he thought he would never see, he nudged the body but no response came from the dried corpse. It looked like magic boiled not just the blood but everything possible in the human body. He knew he could not help him as magic was a difficult thing when it attacked its owner so instead he went to investigate the hole in the room leaving the body to be dealt with by another department. Grey silver eyes searched the room the then the rubble for any indication of magic but nothing came into view so he slowly climbed through the hole.

He saw Harry underneath a huge man, his silver eyes looked at Harry's wings with sadness as the feathers that looked like they took the hit were black and withered. He wished he could have hurt Ron even further then what his magic did to him as he took a closer look at the damage the spell cause but he gave a smirk noticing ashened substance covering his feathers that were blackened. "So your siren scales helped along with your wings of the harpy. Your just to damn lucky Potter that's for sure." He got to his feet and waved his wand detangling the two men slowly as not to harm them as he moved them out of the interrogation room with no remorse for kicking Ronald Weasley's corpse.

Draco was now waiting to hear back from the healers about the pair he had brought in, he had owed Harry a debt for saving not just his life but many. He also had been a healer but moved into politics as things had started declining and he would not have it so he put much effort into changing their wizarding government. It wasn't just for the witches and wizards but also the creatures that were living in fear of their government. He had seen Harry's file just to get a knowledge or even a hint where he could of gone but to find out the savior was a hybrid creature was news to him.

How did the wizarding world not get there hands on this information but any ideas about telling anyone soon vanished from thought as if his file about this particular subject was under a strict spell of secrecy. Draco waited several hours until a healer told him that they were alright and just sleeping the effects off and asked if he wanted to see them but he politely declined the offer. He had loads to deal with and now he also had to inform Molly Weasley as to what has conspired today and letting her know what has happened to her son.

(A/N- I know short chapter. I jut figured out how I want this to play off from the last chapter. A person asked about why I did a flashback on Harry's transformation. This is one reason and there will be a few more in several flashbacks and present time hopefully to make things clear.)

-within harry-

Small eggs were forming quickly as the heat of their mother helped their process of growing to reach the outside world. These eggs were clustered close together in the sac that kept them safe from anything that could disrupt them or kill them by accident. Some off these eggs engulfed their siblings by nature as they had stronger vitals then the ones they consumed. They were still only cells even with the change of time differences and jumps Harry went through along his journey.


	11. Crying and Healing

Shield was not having a field day as they were trying to locate Captain America but even the Black Widow had no leads as to were Steve Rogers could have gone since they had no clue on how to enter the magical community. Director Nick Fury looked more menacing then before as he had actually got Tony to help with trying to find their missing person but with their technology they were still unable to find anything remotely magical or such. Everyone was feeling the tension from not just losing the Cap but also trying to find a very well hidden world from theirs. Shield was on running around trying to get Nick Fury off them for awhile.

Red hair could be seen through the minister's office and loud wailing from a women could be heard as clear as day on the other side of the door. Molly Weasley along with her husband and her few children with Hermione were reported to about the death of Ronald Weasley. They yelled at him for lying to them until Draco Malfoy provided pictures with his detailed report to the Weasley family as gently as a Malfoy could.

He left them to his office to grieve as he strolled away to work on whatever else that needed his attention.

Molly was crying into Arthur's arms at loosing yet another son before it was time for them to go.

Harry groggily woke to soft bustling around him and soon it all came flooding back into memory as to what happened. He looked over and saw another bed next to his which held his mate he had chosen back when he had been smaller. Harry clicked in approval of having his mate close to him after what happened with Ron is the ministry building. "You should try to keep still . You are still healing from the nasty spell that singed your wings pretty bad. Thankfully they are healing nicely, the potions you are on right now allow you not to feel any pain so please lay back down." The healer informed his patient of what had happened while he was out.

Harry rolled his eyes but after seeing his wings burned and singed, feathers burnt discoloured from the spell but he sighed as his magic felt satisfied that only his wings had taken damage. His children were safe inside his body and his one mate was safe and that was all that mattered as he laid back down to allow the healer to do his job.

Steve was the next to wake an hour later, every muscle seemed to scream in agony as he tried to prop himself onto his elbows. Once on his forearms he was able to look around the room, no one was in the room that he could see until his eyes landed on the adjacent bed and eyes widen to notice that Harry was asleep. He looked around trying to figure out where they were and if they were captured or not but nothing gave a hint to where he was. He was confused as the last thing he remembered was the red head making him feel every inch of his body feel like it was on fire making even him pass out from the pain.

If people like them existed that could cause this harm no wonder they kept themselves secret from the people he knew were pretty normal. Shield would have a field day trying to capture these people and make sure they didn't hurt or use their talents for magic. How would shield go about taking in people like Harry? It was so weird with everything he was now facing after being unfrozen and thrusted into a new time. A million questions reeled in his mind and so he was unaware of two green eyes watching him.

"If your wondering where we are, you don't have to worry we are safe except from then press when they here about this and will come sniffing around. We are in a magical hospital urgh…." Harry tried to sit up but the weight of his wings held him down as they didn't want to cooperate with him. Pain was searing at the burns and knew if he wasn't a creature they both could have been killed, "Harry things just keep on changing so quickly and you seem to be holding it together so easily how do you do it? I mean if I was in your shoes I would be freaking out, wait I'm already freaking out but hey I'm human right? Can this get weirder?" Steve looked at Harry wanting answers and he himself barely had any.

"Well since we have some down time and I won't be released so soon so sit back and listen as I tell you my past. I really wanted to leave it all behind but it seems it just keeps chasing me down so here it goes." Harry explained about the wizarding war and how he was the prophesied miracle for the good side and how his parents were killed, betrayed by a family friend. How he was placed under his blood relatives care but they had wanted nothing to do with the magical side of the world and so had degraded him, punished him and beat any ounce of faith, hope and love and making him fear people and himself the most. He told him about how he felt when Hagrid came for him to take him to the wizarding part of the magical realm and how his life each year he went back was threatened one way or another by the dark lord.

Harry explained about his friends and rivals through school and how he found out about who to really trust and who shouldn't be trusted. Telling Steve about each scar that he was now showing since his magic was recovering and so had no glamour covering all the nasty looking scars he got from the time he was little to when he went back in time. How he had been turned into a hybrid creature and how difficult it was to hid and even come to terms about it.

Steve just listened to Harry as he explained his short life to him how magic was the best and worst thing that happened to him, it helped him by setting him free from his blood relatives but worst part was he was that his mind still had the mentality of an abused person who thought themselves was a freak an abomination who had no right to live a normal life. He was furious by the end with how his blood relatives raised him, but he knew Harry would have turned out differently if life he had live like any normal child should have. He wanted to protect Harry even more especially after Harry explained what he knew about both sides of his creature.

How was Harry still so calm even after letting all this out but blue eyes locked onto green and he realized that Harry was not alright at all, he had been through war hey he even died during the war to kill the dark lord. Harry was a down right mess if anybody would look to see it, sure he hid it with sarcasm and jokes but beneath all that he was insecure ad had a low self esteem. He was just as broken as any one else in the world, having things keep flinging your way when you just want to live in peace it would throw anyone off their rockers.

The big man got up from his bed and made his way to Harry but Harry flinched away thinking he was undeserving any of this. Steve reached out and Harry knew what he was doing, he was letting him go to him instead of thrusting himself upon him. Tears leaked down his pale cheeks and he opened his arms to return the embrace but was unable to move much from the bed as his wings were still dead weight from the potions the healers gave him. Steve wrapped around Harry tight to be warm and comforting while Harry cried into Steve's chest. No one even cared to listen to him when it came to his own pain, he was always thrown to the side even with his friends other then a few like Luna Lovegood who seemed to know more then she let on and with her usual crazy banter it made him feel almost normal.

Harry released all what he had bottled up for years as he was unable to let anyone but now with the super soldier he was finally able to be just Harry no lord title, no savior title but just himself. He knew he was just wanted to be loved and now he had not just Steve but the baby inside him to help him recover from what happened in his life. Maybe they could find Bucky if he was still alive but he knew his hopes were just hopes as Steve told him he had fallen from the moving train on a mission back in 1945.

A man sat in a chair which was hooked to many wires that was attached to a circuit boarded that people could control. The man had dark brown hair.


	12. Knowledge is Key

The green eyed savior of the wizarding world woke wih a start as he felt a change in the bed as he had fallen asleep just after having a meltdown with his muscular lover. He looked to Steve as he had shifted to a sitting position, he watched as the soldier put his head into his hands thinking contemplating what was happening. "It's a lot to take it isn't it? Thank you Steve. Through all this I hope we can still be more then friends but if you want to just be friends I can take care of myself." Harry sat up and stumbled over words as his mind was coming off from a restless sleep.

Steve shot up quickly taking the smaller hands into his own as if praying to him to stay by his side, "Don't you dare think about just being my friend. You are so much more then just a friend to me a Harry. You are a beautiful person inside and out. You are a survivor of three wars and many battles, we all get bumped around but never have I met such a kind, sweet and affectionate person like you. We will get through this I promise you I will defend you with my strength." Steve declared to his lover who he held tightly so he could see his eyes to show how honest he was. "Yes it's a little much to take in after being unfrozen, battling aliens, finding you again, finding out your not just a wizard but a mythical creature to boot. I was just getting used to having this body that was modified by science months ago for me. But having you here feels right. Don't ever feel different and if you do I'll reassure you with my love."

Harry stared as Steve as he proclaimed his love to him clearing any doubts about what was happening which was going quite fast for the both of them. "I have a silly question. Um.. I was wondering how would you give birth as you don't have the proper equipment and all…. Or will you lay an egg or something?" Steve gave a hopeless look of being lost in a world he had know idea that had existed. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Steve questioned about the birthing instead of asking how he was able to even carry a baby which made him feel fluffy with warmth and he smiled a bright smile.

"Well the baby will come out the same way we conceived the child Steve. I won't be laying any eggs that I know of and you are sure you want to stick around with someone as troublesome as me as I seem to find myself in a lot of troubling situations quite often. I don't really look for trouble it just seems to find me." Harry shrugged as he explained it to Steve who sighed but then realized something.

"Wait whose baby is it? We haven't had sex since you came back into my life. So is it mine or you know?" Steve tried to say their other lover but was unable to get the strength to say his name as it was still heart breaking to know he was unable to save his second lover.

"Don't know till I give birth and with being a hybrid I have no idea how long the pregnancy could last either. Both species have different gestation periods, siren I think is around 45 weeks while harpies if I remember last around 65 weeks long as to develop the wings fully and the extra set of lungs. I do not have a second set but I do have larger lungs though. The second set of lungs are for prolonged flights, higher altitudes ranges." Harry answered Steve before he could ask why harpies needed the second set of lungs.

^.^….(this is a line break)…..^.^

Blood could be seen and screams were heard breaking a silent night out on the highway just before the rising of the moon. A dark figure could be seen hiding in the tree tops as he had finished his mission he was given yet again. He sat there for a moment and green eyes flashed across his broken memories, jem like appearance made him stop to look around. He was unable to find those eyes that were so captivating him to search and the work England popped into his mind just like those haunting eyes.

He left the bodies of his mission behind as he made his way to the nearest airport as he now had his own mission and that was to find the person those eyes matched.

^.^….. (line break)…^.^

Director Nick Fury was sitting in a room full of people from the world that Harry Potter came from, a world of magic that seemed to exist just under their own scientific world with modernized weapons. He watched everyone as they went around him like he wasn't even here, he was waiting to see his agent that happened to be in one of the rooms but he was not allowed in as the medical people kept him here using a few different magic tricks which he was not thrilled about.

This is how Romanoff found him and had the decency to look away after a giggle escaped her lips. She turned to the director with her game face back in place "So the mighty Nick Fury got in trouble with the medical staff here. What will we do?" her voice was dripping with motherly tones that even she could barely hold her poker face.

"Get one of those nurses or whatever to get me loose Romanoff." Nick Fury was not laughing at all even in a situation like this one as everyone in the building could be a potential threat to the regular world. He would not be looked down upon even when he was magical sealed to his seat at the moment. "Sure but you have to promise that you will wait to see Steve and Harry got it." Natasha gave an ultimatum about getting someone to release her boss and keeping him out of trouble.

This world was full of people with unknown abilities that they needed to watch out for because Harry seemed to be weary with his own kind sort of.

^.^….. (another line break)…^.^….

Harry lead everyone that came to the magical part of London to his flat, when they arrived he told them it was probably ransacked and unkept since he was unwanted time traveling to the past then the future for him. When they entered the flat it was dark unlike with dark rooms, the room was freezing cold compared to the hallways warmth even the light from the hallway could not penetrate the darkness of the room.

You could hear a sigh coming from the small adult as he moved into the darkness as if it wasn't even there, they stood their waiting at the entrance with chills down their spines. They wanted to go in and help but held back as this was a world they know little to nothing about since Harry came into their lives and brought trouble with him. Loud crashing, moans, screeches where heard from within the flat and soon enough light flooded the flat from windows that were now open sunshine raining in.

Harry was seated down on a couch in the middle of the room, he grinned back at them while beckoning them in. "You are the first to ever step into my space. Also sorry bout that. Boggarts had seemed to have made their way into my space. Along with a few other nasty little critters and cornish pixies. Nasty little buggers, also who ever put the darkness into the room helped the flourish but thankfully its me not anyone else or it would have taken several professionals with hours which I don't think we have. I need to tell you now that someone after me or something I have. I am a hybrid so I am probably useful to many master potion professionals. Or someone who is on the other side of the war could be after me. To many possibilities at this point but I think it would be best to go back New York with you then stay here while my life is still in danger considering I am with child." Harry spoke frankly to his group which were all around the room. He spoke of himself as a file instead of someone who would want to live.

"You won't be able to touch anything Natasha as most of my most important things aren't even in this place to begin with. Comes with a job that could possibly kill me one day or another, also don't have much of a life outside of work just like you yourself Natasha. You work full time for Nick Fury who is the director of S.H.E.I.L.D operations on keeping the supernatural under control while keeping peace with nations. They have a helicarrier that Tony Stark had a small hand in creating, you also have several back up plans incase things fall apart. I do my research on the people around me as they had the habit of keeping important details from me when we were fighting an unknown war." Harry spoke factly while Nick narrowed his eye on the figure on the couch.

"IF your wondering if I can keep my lips shut about all the information I have in my mind Nick, I will worn you that I am perfectly capable of keeping secrets as you didn't know about the magical world until the came after me right. I would have still kept silent and allowed you to theorize any info about me. And to answer how I got that information, I kind of tapped into you mind sorry bout that little intrusion sir." Green eyes matched brown in an internal battle went on.

"Wait you can read minds, make a room full of magical creatures disappear within a minute, time travel, you yourself are a hybrid of mythical creatures and use magic? And what we're supposed to just let you back into normal society just like that?" Nick Fury almost looked flabbergasted a that prospect of just doing what the younger or was it older man say. "But I can't just let you go."

Harry shrugged "Won't be the first time someone used me or didn't want me around with knowledge. So I'll make it easier for you as I need protection and I am not able to find a community that would except me for me other then Steve's. So I will say this now I will not use any of my magical powers in daylight while under your care unless my life or the life my baby is in danger or the lives of the people who reside in New York. I cannot guaranty my body since it can react on reflex or instincts that I had gained at the age of nineteen. I swear on my magic so mote it be." A soft white light circled around the room slowly moving around Harry then the room went back to normal.

Natasha had weapons armed, Nick Fury brandishing a gun while Steve just stayed by Harry's side. Harry giggled then started laughing "That was my magic as it sealed my promise. I could loose my magic if I do not keep my promise. I can teach you some of my world if you keep a promise to keep it to yourselves only as the magical world likes to keep to itself mostly other then two wars that had our people killing muggles-non magical folk. But you teach me how this new age works in exchange." Harry explained what muggles meant as they had looks of confusion.

So this conferred for a couple hours as they chatted about everything until it was settled that Harry was going back with them to New York as Steve had said he would have stayed here in London if Harry was not allowed to come back. Steve had seen that smile hidden in those green eyes, he knew Harry was just asking for formality over anything else. "You so just twisted Nick Fury just for fun when you could have just gone to New York without permission. You have all your papers still for being in New York and he could not even make you disappear like others he had disappear of the planet." Steve whispered into his lover's ear and the smirk he had seen in those eyes came alive on his lips.

"Oh yes. And goblins can be your best friends when you need to do anything that would be potentially dangerous." Harry leaned on to his much bigger lover as they were taking a plane back to America.


	13. Mindblown and new home

Iron man, Hawkeye, Black widow, Bruce Banner aka Hulk, Captain America as well as Director Nick Fury were waiting for the great information about magic from the man sitting infront of them all. He was fiddling with his thumbs as he thought on a way to tell them without getting into trouble at the same time. Green eyes looked out of the helicarrier window as if they could see something they could not. "Will you just tell us about m-jo and how it works already." Tony whined and everyone turned to him and glared other then Harry as he was lost in thought.

"Ok. I think I know how to start and fi9oknish I think with out getting twisted with the secrecy act. So what I remember from back in the 1940's when I spent some days by myself there were this magician's I liked to watch on the street. I can tell you that made me laugh because their tricks were so bad but entertaining, so they used wands to make a bunny pop out of their hat and stuff right." Harry looked around as he explained his days in the 1940's. "So to let you know we don't always need wands per say. I can't get into detail but as I said they used wands and said some hocus pocus words. Ridiculous right, since they used made up spells. You have already seen magical folks on brooms and me a creature. Lets say the mythical creatures you thought were child fantasies are mostly completely real. Those are what I can tell you about more then the magical community. We keep the magical realm here on earth in check a good chunk of the time. Well other then several wars and the witch hunts back in history. Any questions?"

"That was rather vague . But I do understand the need for secrecy even with today's world. But care to explain why remain secret even with magical beings all around the world?" Nick Fury did not look impressed with the little amount of information that Harry was able to give as he hated grasping for straws. He needed to know about any threat that could possibly affect the world as a whole.

"Well they don't want the witch hunts to go on. They are pretty backwards community if you ask me, they also don't need a pandemic on anyone's hand really. My last job was of a Military or FBI status job really, most of my partners never lasted more then a month really saying I was a disaster magnet really. Can't blame them, I some how attract lots of trouble as Steve can probably tell you. But the magical community doesn't want war definitely the British part as there had been three big wars in the last 70 odd years or so, give or take. Trust me you do not want to get on the wrong end of someone 'evil' in my world. Things tend to get ugly fast if I have any say which they say I don't even, though I have two wars under my belt." Harry grimaced as he remembered what happened during the war with Voldemort and what happened before him also. But he mind travelled quickly to the 1940's easily and everyone vanished from thought as his mind was reminiscing. Those were some good years he had with both men and one was still alive that anyone knew of.

"So are you going to show us some magic tricks? Or do they track that kind of stuff? I wanna see this hocus-pocus in person." Stark whined getting everyone's attention which granted him a smirk from the small man. "They only track minors. But I was tracked for magic until I finally vanquished Voldemort and got the stupid ministry to take off that stupid trace. What do you want to see tin man?" Harry grinned at them trying not to remember all the deaths that accompanied the war at Hogwarts.

"I want to see some flashy stuff, big bright and fun. This atmosphere is so killing even with your killer smile there." Stark flirted which everyone ignored. Harry shrugged thinking of something flashy but something that would be ok indoors compared to what the twins did to their owls that year. An idea popped into his head and he grinned at the group infront of them with hands cracking as he flexed hos fingers.

"Flashy huh? Shouldn't be hard not at all." Harry snapped his fingers feeling his magic work its way to do what he thought was funny. "Well what do you think Tony Stark? I like the colours myself." Harry giggled as he got confused looks until everyone noticed that their hair changed colours and Tony had bright red and yellow hair just to match his Iron Man suit. Hawkeye had purple, Black widow red with black, Bruce had green while Steve had blue hair. Nick Fury was just as bald as ever just smirking at how Harry was able to turn Tony's words against him in an odd way.

Either they were laughing or yelling to get their hair changed back.

^.^….. (line break)…^.^

Harry had spent the first two months of pregnancy with the Avengers which he enjoyed until Tony started to make jabs at his morning sickness that came around the second month. Knowing he didn't want to stay at Stark tower when his child or children arrived it would be best to leave soon before he got to big to move. As he was packing what little he did have that was in Steve's room which wasn't much as he kept all that he had in magical items at his flat that no one seemed to have touched for ten years while he had been in 1942.

Harry shrunk his trunk just as Steve was coming in after a run, green eyes met blue and Steve stopped dead in the doorway. "Hey how was the run?" Harry tried to defuse the situation before it escalated because this had only been talked about for only a week between them only. "Why are you packing now we have not finished talking about this. Harry why are you packed?" Steve ran past Harry's question right to the main one. "Well I will start to show soon along with having so little time before the birth to move so I'm moving now. You are more then welcome to come now or later. Steve you are always welcome where ever I am just so you know. I'm leaving so I can start searching for a good home and nesting area for the children. Here in Stark tower how many things have happened with technology going haywire and such?"

"I want a safe time with this pregnancy Steve. I'm not supposed to exist as both my creatures are mainly female species. I need to know I'm safe and I don't feel safe here or on the helicarrier. I think its part of my instincts of my creature telling me this. I trust you and your team but I can't seem to ignore my instincts any further. I love you Steve and I want to be safe. But when I said I was going to be staying I thought we were going to have our own place not live in a tower Steve." Harry stressed what he had been thinking for the past two months now.

He squeezed past his large lover and started moving towards the elevator to get down to the main level of the Stark Tower. He pulled Steve as he had gripped his arm to stop him but since no one knew his real strengths or weaknesses it was hard to go against him. He had Steve in the elevator in silence "Trust me Steve if I was only a harpy I would stay as that part of me is submissive but the siren part is not. I need to be able to know I can handle any situation with my eyes closed. I have informed Nick about this last week and he had a safe house of sorts set up. Also to add to that I put up really strong wards only you and your team can get through just in case or if you want to come visit."

They were outside of the tower now where they both stopped as if sensing the same thing. White silver wings exploded out and surrounded them as they were pellets with gun fire. The scales on the wings were undented while some of the exposed feathers were shredded. Harry felt the rain of bullets end as he stood up to his full height of 5"4, he kept Steve in the safety of his wings. Green eyes peered around and saw a fast moving figure running across the roof tops half a mile away just across from the cappuccino place he liked. His lips turned down in a frown as if thinking what would best to do in this situation as his dominant side of himself took control as he leapt into the air at full force speeding down quickly as to catch up with the man who open fired on them in broad daylight. Giving a screech in fury as the man kept dodging his taloned fingers.

Green eyes trained onto the figure who was now running through traffic like he had was a motor vehicle. His mind was just on taking down the threat of his family, they came to an underground tunnel which Harry had to jumping over vehicles as his wings got in the way of his chase in the underground highway.

Steve was on his motorcycle following Tony's instructions as to following his smaller lover, weaving through all sorts of traffic trying to catch up to the chase. He was wondering what was going through Harry's mind as he started chasing this gun happy man.

Harry managed to clip the man's shoulder as they came out of the tunnels which helped Harry out as the rush of wind took his wings right in for an attack. The man was able to reflex just enough where is only clipped his shoulder instead of gashing out flesh. A familiar smell hit Harry which made him stop as green eyes narrowed onto the figure below him that stared right back. Something clicked in Harry's mind letting himself drop onto the man who had stopped running to look at him directly.

Brown eyes looked fogged over to green sparkling eyes, the man was pinned underneath this small creature as he surveyed him. A small but firm hand grabbed the black mask which only covered half of his face. A curios shocked expression took the smaller man's face and pushed his nose to check that what he saw was truly real as his nose took in the scent. Mate was all that came to mind as he trilled into the man's neck who was still in the same position he had landed in.

Cars honking for them to move had gone unnoticed by the pair, one not knowing what was happening or who this person on top of him was while the second was to thrilled to have both mates alive to even care about the humans around him. This is how Steve found them wondering what was going on as Harry had encased himself and the shooter in his wings. Confused as he got off his bike and moved towards the two on the ground.

Harry's head snapped up looking at Steve for a second then back to who was under him and once Steve was closer he recognized the man as the man he was going to share his life with along with the man who had him pinned to the ground. "Bucky is that you?" wide eyed in a startled state at seeing not one but both pf his lover's from the 1940's here infront of him. One disappeared the other fell off of a train during a mission in the war.

Then man that was pinned looked to Steve with brown eye's that made Steve take a step back "Harry that is not Bucky. Bucky has blue eyes remember. This man can not be Bucky." Steve tried to reason with the feral Harry but it had no effect.

Harry ignored Steve to scent what was on Bucky that seemed to leave a nasty after taste on his tongue. He could smell metal then ingrained to the body making it ten times stronger then any regular muggle's arm. Green eyes landed back on brown and something hit him, his eyes were that of someone taken control of the mind against the host. Growling and tapping his talons on the cement trying to think back to the mind lessons he had with Severus Snape when he was younger. A flick of a switch made him think of just the thing but it mostly worked in fairy tales but it was worth a shot if he could also use his magic to jump start the host's brain.

The man tried to move but was held in place by a tiny Harry as both his lover's now were much bigger in height and muscle mass but as a hybrid creature most of his muscles wasn't on for show as they are condensed which contained much more muscle then either man had in their own body even with enhancements. Sirens needed the muscles for swimming and hunting while the harpies need lighter bone structure and added muscles for their wings and flight. But having both meant having denser muscles, lighters bones which helped him a lot with out him realizing this.

Harry kissed the now struggling man who had stilled when their lips met as he coursed magic through this intimate touch to heal what had been broken. It was only a temporary fix as he knew next to nothing about healing the mind but helping by pushing in the right direction counted hurt right?

The struggling relaxed into relief, hands came up to caress the face who saved him from his last owner which had him targeting his old lover. An overwhelming relaxed light feeling took over his mind clearing some of the fog that a doctor years ago lover. Bucky slowly opened his eyes to take in the sight of his lover from 1940, shocked was not just the only emotion on his face as his eyes trained onto silvery looking wings that had a few mangled feathers with bullet holes. Green met blue which Harry smiled and trilled in happiness as the dominant part of him went back to the back of his mind again letting the submissive take control.

^.^…. (Line break)…^.^….

People were milling about on the small property that Harry bought a week ago as they had finished helping Harry unpack. The small two storey house looked like a rustic cabin which had made Harry smile like a leprechaun with a pot of gold. When everyone got here they had to go through the barrier a number of times just to make sure what they saw was real and not fake. When they entered the house it was ten times bigger then what they thought was even possible but Harry explained as simple as he could that it was magically expanded so that everyone could fix comfortably in the house even Hulk could fit in the living room at least not so much as the other spaces.

Bucky kept to himself while everyone was helping the pregnant man unpack since now he had a small but noticeable baby bump. Both Steve and Bucky loved rubbing the small mound of flesh that was growing each week right now. Things seemed easy right now, simple even but Natasha had to break it as she asked about the once brain washed soldier which lead to Harry sighing with remorse as he had tried his best to explain that he was to brain washed for him to heal and needed a trained mind healer.

That was the easy part, the hard part was not the brainwashing itself but how intensive the treatment would be. As well as he needed to contact the magical realm which happened to have a psychotic wizard or witch wanting the hybrid dead which no one wanted as the small man wiggled into each of their hearts one way or another. He was smart and athletic which got him points with Thor, Bruce, Tony and Clint as he would talk about several components of a theory with the two scientists while he helps Thor and Clint with training techniques.

Harry knew he baby was ok as long as he didn't push as hard as he would have, he sat down at the table which Clint was sitting at in the kitchen. Smiling at the slightly bigger man "I am bored Clint. I was wondering if you want to arm wrestle?" Harry asked as he rolled up his sleeves on his jumper. Clint put his book he was trying to understand the rules for the wizard game quidditch. Clint was one who rarely turned down a challenge even with this petite man sitting across from him who didn't seemed afraid.

Clint smiled "You know since this isn't training and just your arm I won't be holding back." Harry nodded "That is why I asked. Also I think I broke Bucky's arm." That smile didn't seem so innocent. Clint swallowed the small bubble of dismay at the young man's words and he had to ask which arm "So which arm lost?" if he wanted to back away after the smile Harry gave. Harry rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his lips "His metal one. We wanted to see how strong I am. Thor has yet to return so I can challenge him and I know I can't bet Hulk even at full health. If I was to go against Hulk I would want to have some dragon lineage but sadly I don't." he stated matter of factly.


	14. Back in time with creature insight

Harry was sitting outside in the water allowing his scales to come to surface which reflected the setting sun as it was his favorite time to swim. Everyone was busy with something to do as Nick Fury had most of the avengers on missions again, only a month ago had they all returned to the states in one piece. But two months had pasted for those around him while he again stayed the same as if not a day had pasted. Even Bucky was gone at the moment helping Steve getting the people from the war that happened along time ago in this time frame but only three months ago for him now as he thought back his own time and the times he was trapped in a different place and time even now he was not in his correct time.

Thinking back to what happened at the ministry of magic and Ron one of his best friends. He wondered if he could fix what had happened if given the chance to time travel but then he would be stuck again in a time without he mates, his lovers and that just seemed just as wrong as he knew that he would give birth in the next however long as he didn't even know how long it was supposed to last as he was unable to go with either of his side of creature.

They screeched at him calling him an abomination and other names until he left both communities, he never went back and had decided to hide what he was until death but he looked down at his body. That secret was now out in the open it was now easier in some ways such has not hiding his wings or scales. Gliding through the water just under the surface watching the sunset lower as darkness took the sky.

Each stroke pushed him easily through the water as if he was just strolling on land until he stopped to look up to see a full moon in the sky, he heard a splash in his pond. He turned towards what entered his pond to see Bucky swimming at him as if something was wrong. A frown was placed on his own lips as Bucky swam over with speed and he had his hand out and Harry grabbed that hand which pulled him towards the surface. Harry tugged Bucky to show him that he was ok and pushed him to the surface as he lingered just under the surface yet again close to Bucky.

Harry started singing to show him that he was ok under the surface, the first few times drove both his lovers on edge since it wasn't ingrained in their minds that he was able to breath under water. It scared them actually thinking that he would drown as he hadn't gone up for air in fifteen minutes when he first enter the pond. Even now Bucky had his moments where his mind wasn't fully there and did things like this often enough to be normal for Harry. Harry slowly broke the surface of the water then kissed his lover who was still quite large "I so need to remember that you can breath in both water and air. Your singing is beautiful Harry you should sing more often." Bucky had that lusty glass look in his eyes.

Harry laughed "My voice has always been musical ever since I had turned into my inheritance. I looked back at my family tree and found out where the creature blood came from. It was from the Black side of the family and somehow the Evans part of my family. There were other creature blood such as veela's, vampires, some lycanthropy, a centaur and don't ask because I even don't want to know how that happened. I'm thankful that I don't have a horse's rear. And some dragon blood also but that dates way back and that probably wouldn't happen. My mother side had the Siren dna dated way back in the 1900's." Harry and Bucky laughed about the centaur as they got closer to the shore line. "I rarely sing as I hypnotize any one who is near me and I mean anyone. Doesn't matter on gender or abilities the person may have. I can make them do whatever I want as long as they are under the influence of my voice. Or I could seriously damage someone almost like a banshee but less dramatic and deathly. So I try not to use my voice around others like what I do with you to calm you down."

Bucky looked at Harry abit shocked to hear what he could do with just simply using his voice, he never noticed even back when they were all together and less broken.

He never knew someone could hold so much power until just recently and also finding out that he was brainwashed along with being frozen here and there over the course of seventy odd years was quite disturbing to know. He still felt hollow as if something was missing and only a black hole was eating him away now. He had parts of himself missing, hidden amongst orders and god awful memories on killing people.

Steve and Harry he knew were on his side even after several mishaps that lead to a full out war amongst the avengers a few weeks ago where Harry had gone missing in that time just like when he went missing in 1942 but returned to them with what he told them a slightly different reality as he had changed the actions of others around him once again. Harry cam e back just after they were about to refreeze Bucky for the safety of others and himself.

-(time turner time one month rewind)-

Harry was sitting in his vault reading a book as he was trying to figure out about male pregnancies to be prepared for his own pregnancy that was occurring. He moved his arm to get comfortable and knocked over a box onto himself by accident and what fell into his lap was the cursed time turner that he put in his vault away from those who would try to take it for whatever purpose.

The sand of the time turner dusted onto Harry as he swiped the books and other items of himself. He took the pieces of the time turner and he saw the mechanisms move like clock work as if it wasn't broken. The sand moved around him like fallen snow, slow and steady until the sand fell to the ground around him. Green eyes closed shut as he brought his fingers to pinch his nose in frustration as he tried to calm himself. He knew what had happened once the mechanism moved again and that meant he either went forward or backwards in time.

He put the book he was reading down onto the pile of books he had been reading and dust flew up into the air around the book. He got up and left his vault but he noticed he was in his British vault not his American as he walked through hollowed stone corridors over stone built walls. A frown was in place on those lips as he started walking through tunnels getting up to the main floor of Gringotts. It took an easy amount of time when he was able to use his wings to sore up several levels of tunnels at a time.

Scales hidden underneath skin along with his wigs just under his shoulder blades it felt all wrong now after coming out of hiding but he had no idea what time he was in so being safe he hid all his creature away from the naked eye at least. He came above the tunnels that lead to people's vaults, as he turned the corner he came face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy. He knew it was him as they looked into each other's eyes.

Draco smirked "So this was where you were hiding Potter for the past several months huh. Hasn't given you height or weight I see." Harry just rolled his eyes as he seemed to be back in almost the same tine frame he should be in given a couple months off. "Sorry Draco but don't have the time for idle chat as now I know why I'm in this time. My business is with Ron not you so I'll see you in several years." Harry smirked right back as Draco had a very unMalfoy expression on his face that twisted into a hostile sneer.

Harry walked right past Draco and to the front lobby of Gringotts to leave the bank to look for one Ronald Weasley and hoped to figure out what had made him so hateful with a vendetta. People parted ways as he walked down the stairs of the bank and the people started whispering and taking pictures again but he paid no heed as he got to the bottom he apparated right to the burrow. He needed answers as to why he had been attacked in the future over such pettiness. He needed to know what had caused Ron to go mad until his own spell was redirected back at himself killing him.

He did catalogue that Draco was young in this time frame so that probably means that Ron was alive in this time frame also. He marched right into the burrow as he was told he was allowed visit any time, he met Molly in the kitchen who was startled by his entrance. "Sorry Molly. I came as soon as I found out I was back after my mission. Is Ron around?" he asked as he hugged her as she patted his back. "Where were you Harry you've been missing for almost a year now. What have you been up too?" she smacked his arm as he gave a warm smile.

"Let me explain after I deal with Ron first. Trust me when I say it will probably be for the best if I deal with it now over what happens in the future. Also you will be getting grandchildren from me so start knitting those wonderful jumpers." He stated as he searched the kitchen but it was only empty for them.

"Ron's is at the ministry taking lunch to Hermione. He is on a break from work right now. You have a girlfriend now? An you got her pregnant and you had yet to tell me." Molly spoke firmly to Harry like he was her own son which made him smirk. "No I don't have a girlfriend. Frankly I've been to busy with my two male lovers to notice a woman and I'm the one pregnant only two months along right now. Keep all the baby stuff safe for me when I return next okay. I'll miss you of course but you'll be there when I return. I'm off to save your youngest son from doing something really stupid later down the line. Thanks Molly for staying there for me and I'll see you later." Harry gave Molly Weasley another strong heart felt hug.

Harry left the burrow and apparated to the british ministry of magic. He went through one of the entrances to get into the building as he searched the crowds for any red heads. He wished he could smell better then he could trying to push through the crowd who were returning to work after their lunch breaks. He was just grateful that he could hide his attributes even among the creature testing the had with entrance to some departments.

He stormed past several Aurors that had been his partners at some point before he was given solo missions after a pretty nasty death eater they encountered. Harry just shrugged past them as they called back to him, he just kept walking making turns here and there.

He came to the office of one Hermione Granger who looked to have upgraded her title since he last seen here before he went backwards then forwards in time. He rapped on the door which was replied to his friend's voice telling them to enter. He smiled at seeing paper and books in tall stacks along with her hair tied back so she could work on rules and regulations of mistreatment of magical creatures.

"Hey Hermione it's been a while. I see they promoted up several ranks in the magical creature department. How's that going?" he smirked when she stopped moving to look over her stacks of paper to gawk at him then squeal. She raced around her desk and hugged her friend that had disappeared for a year now. We thought something bad happened to you such as getting you bloody arse blown off by a rogue death eater." She stepped back and tried to hit him in the abdomen but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't even think of hitting my stomach. I'm sorry for making you worry but I can't really talk now but you can hit me after I give birth. Molly already yelled at me but I really need to find Ron first but I seem to be missing him. I need to deal with that man as no one likes what happens in the future, cursed time turner. That's all I can tell you right now but I really need to save Ron from doing stupid things." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes to tell her he was utterly completely serious and it was no joke.

The door opened and both looked to who opened the door to see Ronald Weasley standing there all red in the face. "How are you back here?" Ron tried to sound sincere but Harry gave Ron that one look that showed he knew what was going on. "Ron we need to deal with this attitude towards what the people see me as. This attitude will get you killed and put a strain on the rest of your family. Ron why are you still jealous of me when I have told you already I would have gladly traded places with you but we are who we are. You need to stop as you will not only end up dead but end up hurting a lot of people on the way. I know its you causing my partners to resign working with me, I know you planted that curse on that time turner. Ron you are only screwing up your own happiness with this obsessiveness. You got the girl, you got the job, you have children to think about. Why throw that away just to get rid of me when we helped save the magical world? I thought we were friends?" Harry had long since dropped Hermione's hands to try to step closer to Ron but he stepped back shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Your supposed to be back in a different time Harry trapped never to return to this time. How are you here? How did you get back? My jealously is not the problem here, it's you who keeps getting into situations not me putting you into them. Why are you blaming me when we all know that you are a narcissistic bastard just like your own father. You need to take a look in the mirror savior and see who is the one truly corrupted here and I know it's now me. It was nice seeing you again but bugger off now as I am taking my wife out to lunch." Ron pointed a finger at Harry then grabbed Hermione who mouthed sorry to him.

He just stood there shocked with how jealous his old friend was even in this time line, he just stood there until he heard a gurgle which made him look to his own stomach. He left Hermione's office to go get food as he just noticed he was hungry. He left the office trying to think about a way for Ron to see what he was doing to myself in the longer run when he bumped into someone. That someone one caught his shoulder and kept him upright over letting him fall backwards.

He looked back up to see silver blue eyes starring back at him "So you come back after a year away and you clumsy like a first year. What has your knickers in a bunch Potter?" Draco Malfoy questioned him. "Lets just say I have changed history in the future over the past but also change the past twice now I think? It just hurts my head to think about these jumps I do. I can handle the difference of time but keep jumping through time ever so often can really change a person Draco. Lets just say I know I was missing for almost sixteen years then only a year to missing seventy years so you tell me how clumsy I am now." Harry pouted as he smacked the pale hand off his shoulder. Green eyes bore into silver blue ones that looked shocked.

"Oh and to top that I accidentally killed my supposed best friend in the future which his spell rebounding off of my wings. Which thankfully healed. But then I'm again sent through time again and wind up here and want to try to help Ron so he doesn't die. Then I'm thinking all this time jumping is bad for my baby so I guess I'm in no mood to fight anyone right now. I'm missing time wih my two lovely mates to be here which I guess they are still trapped in ice right now so I have to wait or try to fix or use that blasted time turner. So if you know a way to get Ron to not be a jealous prat I'm all ears but if you don't I'm headed to get lunch." He kind of exploded on Draco about his problems since disappearing through time all because Ron couldn't deal with the fame Harry was stuck with.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands as he knew he had yet to deal with his own problems when he took on other people's problems like this. But he felt sad that Ron would die by his own magic rebounding off his wings that he just couldn't sit by and let it happen. "Weasley was always jealous Potter not just of you but anyone with power or fame. Hey look at me and Weasley, he hated me because I was a respected and feared pureblood while he was laughed at. I know I wasn't always nice and far from being friendly after you refused to take my friendship back in first year but I've grown over it. I just wanted appease my father and now look at him locked in Azkaban for life. He will always be jealous but it seems he put his energy into you over everyone else for getting the light on saving the not just the wizarding world but the magical one at that.

He sees you as competition Potter, and how would he know how to curse a time turner in the first place. Weasley wasn't the smartest of the redheads now. Also wondering how he got a hold of one." Draco looked at Harry with a perplexed expression trying to think. Harry had dismayed expression on his face as Draco explained to him how Ron might have looked at the fame he never wanted in the first place.

"How bout we go for lunch as if I skip a meal I'll worry more about my babies." Harry asked Draco as they walked out of the ministry building leaving behind things he knew would have to be fixed at some point in time. Draco gave a curt nod as they continued to walk to a restaurant together in a welcomed silence.

They both sat down at a quiet diner off by Knockturn alley as both didn't want to draw any attention to themselves with both of their reputations to the public. They silently agreed to sit in the farthest table away from prying eyes that could easily recognize them. "So Harry I was wondering why your wearing a glamour? And I didn't know you were a carrier and people just love to snoop knowledge whether you knew that or not." Draco ordered first as Harry just looked at Draco alittle stunned that he knew he had a glamour on.

"How'd you know I had a glamour as half the time I don't even realise that I even put one up. I'm not really a carrier Draco, even my best friends didn't know or even know about this till in the future. I'm a hybrid of two different magical creatures that mainly are made up of the opposite gender. I turned after a struggle on a mission with the last partner I took on, it turned worse for worse and I took a spell which triggered the recessive genes. If I unglamour myself will you keep quiet about it as both creatures are listed under dark creatures here in Britain." He knew Draco was up to something but needed the extra insurance that he would keep quiet.

Sure they weren't the best of friends, but after the war things changed slightly but now true colours were coming out of people as he time jumped because of a stupid cursed time turner. "I swear upon my magic that I will keep quiet about you magical creature genes. Will this satisfy you and your blood secrets?" Draco quirked a brow after swearing he would keep quiet.

Harry willed away his natural glamour his harpy half sometimes put up when but into stressful situations which he was happy about as he never had to put on up to keep his creature side hidden. Black hair lengthened to midback, green eyes when from bright to sparkling bright jewels, nails sharpened teeth came into a small point. Scales littered his face in spots to heighten his exotic look, wings rested against his back with pure white plumage with crystal like sheen showing they also had scales for protection. Harry's hair went from pure black to a soft blue black, skin looked soft to the touch as if a single touch would break his shell. Thin webbing could be seen in between his fingers as it had a slight blueish twinge, "So this is what I look like with out a glamour. Happy?" Harry hissed the last word as he put up his glamour before anyone else saw him. Draco just gawked at him, mouth open like a fish until he shook his head to clear himself as he looked back at Harry only to see his old self without glasses sitting there instead of the beautiful creature.

"Whoa just whoa. Never seen either species before but heard stories and tall tales but never had I thought they could be mixed like this. So who hit you with what spell? How are you even a hybrid creature when there is probably not even a drop of creature blood in the Potter family." Draco was now curious as to how his school rival was able to get such a beautiful inheritance unlike himself with such a common inheritance from his father. "Hahaha. Well its so long ago Draco that I don't really remember and I thought it was life and death so I didn't really pay attention to what spell it was. Just a random death eater terrifying some muggles, truth is that both families had creature blood just not in recent years or any inheritances either until a few years ago. My mother's family have the siren blood from like 1900's basically when people in the muggle world thought they were just seeing things. The Black family has many creature genes that its hard to tell who will come out as what. It was surprising that most came out as wizards and witches after their magical inheritances.

The Black family has Dracken, Veela, Harpy and several more and there was a centaur somewhere along the line. That was most disturbing to find really what if I was a hybrid of Harpy and Centaur or Siren and Centaur that would look quite ridiculous really." Harry explained after laughing at what Draco told him what he knew of the recent Potter line. "I did some digging back in 1941 when I had free time since I got frustrated with dealing with the cursed time turner." He shrugged as he started eating his order. Draco looked at Harry in awe, he was different now that he was older but how responsible he seem.

"A centaur really on the Black side of the family. I don't even want to know how that happened and even less about the children. So siren and harpy, haven't you found a flock or a school to be with?" Draco asked over his own meal. Harry shook his head "All female communities and I did try both groups and that's not what they like their families to be called. It's the ministry's doing so we seem less human and more monster, both maybe not as 'dark' as drackens but I'm still considered a 'dark' creature. By wizarding law we have no status no rights, kill on sight or capture for potion ingredients or to figure out if we should still be killed on sight. Even with Hermione on the board of Magical creatures now it still has a very very long way to go. We aren't 'dark', we just want to live just like any other person, we have thoughts and feeling. We only defend when threatened which happens to be when wizard and witches take any one of us away from family.

Wizards and witches are just as dangerous and feared amongst the creature communities and yet they don't classify them as 'dark' or 'evil'. Because of misunderstandings and fear people come to rash judgements that can harm no just one individual but the whole world. How many creatures have tried to take over the world? How many threaten other communities? The percentage is so low compared to the wizarding world, the world that Voldemort tried to take over and how many countless others?" Harry asked Draco seriously who was shocked still as Harry was going right down to the root of the problem not just taking problems from the branches of the magical world but addressing really big issues that don't get pulled up because of fear. Fear of change, fear of battles, fear of not being the top magical race. There is so much fear in the wizarding world that when trouble hits they turn a blind eye, they turn to one person to save them even when they themselves are strong enough to fight back. That fear holds the wizarding world back from progressing forward.

Draco also looked Harry dead in the eye "I just realised you've been using my first name this entire time." He stated the obvious which got a chuckle out of Harry. "That brightens my day. Whoa, the pureblood just realized that I have been using his name since this morning. Not as funny as my lovers but still funny. The way you act also says you are not a wizard as you don't have the usual wizard air to them. So may I ask since you know my creature can I see yours in turn?" Harry smiled a white smile.

Draco sighed then slowly revealed his veela features, long silk like hair, white feathered wings, an elegant features showed throughout his whole body. "I'm a dominant Veela as you can see by my size and we aren't classified as 'dark' creatures. I just don't want everyone following me around trying to get into my pants for my genes. I still haven't found the one I want, I still haven't found a submissive I fancy, they are all worse then me with attitude around here. All stuck up and snobby, not at all like purebloods they should be. But I do seem to be slightly willing to go with other creatures if they suite my tastes." Draco explained as if he was just explaining the weather.

"Well Draco this has all been nice. But I can't help you find love or a mate, I do need to get back into my vault as I know my apartment is not safe right now to stay in when Ronald could possibly find me when I'm not expecting it. Also need to read up on several things now that you got me thinking. I know now why I came back to this time line to try and help not Ronald but to help creature prejudice over certain creatures and then black list others. Its not fair and that's why I hid my inheritance when I received it. I have lots of work to do if you don't mind me leaving first." Harry grinned "Thank you Draco you helped me without trying. I hope we can be friends in the future when I return to my mates."

Draco Malfoy just watched as Harry rested his hand on his own shoulder then the man he used to envy turned and left. He still felt his hand on his shoulder which was warm, something he hadn't felt for anyone since his own inheritance. He paid for his own meal as he followed Harry to make sure he was alright getting to his destination, never once putting the glamour back on. He stood at 6'5 easily when he took the glamour off able to use his height to watch the smaller man move through the crowd easily like liquid.

He never felt so drawn to anyone like he was drawn to Harry, after seeing Harry in full creature was amazing such beautiful features as he wanted to see how much pleasure he could make the other man feel under him. He shook his head to clear it of those dirty thoughts as he watched Harry enter Gringotts and he waited several minutes before apparating to Malfoy manor. He paced in the main study trying to think of a way to charm the small man, how was he supposed to charm a hybrid? He growled as now he had someone in his sights but he also knew that Harry had lovers but how many did he have?

Pacing left to right in front of his desk, how was one to charm one Harry Potter when he had everything he wanted already? What time frame was this Harry from as he seemed to be the same age as he was but he seemed to be young yet older in a lot of ways. Young by how excited he could get and older by the experience and knowledge he seemed to have. How would one court an already mated man?

/(a/n)/

Thank you for reading and commenting. I am currently writing more to add soon. Hopefully I can get another chapter up next week some time. Ok so please comment if Draco gets into this mateship or he finds another to mate with. Should Ron stay dead or should he come back to life? Please review this chapter to get some votes on what happens to our lovely Draco Malfoy.


	15. Malfoy family?

So thank you for some good feedback on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Harry sat reading book after book from creatures to how the government treated such creatures, most he knew now was probably all shit as the government didn't want the people to know any truth about the creatures they black listed. Most creatures that were black listed were treated worse then the house elves, the other creatures that the ministry did deem good didn't have to much say other then a few species such as the Veela's, Elves, some Fairies and Vampire's but he thought that was out of threat over anything else. The other creatures still barely had any recognition of being a being here in the united Kingdom that he let out a growl.

He couldn't talk to either side that he was connected to as they both found him to be a weird freak anomaly as he was a hybrid not a full one creature which freaked them out or thought he was an abomination. He just sighed as he got up to stretch, hearing his muscles and joints popped making him moan in some pleasure as the muscles relaxed back into place. He cast a quick charm to allow him to tell time which showed it was just after ten pm. Picking up a small pouch he put some galleons in along with some sickles and knuts.

He left Gringotts and diagon alley and into muggle London as he knew which places would be open for him to use his magical world money. He had been doing it after Hogwarts as people from the wizarding world would not leave him alone long enough to relax or even have a nice quiet meal outside his flat.

Harry entered the small diner he quite enjoyed to see a blond slick hair that could only belong to one Draco Malfoy who was sitting in a booth by himself. Harry felt drawn to go sit with him as he tapped the blonde's shoulder who turned to him with a scowl that seemed to adorn his lips. Once Draco realized who it was that was bothering his quiet meal, he smiled "So Potter should I ask if you are stalking me. But I know the answer, you are not as I was one of the people who were looking for you after you disappeared without a trace. I found a nice diner that I found out you visited quite frequently. So I stop by in now and again, you surprisingly have some good taste. Nice and quiet from the normal crowds of both the wizarding and muggle world."

Draco had motioned for Harry to sit opposite of him which he did with some unease as Draco now knew his not so secret hide away from the both worlds. "I won't tell anyone about this place as I have also grown fond of the quint place. But I see you're here over the magical world since you've been gone for a year –" Draco was cut off my a giggle from Harry. "Sorry its just I have been gone for several years now actually even though it may be a year to you. I am actually two or three years older then everyone that we graduated with at Hogwarts.

-(line break)-

Ronald Weasley sat in his house he shared with his wife Hermione. He had a glass of fire whiskey in one hand and the daily prophet in the others crumbled. It read 'Savior is alive', witnesses told their stories of seeing the savior or claiming they spoke to him. He was beyond pissed at the dark whispers that had been helping him trying to get rid of the one person he could not stand.

Dark eyes glared into his glass before he took another sip from it, how could he get rid of Potter again without it being placed on him. He had no handy death eaters as the last ones were caught six months ago and the dark whispers had died down since Harry had vanished for only a blood year. The scowl he now wore on his face deepened as he thought of ways which would never work on Harry as he had looked slightly older and seemed to have filled out more somehow. Wished the whispers would come back to give him more advice on getting rid of Potter once more making his life easier to handle with out having to try and one up anyone.

"You should use what we had planned that was the back up." A dark smooth voice whispered quietly into his ear as if the person was right behind him. He was still unable to figure out who was speak either a man or a woman, he had no clue as he did try to find out a couple times but was put in place as the voice commanded him. The voice was powerful but needed a physical person to do their bidding to create chaos.

-(line break)-

Hermione was standing in the hallway looking at her husband who never seemed himself after Harry returned. She watched Ron converse with someone who wasn't even there, she knew that something was off when he didn't come to bed right away.

She knew something wrong was happening but had know idea how to help her deranged husband. She read all the books she could try to help but all lead into directions she just couldn't take.

-(line break)-

Harry laid in bed looking at the ceiling in thought at what happened today. Things were messed up, upside down and crazy as things just started settling down but got swept back into a storm. Why couldn't he have a normal quiet life like everyone else with not chaos around to drag him through the dirt.

Sitting up and flinging his blankets off of himself as he tore out of bed getting dressed into casual wear then grabbed his notebooks and left his flat forgetting to lock and charm it from invaders that could be skulking around. He practically ran down the stairs and to Gringotts as he started reading the siren and harpy books he was able to find in the black vaults. Scanning the pages as he was looking for information on group dynamics with in set groups.

He read that harpy groups had similar dynamics that a regular couple would have but could bring in more if felt threatened or lonely. Sirens had groups with large numbers sometimes but very rarely they were in solitary on their own will. Having family was everything to them on both sides, one either created the family to protect oneself from all forms of distress or they brought people in to create a bond that was one of trust and love sometimes involving sexual desires but not always.

He just gapped at what he was reading "So Draco is coming into this whatever I'm building." He whispered to himself. Not knowing what to do as he sat back into the chair while he shut the books on the information he had skimmed before but now he was letting it sink into his brain. So Harry was sitting there thinking about how to tell Draco how he was becoming a part of his family circle.

Draco Malfoy woke up with startle in the middle of the night feeling a pulling sensation which made him rush out of Malfoy manner and let his instincts to guide him. He came face to face with a goblin which startled him as he realized that he was at Gringotts in nothing but his sleep robes. He flicked his ever present wand and was dressed formally like any ordinary day at the office instead of the middle of the night.

Silver eyes flashed to see a small shadow figure room the wall going down to the vaults, a shiver went up his spine as a feeling dread over came him as he raced after he shadow. Chasing the shadow further down with a goblin he nicked running after the figure. His eyes never leaving the shadow which speed past them even in the rail cart speed. He cursed as a sinking feeling hit him he turned to the goblin sharply "whose vaults are down this far?" he snapped at the poor goblin that got dragged into this chase.

Something definitely was going on and it didn't feel right what so ever "The vaults of the four founders of Hogwarts, Mr. Potter's vaults as he combined all his vaults into one. The Malfoy vault and several others that you yourself are not classified to know young lord Malfoy." The goblin grumbled as they came to a halt at the base where the tunnels all ended far below the surface.

Draco acknowledged the goblin as his feet carried him further and further down the tunnels with doors that looked ancient. He skidded to a stop at a solid golden door that had no handles or even a seem, it was as if the stone grew the golden passage instead of it being built into the stone. His hand came up to feel the wall but stopped short of the door as he felt very powerful wards warding the door from any thieves or trespassers. Scowling as he looked around to find a key hole, a way to open the door to warn who ever was on the other side that they were in danger from a threat that could kill this one person and many more.

He was stopped in his tracks when the goblin just stared at him with an evil grin, eye glowing an impossible red deep with hatred "You shall not take my prey away from me Veela. He is mine to take, he is mine to have, mine to destroy when I wish it. You will not get in my way right now or you will die also." The goblin's voice seemed to echo all around him making him frown further. Whoever was in this vault was in trouble and it was his duty as the guardian or mate whatever this bond was to protect that individual with out second hesitation.

Pearl white wings broke free of dark green robes, hair lengthened to his middle back, feathers adorned his hair looking like silver streaks, eyes slanted like liquid ice. He snarled at the goblin that was likely possessed by whatever he was chasing. He flung himself at the smaller creature in rage for thinking they had the right to drag his mate down to death's doors.

Harry had sat staring at nothing as he tried to think of a way to break the news to Draco as he would probably not take this new information well. But he knew that Draco still had the possibility of having a mate even with him joining his awkward family that he was now building. A shake of the chair startled him back to reality as he frantically looked around but saw nothing but heard a scream just outside his vault. He scrambled to his feet and charged to the door which opened automatically which he was still not used to but he ignored it as two figures were fighting infront of him. One looked to be a Veela and he other a very twisted resemblance to a goblin and a troll, they clashed claws and magic which just rebounded and flung into the tunnel walls making the place shake.

He took a calm deep breath only one thought crossed his mind, he may not be a banshee but he sure could rupture ear drums like one as he let out an almost ear splitting scream which bounced off the walls making the two creatures fall to the ground clutching their ears to try to stop the scream.

The shadow fled the goblin's body restoring it to it's natural look, "I will come for your soul Harry Potter. Mark my words. I will have that soul of yours no matter what it takes." The shadow disintegrated into the darkness around them. Harry just shook his head as he saw Draco still curdled up in a ball crying as his ear drums kept ringing from the scream he let out, he cleared his voice and started singing something that was soothing which good heal the ear drums or break any spells that could be cast on someone. His voice was like liquid diamond so rich and calming that no one who would hear it would not die for the person who was singing something so pure so loving so good.

This was why his creature sides were listed on the black list, both voices could hypnotize even vampires which had the government in fear. He was an anomaly as both species were female, both had beautiful voices to die for, his voice when he wanted could sooth the most wreckless of souls, he could tame the fiercest of men in a single song. Harry stopped singing when he noticed silver eyes looking up at him "If I could hear that every day I won't care where you take me. Please be mine." Draco's hands encompassed his own.

"You are still under the effects of my magic and voice wait till later to ask." Harry got up lifting Draco with him getting the taller much broader man to stand was easy. "How are you able to lift me so easily your so tiny?" Draco asked in a hushed tone as sound was still kind of sensitive to the ears. "I trained by myself back in the 1940's, then again with super muggle soldiers in 2016. Let's just say its kind of nice in the future and I want to go back as soon as I can after dealing with several things. Oh and Draco we need to go to the ICW and have more then just a few words. And trust me I may need you to hold me back just incase I get my pregnant arse in trouble yet again." Harry grinned to the taller blonde.

Draco couldn't help but smile getting asked by an angel to do anything was a great honour. He looked down at the man who some how became more then just a rival, more then just an acquaintance, something in him almost broke apart in happiness. Something felt so right but at the same time so wrong his mind was fuzzy then his mind cleared before he answered "of course I will go with you to the ICW. What do you have in mind for the government?" he shook his head to get rid of the rest of the fuzziness. He looked at Harry in the eyes wondering how powerful he truly was but also how vulnerable he was also, he seemed different after using his voice.

Draco looked at Harry "Let's get you safe away from here…" "I'm not safe anywhere other then my place in New York city in the muggle world. I have a feeling that wasn't the first time that shadow has followed me. I have this feeling like sticky stench of darkness when I was near it like it was oily black tar, Ron had the same feeling but quite faint over the goblin there. I feel bad for him, I can't heal the whole body only the ears and a few other things if I cast it normally. The voice can heal only so much before anyone falls completely under my control, almost like a succubus but not sexual or man eating part. We need to leave now before whatever is trying to kill me does. I want to be able to be with my mates right now but they are in the future right now and you're the only other family I got now. Sorry but no easy way of saying it, I welcome you into my family community thing I got going on. That can intel whatever you want it to be. Friend, family, protector, guard, mate, lover it's basically up to you really. I already have a clutch on the way say you could be a mate to one of my children even but no sex till they themselves are ready. Oh my god can't even believe I said that." Harry rambled on.

Draco smirked at how Harry was rambling on and seemed to catch himself before going deeper "How bout you come sleep at Malfoy manor. Keep you safe and close by just incase something does happen before we meet with the ICW members later this morning." He smiled as he put an arm around Harry as they walked to the cart. "That sounds better then being alone." Harry all but whispered.


	16. ICW and mind healers?

(Whole civil War happens when Harry travel backwards in time but with Bucky and Steve also protecting Harry as they still had no idea he time travelled again. Now back to Harry's side of time. . also thank you for all the reviews. I wasn't to sure how I wanted Draco in the mix so I asked all of my trusted readers on their input. Okay enough of the gushing back to Harry now.)

Harry was sitting at the burrow with Draco almost draped over him as he was a silent guard, he sighed again as he was talking to Molly about Ron's behavior yet again. He knew he had to fix something and it was the family views on Ron which could help push him into recovery or a mind healer for his extreme prejudice against Harry. "Molly thank you for the breakfast and listening to the concerns of your youngest son but I do have some plans that could not just help me and Hermione but a lot of magical creatures out there still in constant hiding. I'm still hiding until the meeting at the ICW and I want you to join us there." Harry informed Molly.

Molly smiled that bright warm motherly smile and he knew then and there he had her backing him no matter on what her own children were up to. "Harry you have saved this family more times over and you wanting to prevent even more life saving actions. You will always have parts of this family behind you. You are like my own son Harry so I am honored that you want me to go with you."

Harry smacked Draco as he knew he was scowling as to him the Weasley's were a low class of purebloods due to a few petty broken brothels and broken bonds over a few years apart. That gave the Weasley's a lower status almost that of muggle born witches and wizards. Harry didn't care upon a person's status as long as the person themselves were honest, kind, loving and beautiful he had no care for the status he or anyone had.

Draco went from scowl to frown as he shrugged as Harry and Molly stood up, they all moved to the floo and Draco's frown became more prominent as he scanned the fireplace with distaste. Again Harry smacked him "You be nice. You don't even have to be here. Don't make me angry or Molly upset." He hissed to the blonde. Draco nodded as this was his first chance at getting a mate since his inheritance at sixteen, with the war on he didn't even think about getting a mate into the mix.

He knew he needed a mate but no one met his standards as he could afford to be picky, but when Harry suddenly appeared rushed infront of him that morning it triggered something inside him awakening the veela inside him that he normally kept dormant. He followed Harry hoping to quench the thirst he had now but it was steadily building into hunger for the small creature infront of him.

When they arrived at the ministry the officials tried pushing them away saying that the members were to busy to see anyone at the moment. Harry snarled as he paced the hallway which lead to the ICW court which was already in session, a small grin grew into an devilish smirk that had the veela drooling on the inside as he watched Harry move back to the official guarding the court and meeting rooms.

The guards had no idea who they were dealing with, he was not just Harry James Potter but he was also a very seductive siren/harpy hybrid that could be dangerous. He would use any means to get past these two snark imbeciles who were to stupid to realize that they were the ones who called on the ICW personally.

He marched right up to the two opposing figures "I could have your positions taken away if you keep interfering with out viewing with the ICW. I could also have your asses handed to you for making us late to the meeting we so called together. And don't even think about stopping me, I have more training in defense against the dark arts then your sorry asses combined. Now you will let us pass or you can tell your partners you are now looking at getting a new job since you got fired from your old one." He made his voice so sickingly sweet which was dripping with venomous intent the guards looked towards each other not knowing how to handle the small Gryffindor turned Syltherin. Harry's eyes had spitting fire in them as he threatened the guards in his seductive allure that not even a veela could hold a flame to even if they tried.

Draco heard the entire spiel to the guards who backed down not knowing how to deal with Harry which had him snickering. "Well come on we don't have all day." Harry turned to look at them with a grin. "How did you have the balls to do that? The guards are put under charms to keep charming them from letting anyone through." You could see the shock on Molly's face like an open book. They two men giggled "This is one reason we are seeing the ICW today. You'll see soon enough exactly why we are here today. One reason is to lay claim to the seats not only I have but the Weasley, Draco already can sit in on ICW meetings without a hitch. And I lied to the guards about having booked the appointment, we are entering into dangerous territory now but we need to settle things in the wizarding world now." He told them with determination in his voice. He was not just some push over person who would allow others to use him as a welcome carpet for dirty feet, he was going to use his fame as well the facts he found out in he vaults by accident in 1941.

Draco and Molly looked at each other alittle worried as Harry never showed this side of himself, they followed him right to the main door for meetings. They both watched as the small man opened the doors quite loudly as to draw attention to himself and his family. All the people who occupied the table turned to the door alittle startled with anger as someone dared to interrupt their monthly meetings.

Harry walked right to the big chair which was empty as someone had yet to reach the rank to lead the wizarding world with fairness. Normally the prime minister of the wizardigot got to sit there but since the war it had kept empty and several of the people in the room started ranting to Harry who had yet to acknowledge the people in the room. His slender hand picked the gavel up and banged it twice to get absolute silence. " Ok first of all I have the right and authority to take this seat for now, all of you only old one or two seats but I hold several. I will not get into it unless it is in dire need. I will say this I have the seat of not just Goddrick Gryffindor but the Blacks, and Potter's seats. I know the Blacks have basically disappeared as all of them have perished in that blasted war other then two people in this room. I am one as well as Draco Malfoy who will stand right behind me as I trust none of you as you are prejudice about many things.

First this meeting will consist of the black listed creatures you have, I know Hermione Granger has been working on getting quite a larger number of bills past. I will hear what she has to say, creatures should not have to hide because that's no way to live, most have families and are so frightened to go anywhere there are magical humans. You put the world to shame, the United States is in better shape then we are right now. I consider that quite sad frankly, you will listen to what I have to say and I do not what to be interrupted." Harry glared at several people as they were about to cut in.

Several hours later people filed out feeling like they had been whipped for being bad for something they now knew they had been wrong about. Several were angry as they had to sit through a child reprimanded them which did not sit well, they were ashamed that they got yelled at, told their way of thinking was wrong, extremely wrong. Harry still sat at the head of the table in the large chair, he sank backwards as the last of the people filed out leaving him alone with Draco and Molly.

Molly was puffed up in pride as she smiled proudly at Harry who nodded to her "That was amazing, they looked like spanked children as they filed out of the room. How did you know this much about the government?" Draco looked down as he was still standing in full veela form as a couple of the wizards tried to hex him for telling them their place.

He was proud and shocked that this Harry knew what to get to try and make the wizarding world a working piece again. Things still were quite shameful even after a year after the war, the wizarding world was able to rebuild in six months but the government was still the same cowardice people inside

Harry smacked his fist down onto the table top as he swore a string of curses "I thought things were better after the war but even a year of me missing at this point didn't seem to get them onto their feet to get things done. What horrible lazy fuckers they are, I will do what I can before I go back to my family in the future." Harry rubbed his hand with his uninjured hand.

Two months went by and Harry had yet to feel his pregnancy as he was not three months, for a man three months pregnant he looked amazing and fit still. No bump, only a slight weight gain as his figure filled out the boney parts of his body he still had yet to fill in with proper weight. He had a few seldom breakdowns since he arrived back here in the British wizarding world, having lost his mates to the time skips and jumps in time he still had to wait for them. He felt like he was going mad with hormones of pregnancy now, he remembered Steve helped him during one of those breakdowns and he felt extremely bad for hiding his life like he had. Harry stared at the wall, these time jumps were going to not just drive him mad but insanely insecure with his relationships here in this time but also in the future.

He sighed not knowing what to feel right now as he had just finished another meeting just an hour ago, he missed Steve and Bucky greatly and had yet to touch the freaking time turner again not wanting to time skip into another time without them. He was barely holding himself together and that was thanks to Draco Malfoy who was currently away filling papers and bills that had yet to be addressed by the ICW.

Groaning at his misfortune that seemed to follow him like that shadow that appeared two months ago, he laid his head in his elbows with tears rolling down his face. He knew he needed a mind healer but had yet the strength to visit one as he knew he now was in the wrong time frame. Thinking this would have made him happy being back here close enough to his original time line but it just made him upset and tired of wishing Steve and Bucky were here with him.

Looking up as he heard the door creak open to see Draco trying to be quiet as he entered the meeting room. "Thinking about the time you spent in the future again?" Draco sat cautiously down beside Harry. The last time he did when Harry a breakdown he was flung across the room for asking several weeks ago, he was always watching Harry as he saw signs that the man was struggling with PTSD. Also seeing that Harry was also struggling with the time he was in, he watched as he played it cool and went on 'normal' for being here in this time frame.

He watched Ronald Weasley just so that he knew what to expect from the weasel as Harry had yet to confront the jealous exfriend. Silver eyes roamed over the small body beside him wondering if he should take him to see a mind healer, with never properly dealing with what happened during the war then throwing yourself into dangerous work right after which had the lucky chances of throwing him backwards and forwards through time. He himself would not be in the right mind, how could Harry be differently off when he caught him a few times breaking down which was crying to throwing things around the room to hexing things to explode.

"I think I need a mind healer." Harry mumbled out as he wiped his face of the tears he had been shedding.


	17. Preview for ch20 along with authors note

_A/N…This is just a preview chapter until I get sorted out updated and reviewing previous chapters. Grammar in Canada is completely different then American grammar. Also if I commented one every story I read just for spelling and grammar along with punctuation I know the over a few hundred people would hate reviewing their reviews. But as I said I like reviews and the good criticism but having two paragraphs about grammar and spelling is hooey. But I know there is somethings I did leave out by total accident and I am sorry to my faithful readers, hope you will forgive me. I hope to have half of the chapters rewritten come by January. Now to the preview to the next chapter again sorry its so short._

Harry had just finished his first mind healer session and it was draining mentally and physically to talk to the healer about his most younger years where he had spent his childhood alone in the muggle world. He knew it would be a long time before he was mentally well, he had Draco walk him home which was reassuring as he didn't have anyone who could protect him from the media. The Weasley's could help some but were dealing with Ron and his attitude that was so unattractive.

Draco Malfoy had more fierceness if he needed to keep the press away from anything this detrimental to his own wellness and somehow his creature sides were preening in the presence of him. Having Draco close was also good in political ways as well as they both started working together on creature statutes, along with ancient and archaic laws that seemed to give a lot of pure bloods loop holes to many different parts of society and class. Harry started writing bills to be looked over by Draco then the court of the ICW which would have long discussions about the bills that would not just change the statuses of multiple races but as well as muggleborns.

 _Hope this helped alittle my followers, I am at a block in the road right now but hopefully get back on track. Been depressed of late because I have no good real friends out in the real world sadly so that's been hurting me. But hope up enjoyed the preview and review in the comments below on what you think should be changed or stay the same. Not changing the whole plot line here but adding and fixing._


End file.
